


Unexpected Little Guest

by yagafx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Babysitting, Bad Parenting, Bisexual L (Death Note), Bonding, Bottom Yagami Light, Comedy, Crack, Dark Humor, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married L/Light, Parenthood, Parenthood Test, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: Sayu and her husband decides to go on a vacation for two weeks and leave their seven years old daughter, Mei, in the hands of Light and L.Light had thought about starting a family for quite some time, so he gladly accepts it to see what kind of a father L would be with this little adventure.L, on the other hand is everything but happy about this. But in this two weeks, he develops something for the little girl that he didn't expect at all...
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 79
Kudos: 133





	1. Never Say Never

Light rang the bell of the house, fixing his hair as he waited for someone to open the door. He smiled when he heard Sayu's voice from inside.

The door opened and Sayu greeted him with a huge smile, "Light!"

She quickly pulled him into a hug, Light chuckled at his sister's affection and hugged back.

"I have missed you!" Sayu said when she pulled back.

"I know..." Light said, but suddenly they heard a voice and fast foot steps coming down from the upstairs.

"Uncle!"

When Light saw Mei came running down the stairs, he kneeled down and opened his arms. Mei nearly jumped into Light's arms as soon as she arrived at the door and giggled when Light lifted her up. 

She wrapped her hands around Light's neck and spoke cheerfully, "I missed you, uncle!"

Light smiled and kissed her cheek, "Me too, sweetie."

"Mei, let your uncle get into the house first!" Sayu laughed.

Mei sighed at her mother's words, but then nodded, "Okay..."

Light put Mei down and started to take off his shoes. "Is Hikari home?"

Sayu shook his head, "No, there were some things he has to take care of."

Mei grabbed Light's hand and dragged him to the living room in excitement.

"Someone really missed me, huh?" Light asked and Mei nodded with a smile, "It is been two months since you visited!"

*

Mei was showing her drawings to Light when Sayu showed up with a tea tray.

"You really didn't have to." Light said.

Sayu set the tray down on the table, "I know." she answered with a soft smile and poured tea for both of them.

Light picked up his teacup and asked, "How have you been?"

Sayu sighed, "Pretty the same, dealing with Mei and all... But how have you been? It is been two months since I last saw you."

Light nodded guiltily, "I know, last cases kept me really busy, that is why. But now everything is back to normal."

"And how are things going with Ryuzaki?" Sayu asked with a dirty smile and punched Light's shoulder playfully.

Light rolled his eyes, "You still didn't change at all, did you? Everything is fine, we are pretty good."

"Glad to hear that!" Sayu answered and took a sip of her tea before continuing, "Because if he ever hurts you, I will key his limousine." 

Light let out a small laugh and took a sip of his tea as well, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something important."

"Oh, yeah!" She put her teacup down on the table and turned to Mei, who was drawing on the floor, "Mei, now leave your uncle and mommy alone for a while."

Mei looked up at her mother with a sad face, "Why? I just saw uncle, I don't want to leave."

"I know dear, but it is only for ten minutes. You will spend so much time with him after that, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Mei said as she grabbed her crayons and drawing book, and went upstairs to her room.

When Mei left, Light raised an eyebrow and looked at Sayu, "Is it something serious?"

Sayu smiled and shook her head, "Oh, no, don't worry! I just didn't want her to be here because she would try to manipulate you with her puppy eyes about the thing I am going to ask."

"Ah, okay." Light said and took an another sip of his tea, "I am listening."

Sayu took a deep breathe before starting, "So you see, Hikari and I decided to go on a little vacation for two weeks this next Wednesday."

"Ah, that is great!"

Sayu nodded, "Yeah, but only I and Hikari... And I was thinking about if Mei could stay with you in these two weeks. I know both you and Ryuzaki has your own life, so at first I thought about leaving Mei with mom and dad as always but she insisted to stay with you."

"Ah, I see..." Light said and leaned back on the couch as he was thinking about what L's reaction would be.

"She misses you so much, and loves you so much."

Light smiled and nodded, "Sayu, I would be very happy to accept it, I love her so much as well. But I really can't say anything before asking Ryuzaki..."

"You don't have to say something right now! Of course ask for Ryuzaki's opinion first." She paused, reached out to hold Light's hand and smiled, "I also thought it would be good for you and Ryuzaki. I know you want to start a family, Light. You always say how much you want a kid but never actually talked about it to Ryuzaki because you don't think he is ready or want to be a father."

Light looked down at the teacup in his hands as he kept listening to Sayu.

"You can use this two weeks to observe him. You know, see if he can be a good parent and maybe if the experience would make him even want one for his own."

"I don't think he would ever change his mind about kids, Sayu."

Sayu patted Light's hand and smiled, "As a wise man once said: Never say never."

Light's sighed in annoyence, "You are quoting Justin Bieber, Sayu."

Sayu rolled her eyes at the words and frowned, "It doesn't matter who I am quoting! The thing that matters is I know you want kids and this two weeks can give you a more clear vision of Ryuzaki as a father and you can decide if you are finally going to open up to him about it or not!"

Light looked down at his teacup again, playing with it as he thought about things Sayu said.

He thought about having kids for quite some time now, for a year in general but only thought about it seriously in the last five months.

He wanted a kid too. He always wanted to know how it would feel like, being a father, being called 'father'. He always loved kids, and the idea of raising one and giving all of his love to one was really amazing for him.

And he knew he would be a good father, he was sure that he was ready.

But L on the other was something else because L was... L.

He talked about kids with L several times without actually bringing up his idea to learn his opinion about them. But the conversation never ended the way Light wanted. L saw kids as nothing more than annoying trouble makers.

Light knew they were annoying trouble makers too, but he also knew that they worth the trouble. 

So it hurted Light, but he never showed it. But then again, even if L would have said he loved kids, there were still problems. He was L.

Light knew L wouldn't be a good father. He could be anything but a good father. Because L, in fact, was also a seven years old. He was an annoying, childish bastard who got stuck in an adult's body.

If they had a kid, Light would have to raise two people; a kid and a husband. Not to mention raising a husband was already hard. 

But now that he thought about it... Maybe he was unfair to L, or he wanted to be unfair to L.

He never saw L interacting with a kid more than fifteen minutes. The only kid L had actually interacted was Mei since Light never skipped any family events and bringed L along. So he really wanted to be unfair to him about it because of that.

And L liked Mei, after all. Mostly liked her from afar but still, he liked her. 

The only time he didn't like her was when she puked on his shoulder as a baby, when she hugged him when she was covered in dirt, and when she threw a ball to his face accidently.

Apart from that, L even admit that the girl was really cute and liked her from afar.

So maybe observing L and Mei for two weeks could prove that he was unfair to L.

When Sayu noticed how spaced put Light was, she snapped her finger to catch Light's attention again, "You are not solving a math problem, silly, don't think about it that much!"

Light looked at her and nodded slowly with a smile, "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am!" She laughed and took a deep breath, "You would be a great father Light... Talk to L about this and I am pretty sure even if he doesn't want kids, he would be happy to spend some time with Mei, he loves her. And you will do your observation meanwhile."

Light smiled and took a sip of his tea, "Yeah, he would."

*

"Absolutely no." L said, his eyes still fixed on his laptop's screen, not even bothering to look at Light.

"What!? Why?" Light said as he frowned.

L sighed, "Do you realize what are you asking? Kids are little demons who cause nothing but trouble."

Light crossed his arms in anger, "Mei is not a little demon, you like her!"

L kept doing what he was doing on his laptop and spoke in a calm manner, "Yeah, she is fine, but I don't love her enough to spend two weeks with her."

Light went to L, stood up in front of L's desk and shut down his laptop's screen as he glared at him.

L finally lookep up at Light and yelped in surprise, "What the fuck!? I was working!"

"You were playing Solitaire, cut the crap!" Light hissed.

Light was right, he was playing Solitaire, so he sighed and leaned back in his chair, "...You are aggressive."

Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath before asking again, "Why not?" 

L laughed at the absurd question, "What do you mean 'why'? Kids puke and shit everywhere, Light!"

Light gasped in shock and started shouting, "She is not a dog, L!"

L murmured, "Well, she puked on me once."

"Yes, when she was a baby!"

L cursed under his breath and thought for a while, then he got up from his chair and went to Light.

Light was glaring at L and waiting for him to say something, so L started in a soft tone, "Light, do you really think our house is suitable for a six years old?"

"Seven." Light corrected, "And of course I do, why wouldn't it be?"

L sighed and continued, "Light, we are a fucked up couple. The only reason why we are together is because we are even way more fucked up without each other." He paused and smirked before adding, "And also because the sex is way too good."

Light's eye widened in shock and yelled, "That is how you see our marriage!?"

L then cupped Light's face gently and kissed his forehead, "And also because you are the love of my life and I really can't imagine living without you."

He pulled back and looked down at Light, but he saw Light's angry face again. Looked like his words didn't work at all, even if they were true.

L kept explaining, "We fight at least once a day, I think there is something wrong when we don't. You drive me up the fucking wall and I am pretty sure you want to kill me most of the time."

Light got even more angry after that, "It is not like we are trying to murder each other!"

L let out a whimper, "Yeah, I know. But what I am saying is, I think two weeks in this house wouldn't be really healthy for Mei."

Light pushed L away and started shouting again, "I don't care! She is staying and that is it!"

"I don't remember agreeing." L hissed.

Light took one step further, glaring at L with his nearly turned red eyes, "You don't have to because I run this fucking house!"

He didn't even let L answer, he narrowed his eyes and continued, "I already said yes! We are going to behave ourselves and you will do as I say! And if you have a problem with it, you can consider fucking your hand in the rest of your life!"

L shouted back, "Why the fuck did you ask me in the first place if you already said yes!?"

"I wanted to hear your answer." Light said, now way more calmer.

L looked around as he cursed and thought. When something came up to his mind, he looked back at Light and smiled, "Okay."

"Thank you." Light said and smiled back, "To be honest, I expected more childish reactions but I am not going to complain, I am glad we agree."

When L just nodded with the same smile, Light exhaled in relief and started heading to the bed. He layed down and reached for the book on his nightstand.

Just when he started reading his book peacefully, he jerked in fear when L knocked down the lamb on his own nightstand and it crushed with a loud thump.

"What the hell!?" Light yelled in shock.

L gasped dramatically, "Oh my god! Looks like little Mei didn't listen to you when you said she can't play with a ball inside the house and broke the lamb!"

Light's eye widened at what L did, he couldn't believe how childish he was, "Is this how you want to play!? What are you, a child!?"

L shook his head, "I didn't do anything, Mei did. And no, I am not a child, Mei is."

Light closed his eyes and started to count to ten silently. When he was calm enough, he looked up at L and smiled, "Do what you want, I am not going to change my mind."

Two could play this game.

"Okay." L said and returned Light's smile.

Light went back to reading his book, but got interrupted again with L's voice.

"Isn't this your favorite parfume, Light?" L asked, holding a parfume bottle and looking at it with curious eyes.

Light just stared at him. _He wouldn't do it _, Light thought, or hoped.__

____

L shaked the bottle a little and looked at Light and spoke, "It is such a disaster it is made of glass."

____

"Don't." Light murmured softly.

____

L shrugged his shoulders, "I am an eight years old with a ball and I am clearly out of your sight right now. You can't tell me what to do." He smirked, "Did you give up after five minutes?"

____

L was right, Light really wanted to kill L most of the time. But he wasn't going to give up now.

____

"I didn't." 

____

L nodded and let the bottle slip down from his hand, "Oopsie."

____

Even if Light's heart ached a little when the bottle crashed, he didn't show any reactions. He could buy an another one, with L's credit card, of course.

____

Light lifted his book and spoke tiredly, "If you are done destroying objects, I want to continue reading."

____

L rubbed his hands together and smirked again, "Yeah, I got bored of playing with the ball for today. But tomorrow? Who knows what I would do as a little demon."

____

Light sighed and nodded, "Do your best then, and clean up this mess."

____

L was going to answer but Light cut him off when he realized what L was going to say, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I can't make a seven years old clean this up, there are glass everywhere."

____

L laughed in victory, "My clever beauty..."

____


	2. Hide and Seek

After four days of L destroying objects and turning Light's life into a living hell, it turned out Light was really determined.

Today was Wednesday, the first day Mei was going to spend with L and Light. Everything was settled. The guest room was ready and Mei's belongings took their place in it already.

"It is never too late to change your mind, you know." L said as he leaned towards the bathroom's door.

Light glanced at him through the mirror and continued to comb his hair. "I thought we have been through this."

L let out a sarcastic laugh, "By that, I guess you mean how you gave me no choice."

When Light didn't even bother to answer, L suddenly came up with an suggestion, "We can get a kitten."

Light stopped for a while, trying to understand what L said, then he sighed and continued to comb his hair again. "What?"

"If you are depressed, we can get a kitten!" L said with a little smile.

Light put the comb down on the countertop and turned around to face L, he leaned backwards and crossed his arms.

He squinted his eyes and stared at L, "What?"

"I already felt something was off with you lately, you are even more aggressive than you normally are and you started eat a lot more. So if you want something to cheer you up, we can get a kitten!"

Light blinked a couple times in surprise and opened his mouth to answer but L cut him off and went on, "They are also small, really cute as well and they can't talk, which is really better!"

Light hissed, "Stop comparing my niece to cats and dogs!" He paused for a moment to take deep breath and forced a smile, "I am not depressed. The reason why I am more 'aggressive' lately might be the fact that you are making me feel that way, L, not because I am depressed."

"Well I just think..."

"I don't want a kitten, L!" Light shouted, "I just want to spend some time with my niece. That is all I want." 

L laughed, "Spend some time? You are not the one who is working from home, I am the one who will have to deal with her!"

Light sighed and went to L, he cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. As much as L didn't expect the sudden kiss, he quickly wrapped his arms around Light's waist. Light was swiveling his head back and forth as he got lost into the kiss with the amazing little sounds he made that turned L on so much.

But suddenly L pulled back a bit and murmured against Light's lips, "You can't always shut me up with a kiss."

Light ignored the comment and crashed their lips back together. Hungirly, L deepened the kiss by sliding his tounge inside Light's mouth and started to explore every inch of his mouth like he didn't know already. Small, lewd moans kept escaping Light's mouth at the feeling and one of his hands went to grab L's wild hair.

L's hand slowly slid down to Light's hips, but then Light pulled away, looking at L's eyes with a sly smile.

He spoke with a sweet tone, "L, you are a grown man, and the world's greatest detective." He patted L's chest, "I am sure you can deal with a seven year old, right?"

L stared at him for a while, then asked hopefully, "A puppy?"

"No." Light said firmly and L nodded with disappointment on his face.

Light smiled again and gave L a last, quick kiss. "Watari will pick Mei up from school at three pm." He said as he went to the countertop to grab his cologne and do the final touch before he leaves for work.

"Watari will prepare her lunch, so you don't have to worry about that either." He said as he sprayed the cologne to both sides of his neck.

_Yeah, because lunch was the only problem for me, _L thought to himself.__

____

Light put the cologne down and turned to L again, "All you have to do is... help her with her homework, chat with her, or play games with her! And, Watari is here, so you don't have to worry that much."

____

L reluctantly nodded with a sulky face, "Thank you." Light said an kissed L's cheek before he left for work.

____

____

*

____

____

L was in the living room, working on his laptop when he heard the main door opening. He let out a long sigh after hearing the girl's voice and got up from his chair.

____

He looked at the door and saw Watari and Mei walking towards the stairs. When Mei noticed L in the living room, she stopped and ran to him.

____

"Ryuzaki!" She yelled happily and hugged him, hugged his waist actually, because of the difference in their height.

____

"Mei..." L said and stayed still, didn't return to hug at first, he felt uncomfortable. But then he forced a smile and patted her back slowly, "You have grown up since I last saw you, haven't you?" 

____

"Yes!" Mei said, she pulled back and looked up at L with a smile, "I missed you!"

____

"Lucky me..." L murmured under his breath and looked at Watari, "Watari please show her the bathroom so she can wash her hands, and her room afterwards."

____

"Come with me, little lady." Watari said and Mei followed him with a giggle.

____

L sat down on his chair and sighed as he stared at his laptop's screen. "I hate this already..." He murmured to himself.

____

After a couple of minutes Watari came to the living room, "She is in her room."

____

"Good," L said, still focused on his laptop's screen, "anyways, we have a serious problem." 

____

"What is it?"

____

"We are out of sweets." L reached out for a post it on the table and handed it to Watari, "Here is the list."

____

Watari eyed the list, "It would take a couple of hours to get all of these."

____

"Yes?"

____

"I was going to prepare lunch for Mei." 

____

L looked up at the man, "I think I am qualified enough to make her a sandwich too, Watari."

____

"I know you are qualified enought to make a sandwich, but not only that. Are you sure you can look after her till I come back?"

____

Watari was right. L didn't want to deal with the girl at all. He was actually happy that Watari was here so he can deal with her and she wouldn't bother L.

____

But on the other hand, he was out of sweets. That was a serious problem, a bigger problem. Under the circumstances, L decided that looking after a seven year couldn't be that hard. Yes, trouble makers, but it couldn't be that hard, just a bit annoying maybe.

____

"I will, it can't be that hard." L said in a flat tone and turned back to his laptop.

____

Watari didn't answer, he just left the room with the list in his hand.

____

____

*

____

____

When Mei came back to the living room, L turned to face her and spoke, "You must be hungry, I guess."

____

Mei shook her head, "I am not hungry, I ate at school."

____

"Are you sure? I am not going to ask again."

____

Mei nodded with a smile which caused L to nod happily as well, "Okay then, make yourself home." he said and turned back to his laptop to continue working.

____

"What are we going to do now?" Mei asked curiously.

____

"I will be working and you are going to do... your homework."

____

"I don't have homework."

____

L reached for a file on the desk, "Then find something else to do." he said as he eyed the informations on the file.

____

Mei sit on the sofa and stared at L, "What are you doing?" 

____

"I am working."

____

____

"What are you working on?"

____

____

"Catching a bad guy." L said and put a jelly bean in his mouth.

____

____

Mei's eyes widened, "Are you a detective like uncle too!? I didn't know that!"

____

____

"Yes," L said and glanced at the girl before adding, "but I am better."

____

____

"Can I help!?" Mei asked in excitement as he patted her feet on the floor.

____

____

"No."

____

____

Mei's face dropped when she heard the answer and pouted, "Why?"

____

____

L sighed and waved his hand at Mei, not bothering to look at her, "Go play with a ball or something like that."

____

____

"Mommy banned me from playing with balls inside the house."

____

____

"How bad." L mumbled.

____

____

"Why do you sit like that?" Mei asked.

____

____

"Because if I sit normally, my deductive skills would be reduced by about forty percent."

____

____

Mei stared at him in confusion and blinked, "What?"

____

____

"It helps me think." L corrected his choices of words, "And stop asking questions, I am working. Go to your room and find something to do, I am busy."

____

____

"No, I want to stay here with you!" Mei refused.

____

____

"Then be quiet."

____

____

Mei got up from the sofa and went to L's desk, she looked at all the scattered files and papers on it. She picked one and asked, "What is this?"

____

L glanced at the girl, as soon as he saw what file she was holding, he quickly snatched the file from her hands. "Those are the things what a seven year old girl like you shouldn't see."

____

Mei pouted again, then she reached for an another thing on the desk but L grabbed the back of her t-shirt and pulled her to himself.

____

____

"Stop touching things." L hissed.

____

____

"But I am bored and I want to help!" She said and picked a jelly bean from the bowl on the desk.

____

L grabbed a handful of jelly beans and dropped them in Mei's hand, "If you want to help, just sit on the sofa quietly and wait like a good little girl as you enjoy your sweets."

____

Mei whined but did as what she been told. She went to the sofa, sat down and started to eat her jelly beans. "When are you going to finish working?"

____

____

"When I finish working."

____

____

Mei nodded and asked before putting a jelly bean in her mouth, "Do you have games on your phone? I am bored and you don't let me help..."

____

L closed his eyes and licked his lips in annoyence, "No, I don't have any games on my phone." He turned to the girl, "And what I told you about being quiet?"

____

Mei didn't respond and just stared at L with a pout, then L spoke again, "Just be quiet and wait. After I finish this, we can do whatever you want. I will download games for you if that is what you want, okay?"

____

"Okay..." Mei said and continued to eat her jelly beans in silence, L smiled in relief and went back to working on his case.

____

But his relief didn't last that long since Mei decided to murmur a song and tap her feet on the floor.

____

L tried to ignore it at first and just focuse on his work, but with each passing second, he got even more irritated by the sound.

____

He really tried his best to ignore it but after two minutes, he just couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes shut and rubbed his eye as he tried to think.

____

____

Then, all of a sudden, a brilliant idea came up to his mind.

____

____

"Mei!" He said happily and looked at the girl with a grin. "I am so, so, so bored of working! It can wait for a bit, let's play a game!"

____

____

Mei's eyes widened in excitement, she got up from the sofa and smiled, "What game?"

____

____

L's grin grew bigger, "Hide and Seek!"

____

____

"Okay!" Mei said and clapped her hands.

____

____

"You will hide and I will seek!" He narrowed his eyes and added, "But there is this one rule."

____

____

"What is it?"

____

____

"You can only hide inside the house. You can't go outside, okay?"

____

____

"Okay!"

____

____

"Do you promise?"

____

____

"Yes!" 

____

____

"Oh and, never come out till I find you. Losing is... uh..." He thought for some seconds before finishing, "...for losers!"

____

Mei nodded, so L closed his eyes with his hands and started to count down. "Ten, nine, eight..."

____

L could say Mei quickly left the room by her footsteps, he smiled to himself. He opened his eyes but kept counting. "Five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here I come!"

____

He inhaled deeply, cocked his head to both sides and exhaled. Finally, some peace, he thought and focused on his work.

____

After fifteen minutes in peace, L finally solved the case. He smirked, threw a jelly bean up in air and cacthed it with his mouth.

____

He shut down his laptop's screen and looked around. Time to find play Hide and Seek now, he thought.

____

Just when he was going to get up on his feet, he stopped and started to doubt. He really didn't want to find Mei, and after all, looks like Mei didn't have a problem with hiding for fifteen minutes, which surprised L that she actually listened to him.

____

Now that he thought about it, he was being generous when he compared her to a pet because even a dog realizes that the owner faked throwing the ball after a minute.

____

So, why would it be a problem if she hide for a bit longer? And there was still time till Light come back from work.

____

He thought about it, and thought about it and thought about it. He took a deep breath and clicked his tongue. His two options were fighting to death inside his head, like a dog fight. 

____

Finding Mei was a Chihuahua, and playing Solitaire was a Pitbull.

____

He narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Fair enough." then he flipped his laptop's screen and opened Solitaire.

____

____

*

____

____

After three hours of playing Solitaire, L heard the main door opening and Light's voice.

____

"I am home!"

____

Light stepped into the living room with a shopping bag in his hand. L didn't take his eyes off of his screen, "Welcome." he said calmly.

____

Light just nodded with a smile and took a look around, his eyes looking for Mei. When the girl didn't seem to be around, he looked at L.

____

"Where is Mei?"

____

After hearing the question, L winced and his eyes widened at the sudden realization of the fact that Light came home and that he completely forgot Mei.

____

He turned his face to Light with pure worry in his eyes and repeated, "You came home!"

____

He quickly glanced at the bottom of his laptop's screen to check the time, his eyes widened when he realized he had been playing Solitaire for straight three hours.

____

Three hours passed? When the fuck!? He cursed to himself.

____

Then he thought about the girl. Tree hours passed and yet she didn't gave up and come out? What if something bad happened to her? What if she didn't listen to him and go outside?

____

Worry and fear started to surround L's mind. If something bad happened to the girl, Light would skin him and make him into shoes.

____

He washed the bad ideas away since they were not helping and in the worst case, the girl probably fell asleep under a bed or something like that. Because as far as L knew Mei, she wasn't the sharpest girl in the world and is pretty docile. She wouldn't disobey him and she really had the IQ to do that.

____

"Ah... Yeah, I did." Light let out a small laugh and lifted the shopping bag, "And I got a gift for Mei! So, where is she?" He asked again with a smile on his face.

____

"That is an excellent question..." L mumbled to himself, he eyed around a bit before fixating his stares on Light, his mind trying to come up with an answer desperately. 

____

When Light couldn't get an answer and grow tired of L staring at him blankly, he snapped his finger to catch his attention.

____

"Ryuzaki?"

____

L shook his head and laughed nervously, "Yes?"

____

"Where is Mei?"

____

L blinked a couple times before laughing nervously again, "In the house..."

____

Light rolled his eyes in response, he put the shopping bag down on the sofa and went to L's desk.

____

He sat on the armset of L's armcahir and stared at him in the eyes for a bit. L was just smiling at him awkwardly, his mind still thinking for an answer.

____

Light's hand went to L's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled and spoke in a low tone, "I know you are not very happy with Mei staying... Your jokes become even more awful when you are upset and stressed."

____

L forced a chuckle and nodded, then Light let out a sigh before continuing, "I am sorry. I know I forced you into this, it was an ass move..."

____

L stratched his temple, looking down to avoid eye contact, "It is... It is okay."

____

Light nodded, his face made it obvious how guilty he felt, "But she is my niece after all, you know... Though I am sure you will end up loving her as much as I do."

____

"I have no doubts..." L said, still refusing to look at Light.

____

Light got closer to him, a smile on his face again, "Thank you, for still looking after her today."

____

His smile turned into something dirty as he purred in L's ear, "And you know what? I will show you how much I appreciate it tonight."

____

L closed his eyes, _'Oh god..' ___

______ _ _

Light pulled back and looked around once again, "So tell me, where is she?"

______ _ _

L gulped at the question, but were finally able to look at Light, "Let me just..." He paused to clear his throat, "Mei! Come here! Your uncle came!"

______ _ _

He waited, with hopes from the bottom of his heart, for the girl to join them in the living room.

______ _ _

Unlucky for him, Mei didn't show up. The girl really listened to him when he said not come out until he finds her.

______ _ _

So he shouted again, "Mei! Stop playing, come out!"

______ _ _

Light huffed, "Just tell me where she is. Is she in her room?"

______ _ _

"Well... That is possible." L forced an another laugh, he looked down at the carpet again and continued with a weak voice, "She also might be in a wardrobe, under the bed, or any place... like that... that she can fit..."

______ _ _

"What?" Light asked.

______ _ _

L looked at him in the eyes and smiled, "I don't know, we are playing Hide and Seek! She can be hiding anywhere!

______ _ _

A small smile appeared on Light's face at the idea, but when he realized something was off with the picture, his smile quickly disappeared.

______ _ _

He glanced at L's laptop's screen and looked back at L with a suspicious face, "You are playing Hide and Seek, while you are," he turned the latpop's screen to himself and continued, "playing Solitaire."

______ _ _

Instead of an answer, L just stared at Light with the same smile in silence, his smile showing how desperate he was.

______ _ _

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Light asked, "If you are playing Hide and Seek why aren't you looking for her?"

______ _ _

L blinked and kept staring, still not saying a word. Unfortunately for him, his smile showed off how desperate he was.

______ _ _

Light stared back at L, trying to figure out L's stupid smile as the suspicious look on his face became stronger with every seconds.

______ _ _

After a while, the suspicion on Light's face slowly turned into disappointment. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "How long has she been hiding?"

______ _ _

L looked down at the carpet in guilt and started to scratch his chin. He said something under his breath but it all came out as meaningless mumbles.

______ _ _

"What?" Light asked, his eyes now open and glaring at L.

______ _ _

Like he was trying to test Light's patience, he mumbled under his breath again.

______ _ _

"Spit it out!" Light said as he reached his limit.

______ _ _

L couldn't take the pressure anymore and spat it out, "Three hours!"

______ _ _

Light's eyes suddenly wined in shock and his jaw dropped after hearing the answer. He got up on his feet from the armset and started to shout, "She is been hiding for three hours!?"

______ _ _

"I lost track of time, okay!? You have no idea what kind of a game Solitaire is!" L said in frustration.

______ _ _

Light gritted his teeth and kept shouting, he was seeing red, "Did you lost your fucking mind!? Three hours!? What if something bad happened to her?! What if she gone outside!?"

______ _ _

The more he thought about the situation, the more his anxiety grew bigger and bigger. All the worst scenarios were flashing before his eyes and making him shiver.

______ _ _

"She probably fell asleep around somewhere. I made it clear for her to not go outside."

______ _ _

"Good job! Did you consider she is seven years old!?" Light said, "We have to find her quickly! Check everywhere!"

______ _ _

Without wasting any more time, Light rushed to the hall to look out as he kept calling the girl's name, "Mei!"

______ _ _

L was checking the bathroom while Light was checking inside the shoe cabinets and the wardrobe in the hall. Mei, god, please be sleeping somewhere, Light thought to himself.

______ _ _

L checked every corner in the bathroom; the bathtub, the laundry basket and even inside the cabinets and the washing machine even if there was no way of her hiding there.

______ _ _

After he was sure Mei was not in the bathroom, he yelled as he was walking up to Light, "She is not in the bathroom!"

______ _ _

Light sighed nervously, "She is not here either!" then he looked at L, "Let's check the kitchen!"

______ _ _

The kitchen was big enough for a kid to hide and there was a glass door that was opening to the backyard, which was an another perfect place to hide; but if she went to the backyard, she could have gone outside as well and the idea of it made Light's blood run cold.

______ _ _

The moment they stepped in the kitchen and glanced around, they saw little feet and the bulge behind the curtains of the glass door.

______ _ _

Light felt a huge relief ringing in after seeing the view before his eyes, "Oh God..." He quickly ran to the glass door and pulled the curtains to the side. He kneeled down next to the curled girl and called, "Mei!"

______ _ _

When the girl didn't respond, nor looked conscious, Light felt his heart stopping in his chest for a second.

______ _ _

He started to shake the girl gently by her shoulders and checked her breath by putting his pointing finger under her nose.

______ _ _

"She is okay, she is okay..." He said and pulled the girl in his lap and got up on his feet.

______ _ _

He tucked the hair falling down on her face behind her ear and pressed his lips to the girl's forehead which was now visibly red like the rest of her face.

______ _ _

"She is burning." He said and turned back to L, who was leaning against the wall with his hand covering his mouth.

______ _ _

"She hid behind the glass door, she probably passed out after staying under the sun too long." L said with a weak voice.

______ _ _

Light narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low but threatening voice since he didn't want to shout next to the girl's ear, "Yes, because you let her hide for three hours."

______ _ _

"Ah..." L started but stopped as he had no idea what to say, "Well, she hid so well..." But after seeing the look on Light's face, he though maybe shutting up was a better option.

______ _ _

Light headed to leave the kitchen to took Mei to upstairs and to her bed. When he was about to leave the room, he stopped next to L. He got closer, grabbed L by his collar and pulled him to himself, "You are the luckiest man that she is safe. But don't you dare to think this is over."

______ _ _

_Fuck, _L thought to himself nervously but didn't say a word to Light. The thing that L hated the most was angry Light.__

________ _ _ _ _

Actually, no, it was a justified angry Light. Because Light was almost always angry with him anyways. But when his anger was justified, Light was basically a predator.

________ _ _ _ _

When Light headed to the upstairs, they both heard the main door opening. Light turned around to see Watari at the door with bags in his hands.

________ _ _ _ _

"Ah, Watari, thank god. I need you so bad right now." Light said in relief after seeing the old man.

________ _ _ _ _

Watari raised an eyebrow, "With what, may I ask?"

________ _ _ _ _

"Mei is unconscious, she probably passed out after staying too long under the sun. She seems okay but please come and check her. I am going to put her in her bed."

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh my... I will be there in a minute."

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

*

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

After half an hour; Mei had regained her consciousness, her body tempature had gone back to normal and was now sleeping in her bed peacefully with her tummy full.

________ _ _ _ _

L was sitting on his armchair, nervosuly rubbing his feet together while waiting for Light to come down and have his face-off.

________ _ _ _ _

Light and Watari finally joined him in the living room and the first thing Light did was shooting a death glare at L.

________ _ _ _ _

When L met Light's eyes, he felt like a vulnerable impala in a field.

________ _ _ _ _

Light sat down on the sofa, clasped his hands and took a deep breath, his glares still fixated on L.

________ _ _ _ _

_Fuck, it is code red, _L thought as he stared back at Light. He hold his breath and waited a couple seconds before opening his mouth, "You look so handsome today..."__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light cut him off, "L."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

L just blinked, "Just like every other day... But somehow you look more handsome." he tilted his head, "Is that a new suit?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"L." Light called again in rage, he took an another breath to calm himself and spoke, "I decided to be the bigger person and give you a chance to explain yourself."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

L showed his hands up in a calming manner and started, "Okay, I know it looks bad but hear me out... I was working on a case when she came, and I was really close to solving it, but she kept disturbing me!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You were playing Solitaire when I came." 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

L sighed and shook his head, "We will come to that too, okay, just wait." he declared and went on to explain.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"She kept asking questions, messing with things and just sabotage my work. I told her to leave me alone and just play in her room which she refused! After a while I just couldn't take it anymore and came up with this Hide and Seek plan. Like I said, I was really close to solving it, after solving the case I was going to look out for her!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light gestured L to continue, "After fifteen minutes in peace, I solved the case."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And yet you didn't decide to find Mei." Light commented.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, but actually no." L tried to explain, "I was going to start looking for her, but then I decided to play a couple rounds of Solitaire in peace before having to spend the rest of the day dealing with her, since we ran out of sweets and I had Watari to go out and get some."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He inhaled before continuing, "It really was going to be a couple rounds but you know what kind of a game Solitaire is! It is... It is ike a magical time black hole, time flew by and I just forgot!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You forgot that she existed!?" Light did his best to remain calm but his anger took over him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

L answered in a low tone, trying to calm Light down, "It sounds bad when you put it that way..."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It sounds bad because it is bad!" Light shut him up.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

L was taken back by after that, he paused and just waited for Light to calm himself down. "Don't you think you are overreacting?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

After that, Light lost his last piece of mind. The audicity of the man drove him up the wall.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Overreacting!? _I am _overreacting!? _" He repeated and started to laugh because of the anger he felt. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? What if she had gone outside? She could get hit by a car, get kidnapped, get injured, or just get lost! If any of these happened, how I would be able to look at Sayu's face!? Tell her that 'Well, sorry that your daughter who you trusted with me just died/got lost because my husband just let it be.'"____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L shook his head wryly, like it wasn't a big deal, "Yeah, but we found her. Can you please focus on the outcome?"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Have you lost your mind!?" He yelled, "How the hell did you even think it was a good plan!? If you can't stand children that much, why the hell did you send Watari out?! I would get your damn sweets!"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I didn't know she could be that much of a pain! I thought I could handle it! It seemed like a good plan at the time, okay! And, in fact, it was an amazing plan if only I didn't lost track of time!" L hissed back, now angry as well.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, for three fucking hours!" Light wanted to punch him in the face so much that it hurt.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meanwhile, Watari was watching the chaotic scene before him with his usual, amused face in silence like nothing was happening at all. It wasn't something unsual for him, after all. Whenever they fought, which was quite often, Watari would just let them be and watch the show in silence.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L started to get as worked up as Light, "Stop ganging up on me like it is all my fault! It is not my fault that your niece has the same IQ as a baked potato!"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"She is seven years old and yet she hid for fucking hours till she passed out." He said and put on a mocking smile, "Darwin would say; let her die."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I can't believe how much of an irresponsible, reckless, childish dick you are! It is so fucking hard to love you! I can't even believe how can I love you! I fucking regret it sometimes!" _Light spat it all in venom, not thinking about the things he said before-hand.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L stared at him blankly for a while, not having any idea what to say. He blinked a couple times, trying to figure out what to do or say.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But instead of an answer, an angry come back, he rested his hands on his knees and just looked down.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After realizing what he had said, Light closed his eyes and let out a long, tired sigh. _Ah, fuck, great, _he thought as he rubbed his eyes.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He got up to went to L's armchair, he sat on the armset and looked down at L, "I am..." he paused for a moment, "I am sorry. I didn't mean it... I really didn't."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L lifted his head but didn't meet Light's eyes, "Okay." he said like a sulking child. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light sighed once more, "But it is true that you are so hard. Even you actually know how fucked up what you did was. You deserved it, except the last part."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L nodded and repeated, still not looking at Light, "Okay."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"L." Light said, tired of L's attitude now.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

L finally looked at Light and spoke in a flat tone, "Yeah, okay, I know, I am sorry. It wasn't the best thing to do."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Light gave him a look, he corrected himself. "It was probably the worst thing to do."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light nodded, "If you ever do something like this again, then I will be your worst nightmare. From now on, you will act like a responsible adult and look after Mei like one."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He turned to Watari then, "And you will look after L looking after Mei."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I can just look after Mei instead."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light didn't answer for a bit, taken back by the very rational response, but then he blinked and answered firmly, "No."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even if today L successfully proved he would be a terrible father, Light didn't want to let go of his hopes. He still had thirteen days and he wanted to observe L as a parent till the end, so letting Watari handle Mei would ruin everything.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Thirteen more days to go, _Light thought.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He turned back at L, stared at him in silence and thought, _please, prove me wrong, please... ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN. It is been two months after the fisrt chapter... That's why I always write one-shots, lol.
> 
> Okay, okay, really though? I have been feeling like total SHIT lately, both mentally and physically. I couldn't write anything, that's why this chapter waited for this long.
> 
> Comments are really really appreciated and English is not my native language, sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


	3. The Enemy

L was sitting in the back seat of his limousine with his knees pressed against his chest and his thumb in his mouth, waiting in front Sarugaku Elemantary School to pick Mei up.

The duty was sadly left to him since L had sent Watari to Galler, Cardiff early this morning for the murder cases happening.

L hated that he needed to sent Watari to Cardiff, but the case was pretty interesting to scratch his intelligence and the stupid detectives had no idea what to do.

Now he had to deal with Mei alone, which was bad, really bad. After hearing about the case, Light wasn't happy. He was afraid something like the Hide and Seek accident can happen again, but he made sure that L understood he has to act like a responsible human being and take care of Mei while he was at work or he can choose a coffin for himself.

After that, he even came to pick the girl up from school. Letting his personal driver, a stranger to Mei, pick her up from school might scare her and maybe she would develop trust for I-am-this-person's-friend-come-with-me strangers. He was _that_ thoughtful now.

A seven years old probably knows this already, but then again, this was Mei. L can never be sure about what she knows and doesn't.

He sighed in annoyence as he winded down his window and looked at the kids that were coming out of the building.

When Mei spotted the luxurious car and L at the window, she started to run to the car. L opened the car's door for Mei to get in and Mei settled herself before L. She took off her schoolbag and put it aside on the seat.

"Where is Watari? He was going to pick me up!"

"He went on a work trip for some time. I will be picking you up from now on till he comes back." L said flatly.

"Okay." She said, after a few seconds her usual happy face turned into a mix of bit disgust and excitement. She leaned forwards and spoke, "You wouldn't believe what happened today!"

"Oh my god. What happened?" He asked with a blank face and in a really disinterested tone.

"My classmate Kento peed and pooped while crying in the class!"

As soon as L heard what she said, he stopped staring out of the window and turned his face at Mei with shock, "What?"

Mei nodded slowly, "He asked to go to the bathroom but Yuki-san didn't let him," she lowered her voice, almost whispering, "so he did it right there..."

L just stared at Mei with a mildly irritated face, "Go on."

"He pooped with loud noises and then he wanted to run to the door but then he peed. When everyone started to laugh, he started crying and screaming. We went quiet and he ran out off class..."

L's eyes widened a bit and leaned back in his seat, "Woah." was all he said as he stared at the limousine's ceiling.

 _Maybe I treated Mei too harshly,_ he thought to himself after hearing the boy's story.

L fell out of his thoughts with Mei's now cheerful again voice, "We will have a career day on Monday!" she said and changed the topic suddenly. 

"Someone in our family will come to school and talk about their jobs!" She explained excitedly, "I am so happy that I am staying with you so uncle can come! He will be the only detective, everyone will think I am so cool!"

"I can't even imagine how cool you will be." L mocked.

"Yeah!" Mei said with shining eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Mei talked again. She pursed her lips, "I am not going to play with you today! You are so bad at games!"

"Yeah, games are not my strongest point." L said. 

He sighed and leaned against the window, tried to took in some fresh air because Mei's nonstop talking and energy was already draining.

 _It will be a long way home,_ he thought.

After fifteen minutes on the road, they came home. L made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Mei.

Right after Mei took her last bite, L took the plate in front of her in a rush and put it in the dishwasher.

"Okay, now that you finished and don't want to play with me anymore, go to your room and finish your homework or whatever you want. I will be working in the living room. Do not disturb me unless you need something."

Mei nodded with a smile, "Okay."

"Great." L said and left the kitchen to go to the living room. He settled himself in his armchair and flipped his laptop's screen.

When he heard Mei went upstairs, he felt happiness. He was alone and there was no voice in the house. He took a deep breath and started to work.

*

L opened his eyes slowly and groaned in pain. After his vision became clear, he glanced around a bit. He was still in his armchair and his laptop still remained in front of him on the desk.

He checked the time and realized it is been nearly an hour. He huffed and thought about how many hours he had gone without sleep. _Sixty three hours,_ he cursed under his breath.

Normally, Light was able to make him sleep for at least two hours everyday, but the last few days L took on so many cases and refused to sleep no matter what. When L was like this, he would often black out.

He remembered that he has to make a call with the detectives in Cardiff. He connected Watari to see if he can make a call at the moment.

After a few minutes, L started the call with the police force. 

"I am L." he started, "We don't need to waste time with introductions, I know you all well, so let's start."

He opened the case files and continued, "Did you compare the handwritings like I asked?"

The police chief, Peter McAdams, answered from the other side, "Yeah, it doesn't match. There are similarities but it can't prove anything. We are still in the..."

As L were listening the detective, something popped up on his screen. He raised an eyebrow and read the pop up box.

_**"Congratulations! You are our 100.000th customer! Click the link below to get your specail present!"** _

_What the fuck_ , L mumbled to himself in surprise.

Before he could understand what was happening, an another one popped up.

_**"How do I earn 10.000 dollars in a day? Click the link below to learn and become a millionaire!"** _

_What_ , he mumbled to himself and stared at the screen. He tried to close the pop ups but the third one came up.

_**"Hot MILFs in your area! Angela69 is three miles away! Find MORE sexy MILFs in your area!"** _

After that, he got nervous. While the detectives continued to explain what they have in their hands and argue with each other, the pop ups also continued.

In a minute, L was finally able to stop the pop ups. He waited for a bit to see if more would pop up, but thankfully it didn't, so he exhaled in relief.

"So, that is it. What are we going to do next?" He heard Peter asking from the other side.

He unmuted his microphone and spoke, "In Cardiff, there are only a few houses who has this type of..."

Suddenly, a new tap appeared and L was cut off by a woman's voice.

_**"Warning. Do not enter this game if you are under eighteen years old."** _

There was a minute of complete silence on the both sides, but one of the detectices finally broke it, "Ah... What was... that?"

L closed his eyes and cringed, he didn't even know what to say at first, but he quickly spat out a "I will call you again." and ended the call.

"What the fuck is happening!?" He growled in anger and tried to find the problem. When he finished dealing with all the taps, he saw a zip file named 'Fortnite' on the desktop.

His anger and frustration grew bigger the more he stared at the screen before him with a confused face.

_Then it hit him._

"Mei!" L shouted in anger and quickly started to work on recovering his laptop. After the waiting screen came up, he got up on his feet to go upstairs. He was making meaningless sounds out of anger as he was on his way to to her room.

L bursted into the room, "Mei!"

Mei winced at the sudden action and looked at L innocently, "Yeah?"

He went to Mei's desk and sit on the other stool next to hers. He rubbed his eyes with his palms for a while to calm himself down before saying anything. He took a deep breath and looked at Mei in the eyes.

"I am going go ask you one question..." He said in the most calm tone he can manage, "Did you touch my laptop while I was sleeping?" He asked, even if he knew the answer.

The innocent look on Mei's face was still there, she nodded, "Yeah."

L closed his eyes and wetted his lips, he tilted his head slightly and asked, "And why did you do it?"

"Because you said you would download games for me. When I finished my homework I came to the living room to ask but you didn't wake up!" Mei answered, not aware of what she did, "So I tried to do it myself."

She pouted before adding, "But I couldn't even play it..."

"Yeah, you downloaded the wrong thing and infected the laptop with a virus. It could cause so many damage and I could lose all my data." L explained after seeing how oblivious Mei was.

Mei looked at him in confusion, "I didn't do anything! I left it as it was afterwards. Your laptop is useless, it couldn't even download a game!"

 _Or you are an idiot,_ L thought. All the things he wanted to say to the girl but how he couldn't because of Light was making him even more angry.

He let out an frustrated chuckle, "It is just hard to use." He said and tried to make the situation clear for her, "What you did was really bad. I was in the middle of catching a bad guy, but I couldn't do it because of the thing you downloaded. The bad guy is still out there and hurting people."

"Oh..." Mei went quite after that because of the guilt she felt, "I am sorry..."

"It is okay. Just don't touch my laptop without asking me again. Do you understand?" L warned.

"Okay." Mei agreed and asked, "So now that you are awake, can you download it for me?" She asked with a smile.

L sighed before answering, "Not now. I am trying to save the laptop from that virus."

Mei turned her face away and crossed her arms across her chest, "You can say it if you don't want to."

L started to massage his temples and remained silent.

*

After L successfully recovered his laptop and worked on the other small cases he took for a while, he craved some sweets.

He remembered that there was a box of pink frosted sprinkled donuts, his absolute favorite, in the fringe and felt happy.

It was a routine for L. Every Thursday he would eat his favorite donuts while playing Solitaire to relax before watching his favorite TV show, Forbidden Apple.

It was pretty simple, but it was always making L feel so happy.

He checked the time and saw he had about half an hour left before the show starts, "Time to eat the donuts." he mumbled. He got up and went to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge with a smile on his face, but when he looked at the shelf the box supposed to be, all he saw was nothing.

Then he heard a voice from behind, "What are you looking for?"

He turned around and saw Mei.

The moment he saw the girl, his heart shattered in pieces. His face expression was a mix of despair, sadness and disappointment.

However, Mei was looking really happy.

She was holding an empty box and a donut in her other hand that she was chewing on. The collar of her black t-shirt was covered with crumbles and her mouth was covered with pink sugar frosting.

She took an another bite of her donut and shook her head to get an answer from L.

"...Did you eat all of them?" He asked with a weak voice out of despair, looking at box in her hand.

Mei smiled, "Yeah, they were so delicious!"

Normally, L was a calm man, but right now, he was everything but calm. It was the second day of Mei's stay over and the demon already managed to turn his life into a living hell.

"They were mine! Why did you eat it!?"

Mei argued, "It was in the fridge, I didn't see your name on it."

"And you ate it!?"

Mei frowned, "Can't you buy it again? They are just donuts." she said and added, "And the fridge is full of sweets!"

"I don't want any sweets, I want my donuts! And they were not just donuts! They were my Thursday pink donuts!" L half yelled with a broken voice.

"Your what?"

"God, agh!" He groaned. He put his hands on the counter and bowed his head. He kept groaning like he was in actual pain.

Mei watched him for a while but then she spoke with a scolding voice, "Mommy says if you want to be happy, you need to share!"

L lifted his head to look at her, "I would be happy if I ate my donuts!"

Mei looked at the last half donut in her hand. She went to L and handed the donut to him, "You can have it if you want."

L looked at the half eaten donut and got even more angry, "I mean all of them!"

"Okay!" Mei said and ate the rest half of it in one bite. When she swallowed it, she frowned again, "You are terrible at playing games, you don't share your laptop and you don't even share sweets!"

This is the first time in my life I wanted to kick a kid, he thought darkly. 

He opened the kitchen cupboard and grabbed a few packs of panda biscuits, "I am going upstairs, leave me alone!" he said and stormed out of the kitchen with a broken heart.

*

After nearly half an hour, L went downstairs with a pack of gummy bears so watch his TV Show. He was now calmer and a bit happy because at least he can watch his show.

He sat on the sofa in his usual sitting position and turned on the TV. He swicthed the channel to Sakura TV and opened his gummy bears pack as he waited for the show to begin.

Just when he felt happy, he heard someone entering the living room.

Mei settled herself cross-legged next to L on the sofa. She grabbed the remote controller and switched the channel to the kids' channel.

L turned his face at her and asked with a confused tone, "What are you doing?"

Mei didn't take her eyes off of screen and answered happily, "I will watch Doraemon!" 

L's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no! I will watch Forbidden Apple." he said and tried to grab the remote controller from Mei's hands.

Mei didn't let go the remote controller, "But I want to watch Doraemon!"

"A life lesson, you can't always get what you want." L said arrogantly.

He tried to snatch the controller but Mei suddenly got up with the controller in her hand and ran behind the sofa.

L narrowed his eyes and glared, "You already ruined my day! I will not let you ruin the last thing I have left with!" 

"You are the one who ruined my day!" Mei said angrily.

When they both heard the main door opening, they looked at the hall and then back at each other in silence.

"Light!"

"Uncle!"

Light walked into the living room worriedly after hearing the yells, "What is going on!?" he asked as he looked at them both.

Both L and Mei started to explain how the other ruined their day heatedly. But of course since they were yelling at the same time, Light couldn't understand anything.

He showed his hands up to shut them up and raised his voice, "Stop! I can't understand anything when you keep yelling and talking at the same time!"

Both went quite after that and Light glared at L.

He got home to see such a disaster right after L promised to be an responsible adult. He felt both angry and stupid because he thought he would actually be one.

He looked down at Mei and asked, "What happened Mei?"

L didn't even let Mei say a word and looked at Light in shock, "Wait, wait, wait! Are you seriously going to listen a seven years old girl and not me?!"

"Yes." Light answered and turned his attention back to Mei.

Mei pouted and started, "He didn't let me play games on his laptop even if he promised, he got mad when I ate the donuts in the fridge and now he doesn't let me watch cartoons!"

L gasped at the girl's words and got even more frustrated, "She is lying!"

"No, I am not!"

L ignored the girl and spoke, "I know you have a habit of always accusing me whenever something bad happends but I did nothing wrong this time!"

He took a deep breath before explaning the real story, "I picked her up from school and made her a sandwich and everything was going great, just like you asked! But I blacked out while working and she tried to download a stupid game while I was knocked out and infected the laptop with viruses! I kept getting harrassed by sexy MILFs in my area and young millionaires! But not just some pop us! A very _inappropriate_ game commercial voice cut me off during the call with the detectives in Cardiff! I recovered the laptop but something bad could happened!"

"She also ate my The Blessing Thursday pink frosted sprinkled donuts! _My Thursday pink frosted sprinkled donuts,_ Light! And now that I wanted to at least watch my show in peace, she comes and wants to watch cartoons! Light, I swear to god... if you side with her and I don't watch Forbidden Apple tonight and here, I will throw a huge tantrum."

As much as Light thought L was in the right about the virus accident, he also learnt that he was wrong with treating L as he was ten years old years old, because now he realized he was five years old.

Light throw his briefcase on the sofa and sighed, he kneeled down before Mei and asked, "What do you want watch, Mei?"

"Doraemon."

Light held her hand and nodded with a smile, "What if I open it on my tablet and you watch it on there?"

"But I want to watch it on the big screen..."

"I know, I know, but it is only for today, okay? Tomorrow you can watch it on the TV. Please, for me?"

Mei huffed and nodded reluctantly, "Okay, uncle..." 

Light kissed her cheek, "Thank you." He said and went to grab his briefcase, he pulled out his tablet and quickly opened the channel Doraemon was going to air on.

Mei pointed a finger at Light as her other hand was resting on her hips, "But I don't want to watch it here with him, uncle!"

L squinted his eyes and faked a sad face mockingly.

"You can watch it in your bedroom and I will check on you every now and then, does it sound good?" He said. He held Mei's hand again when she agreed and they walked out of the living room to go upstairs.

When Light opened the cartoon channel on his tablet and handed it to Mei, he warned, "Just watch it here with your toys and don't try to download anything, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good." Light said and left Mei in her bedroom alone to go to the living room.

He went to the living room and saw L watching the commercials on the sofa. He went to him and stood in front of the TV to block his view.

L didn't let Light open his mouth and got defensive, "Before you blame me, just know that I did everything you told me! I picked her up, I made her a sandwich even if she could do it herself and I told her to come to me if she needed anything!"

Light sighed in annoyence and shook his head, "I am glad you didn't let her pass out this time, yeah."

He sat next to L and continued, "And you are right about the virus incident. The reason I am angry is because of the rest of the story. You are acting like a peer of Mei."

L snorted, "What?"

"Don't act like you are not. L, I have been with you for twelve years, I know you very well. You are a five years old."

"Very rich coming from someone as childish as you." 

"At least I can handle a kid and don't fight with a seven years old over donuts and remote." Light hissed back before continuing, "When I came home and saw the scene, I saw two little kids fighting and crying for their mommy."

"But she pushed me to my limits!"

"You are still doing it!" Light groaned, "I know how much you love those Thursday donuts and this show. It was really unfortunate this happened but it was your fault that she ate them, you know it well too. She is a kid. If she sees sweets, she eats them. You could warn her or something, but you probaby didn't even consider she would eat them. It is your fault."

L didn't say anything because Light was right, he didn't think she would eat especially them like on purpose.

"Stop fighting with her like a kid." Light scolded, but his voice became sweet after that, "But I am glad you didn't do something like yesterday. So overall, thank you."

"It started!" L said and turned on the volume.

Light stared at him with an empty face for a while, he shooked his head triedly, "I will go change and come back, then join you."

*

Light and L was now sitting on the sofa and watching the show. Actually, they were watching the previous episode, the new episode didn't start yet.

Sadly, L couldn't watch he last episode because of the case he was working at the moment. So for the first time, L was happy how they always aired the previous episode before the actual episode.

Honestly, the show was like shit. It was all about meaningless drama, love triangles and stupid people doing stupid things. 

However, L loved it. It was so terrible and shitty that it was so fun to watch. 

At first, Light never understood why L watched the show. But one day when L was watching the show and Light was minding his own business, the show caught his eyes multiple times. It caught his eyes with how stupid it was and suddenly Light found himself watching it with L, but of course Light kept talking about how shitty everything was.

But after some time, he was able to see why L loved watching it. The show was really funny, even if it was not intentionally.

He wasn't a fan of the show, but he would join L whenever he was watching it.

But the fact that the show was terrible that it was funny wasn't the only reason why L loved it so much.

His other reason was Misa Misa. The famous actress, Misa Amane.

He was a big fan of Misa Misa. One day he saw her on a magazine and developed something for her. Light never understood why he liked her, nor liked that he liked her.

L bit into his thumb and spoke without taking his eyes off of screen, "Saito is a blind idiot. I would definitely go for Misa Misa."

Light rolled his eyes at the comment and answered in a wry tone, "She is not even that attractive. I can't understand why do you like her."

"Stop being jealous."

Light snorted, "I am not being jealous!"

L gazed at him, "You are. You keep doing the same thing everytime I compliment her."

Light leaned back and crossed his legs, "Whatever you want to think..." He said before adding, "I just can't understand how you can think she is that attractive, when she is _not_."

"Your opinion doesn't even matter anyways, you are gay. Of course you can't understand."

"Just because I am gay doesn't mean I can't decide if a girl is attractive or not." Light argued angrily.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I think the news reporter of NHN, Takada Kiyomi is pretty attractive. I just don't think Misa is."

"You are jealous." L repeated, "But don't worry. She is pretty dumb, you should see her interviews. So our marriage is safe, darling." He said with a smile and mocked.

Light didn't answer him and continued to watch the show.

Meanwhile, Mei was on her way to downstairs to get a glass of water.

L showed both of his hand to the TV out of frustration, "Of course Saito is the father!"

"No, it is Yoshi."

L turned his face to Light and gave him a look as he said something so absurd, "Don't be stupid! It is clearly Saito!"

Light raised an eyebrow at how certain he was, "And why are you so sure?"

"Her body language, of course. If you watch carefully you can see how her body language changes and how nervous she gets whenever she is around him."

Light blinked, "Or maybe her acting skills are trash. She is like that around everyone. She is acting like she is having a seizure."

"Well, well, well. We will see who wins." L said before putting a gummy bear in his mouth, "I have been waiting for the reveal for five episodes now, god!"

Mei went to the living room out of curiosity with the glass of water in her hand. She looked at the TV and recognized the show.

"Oh!" She said excitedly, "Mommy watches this too!"

Both Light and L turned around after hearing her voice.

Mei smiled and pointed at the guy on the TV, "This is the daddy of the baby!"

When L heard the words that came out of Mei's mouth, he felt like the world stopped for a second.

He turned back to the TV and saw Saito on the screen.

He held his head with both of his hands and stared at the screen with wide eyes and his mouth hung open. He felt like the world crumbled around him. He stared at the screen like that for a while.

Light just gasped and covered his mouth as he watched L's reaction.

He turned around to look at Mei again, but his face remained the same.

When Mei saw how weird L was looking at her, she asked, "What?"

"Ah..." Light chuckled nervously, "At least now you know you were right...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... Here is the new chapter, damn. It takes really long to write these aghhh
> 
> Anyways, please comment because I am a comment whore *smh* and I really want to know what you all think! :")
> 
> Comments are appreciated and English is not my native language, sorry if there are mistakes! ♡


	4. Dynamics of Sweets

It was a busy Friday for L, he was looking through the Cardiff cases again and again to find somewhere he can hold onto while he was waiting for the latest news from the detectives.

"Something is off..." He mumbled and reached to grab the lollipop on the desk. He quickly unwrapped the lollipop and put it in his mouth.

When he heard foot steps, he looked at the door and saw Mei entering the living room with worksheets and a pencil case in her hand.

"Ryuzaki..." Mei called with a bothered face and went up to him.

L looked back at his laptop and answered with the lollipop in his mouth, "What?"

Mei put the worksheets on the desk and looked at L, "Can you help me with my homework?"

L sighed and answered with a flat voice, "Can't you do it? I am busy."

Mei huffed and shook her head, "I tried but I can't... It is so hard."

"Then wait until your uncle comes. I am sure he would be glad to help you."

Mei rested her elbows on the desk and cupped her face, "But I will watch Doraemon in the evening! I have to finish it now."

L sighed and looked at Mei, then he looked back at his laptop's screen. Thinking nonstop and still finding nothing about the case was draining his mind.

Even if dealing with Mei's stupid questions wouldn't be his first choice, he thought maybe taking a break wouldn't be bad.

Not the mention Mei would probably shit on L to Light when he comes if he didn't help.

He shut down his laptop's screen and agreed, "Okay, what is it about?"

Mei smiled and answered, "Fractions!"

L got up on his feet and pointed the small glass table in front of the TV, "Settle down, I will come back with some sweets."

"Okay!" Mei cheerfully grabbed the worksheets and went to the table. She sit on the carpet with her legs crossed and watched L going to the kitchen.

When L entered the kitchen, he pulled out the lollipop in his mouth and throw it into the trash can. He opened the cupboard and took five packets of jelly beans.

After a minute, L came back to the living room with a huge bowl of jelly beans. He also settled down on the carpet next to Mei with his one knee pulled to his chest and his other leg just resting freely underneath the table.

He put a jelly bean in his mouth and picked up the worksheets to take a look at the questions.

 _Is she seriously asking me these? It is still such a mystery how can she be related to Light,_ he thought and sighed.

"Okay, which questions you couldn't do it?"

Mei pursed her lips, "All of them..."

"All of them?" L repeated, a bit surprised.

Mei nodded, "Yes... It is so hard!"

"All right then, let's start with the first question." L said. He took Mei's pencil in his hand and read the first question out loud.

_**"Which of the following options is equal to each other.** _

_**A: 1/2. B: 4/2. C: 1/4. D: 3/6 "** _

He looked at Mei and asked to see if she at least have an idea, "Which ones do you think are equal?"

Mei bit her lip and stared at the sheet for a while, then she pointed the options, "A and B?"

"What? Why did you come to that conclusion?"

Mei looked at L in the eyes and explained, "Because they both have two under the fraction line."

L wetted his lips in annoyence, "No. That is... That is not how you solve these."

Mei pouted and tried to think, then she suddenly winced after a light bulb appeared in her mind. "Oh! A and C, then!?" She said and explained her answer again, "If it is not about what is under the fraction line, then it is about what is above it! They both have one above it!"

L closed his eyes for a bit before sighing, then he looked back at Mei with a tired face, "Okay... Learning you know nothing is still something, I guess."

L looked back at the worksheet and explained, "The correct way to do these questions is simplifying. The answer is A and D."

Mei tilted her head, trying to understand how the answer could be that. When she couldn't find why, she asked, "Why?"

"Do you know what simplifying is?"

"No..."

L pointed the option D with his pen and started, "Okay, listen carefully then. It says three over six, right?"

Mei nodded, "Yes." 

"Can you divide three by three?"

"Yes, it is one!" 

"Good, at least you can divide." L commented bitterly.

Mei cupped her face again and argued, "Normally I am the best in my class! I just didn't understand this topic..." Her voice got a bit sad in the end.

L ignored her comment and continued, "And can you divide six by three?"

Mei nodded again, "Yes, it is two!"

"Good." L said. He crossed the both three and six with the pecil and wrote one and two next to them instead. "Since we can divide them, we can just say it is one over two. And this is, what simplifying is."

Then he looked at Mei, "Did you understand?"

Mei was just staring at the question, her eyes narrowed and her mind confused. She looked at L and asked, "I did, but I didn't understand why we changed it."

"We didn't change it, the ratio is the same."

"Oh, okay..." Mei said and remained silent for a while, but then she couldn't help and asked, "But then why didn't we divide six by six instead?"

L sighed and mumbled, "So you didn't understand."

He reached at the jelly bean bowl and took a few jelly beans to eat as he was thinking about how can he explain it more easier.

When he was eating the jelly beans, the last jelly bean between his finger caught his eyes. He tilted his head a bit and stared at the red jelly bean like something came up to his mind. He looked at Mei and then back at the jelly bean.

"Okay!" He suddenly said and put the jelly bean in his mouth. He grabbed Mei's pencil case and pulled out a board marker. Then he pushed the worksheets aside to make space and wrote all of the options on the glass table with the board marker.

"I want you to think of the numbers as jelly beans, Mei." L said and pointed the first fraction, "The number under the fraction line is how much jelly beans you have, and the number above the fraction line is how much jelly beans you eat. Okay?"

Mei smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

L reached to the jelly bean bowl and grabbed a few jelly beans and dropped them on the table. When he was separating jelly beans acording to the fractions, he realized he had to have four more jelly beans. So he reached the bowl again and took four more jelly beans. 

When he was about to drop them on the table as well, he noticed what Mei was doing, "Hey, don't eat the jelly beans! We are going to use them."

"But there is more in the bowl..." Mei said innocently.

"Just don't eat for five minutes, okay?" L said and took two more jelly beans to complete the fractions.

"Firstly, I am going to explain why the first two answers you gave was wrong." L said and circled the options A and C to make Mei focus.

"Don't forget; the number under the fraction line is how much jelly beans you have, and the number above the fraction line is how much jelly beans you eat."

"Got it."

"Let's look at option A, then." He pulled the two jelly beans closer to them and continued, "It says one over two. You have two jelly beans." He said and covered one of the jelly beans with his thumb, "but you ate one jelly bean." 

He glanced at Mei and asked, "Which means you ate half of the jelly beans, right?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now let's look at C. It says one over four."

Mei excitedly cut L off, "I have four jelly beans but I eat only one of them!"

"Exactly." L said and covered one of the jelly beans with his thumb again, "You ate one, and have three left. Can we say you ate half of the jelly beans?"

"No, I have to eat one more to eat half of it!"

"Yes. In the option A, you ate half of it; but in the option C, you didn't eat half of it." He said. He drew a line that connects A and C and drew a huge x on it, "So they are not equal."

"Okay, I see!" Mei looked at the table with shining eyes.

L erased everything he drew with his thumb and circled A and B this time, "We know that you ate half of it in the option A, so let's just look at option B."

He pulled the two jelly beans closer to them, "It says four over two. You have only two jelly beans but you ate four jelly beans."

He picked two more jelly beans from the bowl and put them above the two of them, "You ate four jelly beans when you only have two, so you doubled your jelly beans."

He drew a line that connects A and B and looked at Mei, "You ate half of your jelly beans in the option A, but you ate twice as you have in the option B." 

He drew a huge x on the line he drew again, "So these two options are not equal either."

"Yes! I got it!" Mei said and looked at L with a bright smile.

L picked one jelly bean from the bowl and handed to Mei, "Good girl. Have a treat."

Mei quickly took the jelly bean and ate it with the same smile.

L erased everything he drew again and circled A and D. He puled the six jelly beans closer to them and explained the last option, "It says three over six, so you have six jelly beans." He covered the three of them with his thumb, "And you ate three of them."

Mei cut L off again, "So I ate half of them!"

L nodded and drew a line that connects A and D, "You ate half of your jelly beans both in the option A and D," he drew a huge tick on the line and finished, "So it means they are equal."

He looked at Mei, "What you do doesn't change even if it has different numbers. That was why I crossed out three over six and just wrote one over two. This is what simplifying means. You need to get rid of extra numbers if what you do in the end doesn't change to see the answer more clear."

Mei tapped her hands on the table and spoke with a cheerful voice, "I got it! I understood!" She looked at L with a huge smile and added, "I wish Yuki-san explained it like this too."

L picked two jelly beans from the table, he ate one himself and he handed the other to Mei, "Yes, good girl. Have an another treat."

L erased everything on the glass table. He grabbed the worksheets and put them in front of Mei, "Try to do the rest on your own and I will step in if you can't. For every question you do correctly, you will have an another treat." He said with a flat voice.

With that, Mei started to work on the rest of the questions with the new things she learnt.

*

When Light came home, fortunately he didn't see a chaotic scene. He sighed in relief both because of that and also because he was now home. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and went to the living room.

When he stepped into the room, he saw Mei watching cartoons on the sofa and L playing Solitaire in his armchair.

"Today was so tiring." Light said and sat next to Mei.

Mei looked at him with shining eyes and asked, "Did you chase bad guys!?"

Light let out a small laugh, "Yes, I chased bad guys all day." he said and put a kiss on top of her head. Then he asked, "How about yours? What did you do today?"

A proud smile appeared on Mei's face and she spoke happily, "I learnt how to solve fractions! I did all of my homework!"

Light smiled, "Oh, really?"

Mei nodded and continued, "Yes! Ryuzaki taught me! I never undertood how to do them but he explained it with jelly beans! I know how to do them now!"

Light felt a huge smile forming on his face after what he heard. _Not only there wasn't a chaotic scene, but L also taught Mei maths?_ He lifted his head and looked at L.

And not taking his eyes off of his screen, L gave a thumbs up to confirm as if he sensed Light was going to look at him.

Light looked back at Mei and said, "That is great. Did you thank him?"

Mei nodded and continued explaining her say, "And I drew a lot! Do you want to see?"

"Of course. You can show me your drawings after dinner, okay?"

Mei nodded and turned her attention back to TV. With that, Light got up since he needed to prepare dinner. Luckily, he was able to come home early this week, so he had time to cook. Normally Light wasn't the one cooking but when Watari was away, he was the one who does the cooking.

At eight pm, the dinner was ready. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table. Light has made roasted beef with steamed vegetables; green peas, carrot and broccoli. Even if Light wasn't always cooking, he was a good cook and he knew it.

L was staring down at his plate with a displeased face. He wasn't a fan of eating non-sweet things.

Thought Light never cared about that and forced him to eat normal meals. Especially these last years since L wasn't the same twenty five years old young man he used to be. He would always talk about how he doesn't want to be a widow at such a young age whenever L tried to protest.

It didn't always work but still Light managed to make L adjusted to some meals and make him eat normal meals often.

After a while, something caught Light's eyes. He took a sip of his water before speaking, "You didn't even touch your plate, Mei. Is something wrong?" 

Meanwhile, Mei was playing with her meal with her fork. She looked up at Light and spoke with a guilty voice, "I don't want to eat meat anymore, uncle..."

Light raised an eyebrow, "Huh? But you love meat, honey. What happened?"

Mei put her fork down and answered, "Today my classmate Shizuka talked about how we kill poor animals for their meat..." She looked down at her roasted beef and added, "I don't want to eat cute, innocent animals..."

L looked at Light and tilted his head, "We have a future vegan, Light, how inspiring." he said sarcastically.

"Just wait until she screams at her mother for eating cheese." He said with a smile and took a sip of his Capri-Sun.

Then he suddenly snapped his finger, "Oh, wait, I found a better one! Just wait until how she will have seizures when she won't be able to tell someone she is vegan for more than five minutes."

Light shot him a death glare to shut him up. Getting the massage, L's smile dropped and he quietly ate a broccoli.

Light rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. Thinking fast, he looked back at Mei and smiled, "Yeah, I know, but this is not real meat. It is fake meat. They make it in factories so no animals are getting hurt."

L was nearly going to choke on his Cupri-Sun after what he heard.

Mei's eyes widened, "Really!?"

Light nodded and turned back to eating his meal, "Of course, it is factory meat."

With great relief and her trust for her uncle, Mei started to eat his beef.

L pulled himself together and looked at Light, trying to hold back a laughter, _"Factory meat?"_

Light forced a smile and nodded with narrowed eyes, "Yes."

"I really wanted to try this _factory meat_ now." L said with a small chuckle and cut a piece of his beef. He put it in his mouth and started to chew, his eyes fixated on Light as he did.

He was nodding his head slowly when he swallowed it. He pointed his fork at Light and spoke, "It tastes so real."

"Yes, that is the point, babe." Light replied in a fake sweet tone.

L cut an another piece and ate it, "Yeah, like I would think it is real if I didn't know you would never lie. Science has improved a lot, huh?"

Getting angry, Light gritted his teeth. "Yes, it did. It is pretty impressive."

"I can almost hear the cries of the poor animal... But thank god, it is not real."

Light let out a chuckle out of frustration and glared at L, "Yes. Stop talking and eat your meat since you liked it that much."

After dinner, Mei was showing her drawings to Light in the living room.

L joined them in the living room as well with a slice of cake. He went to his armchair and flipped his laptop's screen to continue his game.

After Mei saw L's plate, she suddenly craved sweets too. She looked up at Light, smiling, "Uncle, can I have cake too?"

Light sighed and shook his head, "I am sorry, Mei, but you probably already ate a lot of sweets while I was at work. Too much sugar is bad for your health."

Mei pouted and argued, "But Ryuzaki always eats sweets!"

"Yeah but you wouldn't want to be him." He said.

Mei gave Light puppy eyes, "Please?"

Light smiled and offered, "What about an apple instead?"

"...Apple?" Mei repeated with a disappointed face.

Light nodded, "Yes! They are also really sweet but better than cake."

Mei huffed and nodded reluctantly, "Okay..."

*

It was around three am when Mei woke up. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and straightened up on the bed.

She felt her mouth dry so she looked at her nightstand, but the glass of water that was always there was empty. She huffed as she remembered drinking it before she went to bed.

She got up and took the glass, then went downstairs to fill her glass.

When she went to kitchen, she saw L sitting on one of the stools and busy eating a whole cake.

L heard someone entering the kitchen so he looked at the door. He stared at Mei for a while and spoke flatly, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Mei finished filling her glass with water from the jug. She looked at L and answered, frowning, "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"No." L just said and continued to eat the cake.

Mei stared at the cake and swallowed. "What are you eating?" She asked.

L sighed at the stupid question but decided it was best to just answer, "Strawberry cake."

Mei bit the inside of her cheek, "Is it yummy?"

"Yes, very yummy." L said before digging his fork into a strawberry.

Mei didn't want to disobey and break her uncle's trust but, she really wanted to eat some cake.

After some time of her conscience and tummy fighting, she couldn't help and asked with a guilty voice, "Can I eat some too?"

L swallowed the strawberry and blinked. He had a flashback of how Light scolded him just four hours ago about how he was being a bad example for Mei and not to let her eat too much sugar while he was at work.

But when he saw the innocent desire in Mei's eyes, he kind of felt sympathy for her. Light was a pain in the ass for him about his diet too, after all.

The idea of ending up with a damn apple when you want a cake made him sad, really sad. Which was happening to him often, just not with apples.

He narrowed his eyes and asked in a low tone, "Are you going to tell your uncle?"

Mei smiled ear to ear and started to giggle. Then she answered in a whisper like voice, "No."

"Okay, cool." He said in his usual flat tone and added, "Get a fork then."

Mei put her glass of water on the countertop and get a fork from the drawers. She quickly went up to L and sat on the stool next to L's.

L pushed the cake plate a little to right so both of them could reach it.

When Mei munched her first piece of cake, she felt like her mouth melted into the extremely sweet taste. She closed her eyes and let out a sound that told how happy she was.

After that, both of them just enjoyed the strawberry cake in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear fellas, mfs back with a new chapter ayeeee
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter AND comments are really really appreciated! Lately I got really sweet comments and HHHHH they make me so happy!! :D So please let me know what you think!!
> 
> And, as always, English is not my native language. Sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


	5. Hot and Cold

It had been half an hour since L picked Mei up from school. As always, L was in the living room sitting on his armchair and working on the Cardiff case.

The case was even more important to solve since yesterday Light told him how can he still couldn't solve it and how he could have solved it by now.

After that, the two made a bet about who solves the case first since both of them were always craving for a chance to out smart the other.

They often made bets about cases, sometimes L's cases and sometimes Light's cases.

Even if Light had his own cases as the Police Chief and L started working on the case days ago and was able to pay all of his attention to the case full day, he accepted the bet since his confidence on his intelligent was truly something else.

He knew he could solve it despite all of his disadvantages. He was smarter than L, after all.

L gave him all the information on the case and Light was going to work on it in his free time. That was why he didn't sleep until two am last night.

Mostly their bets were just for fun competition without any rewards but this time wasn't like that. Because since Light was so sure of himself that he agreed on such a bet with all the disadvantages, L decided there should be a reward.

The one who solves the case first was going get the most satisfying reward in the world from the other. Even the thought of Light doing _**that** _was enough to put a maniac smirk on L's face.__

____

_****__** ** _

____

********

____

_****__** ** _

____

********

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light's massive ego was going to be the dead of him, L always thought. Especially after this bet, he was sure it would.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Meanwhile, Mei was in her room and watching YouTube videos on Light's tablet. Light decided to leave his tablet at home for Mei after the remote incident.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

L was about to send a message to the Chief, Peter, when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He looked the door and saw Mei entering the kitchen in a rush.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

As long as she wasn't bothering him, he really didn't care what she was doing so he turned back to his laptop and continued to write his message about the possible leads on the case.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

But after just a minute, he heard hasty footsteps again.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

The sound was annoying, but he decided to just ignore it since he really didn't want to pick up an another fight with Mei.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Then he heard the hasty footsteps again.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Again, again, and again...

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Going from kitchen to upstairs, upstairs to probably bathroom, then bahtroom to kitchen again. It is been five minutes and Mei took a whole tour around the house five times already.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Now extremely annoyed and fully distracted, L got up to see what the hell Mei was doing. He knew that she was downstairs now, so he checked the kitchen first and when he didn't see Mei there, he went to the bathroom.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

He just stepped in the bathroom and found Mei on her knees in front of the bahtroom's cabinets in the middle of a circle of detergent bottles.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

She was holding a fabric softener in her hands and trying to read the things on it.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" L asked with a confused face.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

With the question, Mei winced a little bit but then she turned around to look at L. She put the softener down and asked, "Ryuzaki, do we have borax?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

L squinted his eyes, "What...?" Then he decided to leave that for later and shook his head.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What are you even doing with all these detergents!?" L said in a worried tone.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Normally, a seven years old wouldn't try to drink detergents but L really didn't trust Mei enough about that. Just a simple 'Oh, this colorful liquid looks so yummy!' and then L would be dead.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

He grabbed Mei up from the back of her f-shirt and pulled her away from the detergents, "If something bad happens to you, Light would kill me."

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei looked up at him and explained, "I am trying to find some Borax!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What are you even going to do with it?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei smiled and jumped, "A slime!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What...?" L mumbled and stared at Mei for a while in confusion. When L realized what she was talking about, he cringed deeply with great disappointment. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You are... You are going to make a slime?" L repeated.

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei nodded and started to clap, "Yes, a glittery slime!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_Fucking YouTube _, he thought and sighed again. Then he looked at Mei and spoke, "Okay, I will get you the Borax. Go upstairs and wait me in your room."__

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After a while of L trying to find the borax, he finally did and went to the Mei's room.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Okay, here." He said and handed the glass of borax to Mei. When Mei happily took it, "You will do it in front of me, though." L said since he had to make sure Mei wouldn't die.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei nodded and smiled, "Okay!" she said and sat on her chair to start working on the slime. L sat next to her and watched Mei making the slime.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After Mei squeezed some glue along with water into the glass bowl, she looked at L and asked, "Do we have food coloring?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"No, we don't." L said flatly with his chin resting in his palm.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei's smile dropped, "But we need food coloring!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I can't create food coloring for you, Mei."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei looked at the glass bowl with a pout and remained silent.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Then something on Mei's desk caught L's eyes, her crayons. He narrowed his eyes and picked one up. He looked at Mei and showed the crayon to her with a suggestion, "Just smash a crayon. It would do the same thing."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Oh!? You are so smart!" Mei said excitedly and picked her lavender crayon.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Thank you." L mocked.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Life was really strange, L had never thought he would make a slime with a seven years old in his life if someone asked him. But there he was now.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After ten minutes passed, Mei finally finished doing her slime. She picked it up and showed her 'masterpiece' at L's face, "Look! Look!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L backed off a bit and looked at the slime in disgust as some of if just fell of right back to the bowl.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L wouldn't even call that thing a slime, it looked like a poop of an ailen with diarrhea. It was way too liquid and just shitty in general.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L pushed Mei's hand and said, "Yes, amazing job."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He got up and took the rest of borax, "Okay, play with that thing quietly. I will be working downstairs."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When he was about to leave the room, he turned back and looked at Mei, "Oh and, don't eat the slime. Okay? Don't eat it."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei giggled and waved her hand at L, "Don't be silly! I am not dumb!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Just wanted to be sure." L said and left to continue working on his case.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

*

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After about fifteen minutes, L was out of sweets so he got up to grab some more from the kitchen.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When he was busy cutting a slice of cake, Mei was on her way to show L what she can do with her slime.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She learnt a different way to use her slime, for cleaning! She watched a YouTube video where the YouTuber told you can clean the insides of your keyboard with slime.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She wanted to thank L properly for helping her with her homework and sharing his cake. L was really nice towards her yesterday so that was why she wanted to clean his keyboard for him because she knew how much he loved his laptop.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When she couldn't find L in the living room and heard noises coming from the kitchen, a brilliant idea came up to her mind.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She decided to surprise him.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She went to his desk and started rubbing her slime on L's keyboard with a huge smile on her face.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

But since Mei's slime was more of liqiud than a slime, instead of cleaning, it just entered inside some of the keys and left the keyboard covered in its residues, making it way more dirtier than before.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L returned to the living room with an another slice of cake and lots of other junk food packages.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When he saw Mei next to his desk, he slowed down and watched her for a moment, trying to understand what she was doing.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After he saw what Mei was doing, the fork hanging from his mouth dropped and he rushed to his desk.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What are you doing!?" L said in shock as he put down his sweets on the desk in a hurry.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei looked at him and smiled, "I wanted to thank you for helping me with my homework yesterday! I am cleaning your keyboard with my slime! I saw it on YouTube!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Frozen in shock at the scene before his eyes, L was just staring at his keyboard while Mei continued to rub her slime on it.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"But it was supposed to be a surprise... I am not finished yet!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Don't finish! Ah, god!" L said and pulled his laptop to himself. He picked up the sticky thing and put it aside on the desk.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

But when he saw his keyboard got all covered with lavender glittery residues of the slime, he just stared at it for a couple of seconds in disgust.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You didn't let me finish! I will clean it off!" Mei said after seeing the keyboard and L's horrified face.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L looked down at Mei, "Why did you do such a thing!?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei couldn't understand why L asked that, nor why he asked that in such a tone. Was he angry at her? But she just wanted to help him, why would he get angry?

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I wanted to help and thank you!" Mei explained with a slightly broken voice.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I didn't ask for your help!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"But I was trying to be nice!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What I told you about touching my laptop anyways!?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei argued with a pout, "But I didn't try to download anything! I was just cleaning it!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You can't clean it because your slime isn't even a slime! You didn't help, you ruined the laptop!" L said and picked up the remaning slime he put aside and handed to Mei, "Take your stupid ailen poop with you and leave me and my laptop alone!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei's sad face suddenly turned into an angry one after that insult, she took her slime and glared at L before yelling, "Okay! I am never ever helping you again, you dumb face!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She took a small piece of her slime and throw it at L's face in anger before storming out of the living room.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After the sticky thing hit L's face, he yelped and quickly tried to wipe it off of his face in disgust. Thankfully, the slime didn't stick to his face and just dropped to the ground.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L watched Mei storming out of the room in shock and anger. He just couldn't believe a seven years old technically punched him with a slime.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Extremely angry and annoyed, he sat on his armchair and pulled out his phone to call Light.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

While he waited for Light to answer the call, he was trying to pick up the slime residues in an attempt to somehow clean it as he made weird faces.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light finally picked up and spoke in a rush, he sounded busy depending on his tone, "Hello? Ryuzaki?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Without wasting any time, L just got straight to the point, "Do you know what your demon niece did just now!?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Shocked at the sudden shouting coming from the other side, Light asked, "Wait, wha—"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"She ruined my laptop! Again!" L said and continued in a mocking sweet tone, "She wanted to clean my laptop with her perfect purple glittery slime! And now all my keyboard is covered in that weird alien poop!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Wait, wait! What? What the hell are you even talking about? Ailen poop? Slime?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L laughed out of frustration and explained, "It is something kids with negative ten IQ do with glue and some shit called borax! It is like a sticky organism with no bones and it looks just like an ailen poop!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Okay..." Light said, weirded out, "Did you call me for this?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes! She rubbed that slime shit all over my keyboard and now my keyboard is ruined!" L took a closer look and saw how some of the slime got inside of the keys, "Oh god, it is even inside the keys!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Is the laptop still working?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes, but the keyboard!? No! It got inside the keyboard!" L said and suddenly added, "Do you even listen to me?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Then just clean it. Look, I am busy and I have to go. I think you can handle a dirty keyboard."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Now even more angry, L kept ranting, "It is not about cleaning the keyboard! It is about what she did! She ruined it and then when I get mad, she throw the fucking slime at my face! I repeat, she threw it at my face! I am tired of dealing with that demon!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You two were good just yesterday! What the hell did you say to her that she threw that thing at your face?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L gasped at the question, "Are you seriously blaming me!?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I know Mei and I know you." Light said but he was cut off by an unknown voice coming from the background.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Did you get the results from the ballistic? ...Okay, I will be there in a second." Light quickly said to the unknown voice and sighed before getting back to L, "Look, I really have to go. I will take care of it when I get home." He said and directly hung up.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L sighed and cursed in anger, then he looked at his laptop and cursed even more. He really needed to clean it as soon as possible.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

*

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After half an hour of cleaning and an another half an hour of working, L was calmer. He was still really pissed at Mei, of course, but working kind of helped him.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

But something was bothering him. He was feeling really hot, he was sweating. At first, he thought it was because of the stress and tension after the fight. But now that he was calmer, he was sure it wasn't because of that. Something wasn't right.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Maybe the air conditioner broke or something, he thought and decided to look up at it.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When he got the hallway, he went to the air conditioner's controller switch and was surprised when it was on twenty six degrees Celcius because L always settled it on twenty degrees Celcius during this time of the year.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Knowing that someone changed it, L just thought it was probably Light. He was -in L's words- bitching about feeling sick yesterday, and L really didn't even think Mei would know what the switch was for. But the fact that he didn't realize the hotness earlier surprised him.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He settled it back on twenty degrees Celcius and went to the living room to continue on his case.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After five minutes or so, Mei started to feel cold. She felt a shiver ran down her spine, so she put her crayons on her desk and hugged herself.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She had already increased the tempature, so she really didn't understand why she still felt cold. She thought maybe she didn't increase it enough.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Which was weird because her mother usually settled it on twenty six degrees Celcius whenever it was cold.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She sighed and mumbled with a pout, "The dumb face's air conditioner is broken!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She got up and went downstairs to increase it a bit more. She looked at the controller switch and frowned when she saw it was changed.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She glanced at the living room's door for a second and looked back at the controller switch.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei was still really mad at L for the things he said. So instead of settling the tempature back on twenty six, she settled it on thirty degrees out of spite.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

This time it was L who felt the sudden tempature change after some time.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

With a sweat drop falling down from his temple, he knew either the air conditioner broke or it was Mei. Which he didn't like at all because he really didn't want to fight with the demon again.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He went to the switch and cursed with an annoyed face when he saw it was on thirty degrees Celcius.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He looked at the stairs and shouted angrily, "Mei! Come here!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L was tapping his foot on the ground while he waited for Mei to come down.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What?" Mei responded with also an angry tone as she was slowly coming downstairs.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Why are you doing this?" L asked.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Do what?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Turning my life into hell."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You are turning my life into hell!" Mei said and crossed her arms across her chest.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L exhaled and stopped himself from answering back and just warned, "Don't play with the buttons you don't know."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I am not playing with it, I am cold!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Even if L was a bit surprised after learning Mei actually knew what the button was for, he asked sarcastically, "You feel cold? In summer!?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes, I feel cold!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L narrowed his eyes and settled the switch back on twenty degrees without taking his eyes off of Mei, "Well, wear something thicker then."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei took a step closer to L and narrowed her eyes also, she settled the switch on twenty six degrees, "Open up a window then."

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"My house, my rules." L said with a forced smile and settled it back on twenty degrees.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"This is my uncle's house." Mei argued and settled it on twenty six degrees.

____

_****__** ** _

____

______ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

_Say that to the mortgage I paid _, L thought. He was now reached his limit, first the slime and now this. So he pulled out his phone from his pocket and showed it at Mei, "Since you won't listen to me, let's just ask your _precious _uncle."____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L called Light and gave Mei a sneering smile as he waited for Light to answer.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After ten seconds of waiting, Light answered and didn't sound too happy, "What now?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Don't give me that tone, I wouldn't call if it wasn't important."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What? Did something happen to Mei?" Light asked worriedly.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

_It was always Mei, Mei and Mei. _L gritted his teeth, "Your princess keeps playing with air conditioner's button and doesn't listen to me."__

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You are lying! I am not playing with it, I am cold!" Mei shouted for Light to hear her.

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Did you seriosuly call me for..." Light said but stopped himself, he gave up and just let out a long sigh. There was a moment of silence before Light asked, hearing what Mei said, "Is she cold?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L laughed, "Of course she is not! It is July, Light! She suddenly started to 'feel cold' so she can get on my nerves."

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After hearing that, Mei had finally enough. She took one more step closer to L and started to jump to snatch the phone off of L's hand. But given her height, she could only reach L's wrist.

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Seeing Mei's pitiful attempt, L just straightened up his back and made it even harder for Mei to reach the phone and continued, "I am at my limit, Light! She won't listen to me, say something to your princess!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Ryuzaki, she is a kid. She probably ran and played all day which got her sweaty and now she feels cold because of that. Increase the tempature. If she gets sick, I would snap you in two."

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Oh and," Light added softly and paused before suddenly starting to shout, "Stop calling me for stupid things like this again! I am busy, I have lots of work to do and I can't deal with you right now! You are not five years old and I am not your mother!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Wait, but Light..." L tried to say but Light cut him off, "Did I stutter!?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When Light heard not a single word back from L, "I thought so." he said and hung up.

____

_****__** ** _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

_Fucking bitch _, L cursed to himself and looked at Mei. Not knowing what to say, he just stared at her for a while and blinked a couple times.__

____

_****__** ** _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He spoke in an desperate way he thought would sound convincing, "He... He told that you should listen to me and wear something thicker if you are cold."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"He yelled at you." Mei said with a smile of victory, "And I think he said you should open up a window."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L could just settle it on twenty degrees and pull off the switch's button so Mei wouldn't be able to tamper with it anymore and just go back to the living room like nothing happened.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

But if Mei actually got sick, there would be lots of problems. Firstly, he would have to deal with Light's shit and again, angry Light was the most terrible thing. And second, he would have to take care of Mei since he was the one staying at home and L was sure her wishes would be unlimited and make his days even worse.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

So he didn't want to bother with Mei anymore and just gave up, "You know what!? Okay! I am done! Fine! I gave up! I am fine! I will open up a window! Do whatever you want! I will go back and continue working, don't bother me anymore!" L said and headed back to the living room with a sulking face.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

At first, Mei was taken back at L's sudden reaction, but then she got angry again and pouted, "Okay, go! I am fine too! _You _don't bother me!" Mei shouted after L.__

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I don't even bother you!" L couldn't help himself but stopped and shouted back.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Whatever, dumb face!" Mei answered and went upstairs.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

*

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

When Light got home, thankfully there was no shouting even after all the drama. He put his briefcase on the shoe cabinet in the hallway and went to check the air conditioner's switch.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

A small smile appeared on his face when he saw it was not settled on twenty degrees. So he listened, good, Light thought.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

But still he had things to take care of, Mei and L, so his smile quickly disappeared.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He went to the living room, since L was most probably there, and found him sitting on his armchair as usual. When he got closer to L, he was able to tell what excatly L was doing.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L was looking at his laptop's screen with a sulking face and eating a bowl of granulated sugar with a spoon.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

_Damn, it is code blue, _Light thought as he watched L with concern in his eyes.__

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Whenever L was upset or depressed, he would stop eating sweets and just eat granulated sugar instead.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Which was extremely weird, but then again, this was L.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

It was like someone eating a huge tub of ice cream when they were depressed, only L actually didn't enjoy it. It was his so called 'comfort food' for times he was depressed that he hated so much.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light went up to him and sat on the desk, studying L's face for a bit before speaking softly, "Are you okay?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"No, Light! I am not!" L said after the took an another spoon of granulated sugar and went on, "I can't deal with this anymore! I used to be the alpha, Light! This was my place, my kingdom! But then she came, claimed the house and dominated me! She owns the house now!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He took an another spoon of granulated sugar and grimaced, "Agh, this sucks!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"God, stop! Don't eat that!" Light said and quickly picked up the bowl in front of L. He put the bowl behind him and turned back to L, "You guys were good yesterday! What happened so suddenly?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I told you but you didn't listen! She ruined my laptop and throw that disgusting thing at my face! She is the damn alpha now, Light!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You didn't explain me anything! You called me and told absurd things! What can I understand from such a call?" Light said in confusion.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L sighed and looked away before starting to explain the full story to Light.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Okay, I see." Light said and nodded after he heard the whole story, "What she did was wrong, throwing that thing at your face, I mean. She has to apologize, but so you do."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What? What did I do?" L said surprisedly, "I am the victim here, Light!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You are not a victim." Light rolled his eyes at L's words, "She ruined your keyboard because she wanted to thank you. Not the best way of thanking, I agree, but she didn't do it because she wanted to torture you or something like that. I know Mei well, and I know you very well. Mei isn't the type of a kid who would do such a thing for no reason. But you on the other hand? You probably acted like a dick, and I really doubt you told me all the things you said to her."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Woah, the amount of love you have for me is mind blowing." L mocked with wide eyes.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes, it is." Light said sarcastically, "I am pretty sure you really upset her and that is why she acted like that."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He picked the sugar bowl and got up from the desk, "I am going to get you wafer rolls and then both of you will apologize and end this stupid thing."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L looked away and spoke firmly, "I am not talking to her."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"You have to and you will. Are you, the world's greatest detective, seriously considering holding a grudge against a seven years old?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light closed his eyes and sighed, "L, please. I am really tired and feel sick, okay? I can't deal with this right now. Do it for me, please."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

After looking at Light and seeing he really didn't look so well, L sighed and agreed, "Okay..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

As much as he didn't like the idea of apologizing, holding a grudge against a seven years old sounded really dumb now that he thought about it.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light gave L his wafer rolls and went upstairs to talk to Mei afterwards.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

He knocked on the door first before stepping in. The moment Mei saw Light, a huge smile formed on her face, "Uncle!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Hello there, honey." Light said sweetly and sat on Mei's bed.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I missed you so much today!" Mei said and hugged Light.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Me too." Light said as he hugged her back, "I heard not so great things happened today, want to talk about it?" he asked when he pulled back.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei bit the inside of her cheek and looked down with a pout, "Yeah..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Well, I am all ears."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei looked up at Light and pointed the slime on her desk, "Today Ryuzaki helped me making my slime. He also helped me so much yesterday, he helped me with my homework and he did something really nice. I saw a video where the woman said you can use slime to clean your keyboard. I know how much he loves his laptop so I wanted to do something nice for him as a surprise but he hated it..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"What did he do?" Light asked.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"He got mad and started to yell at me how I ruined his laptop. I tried to explain but he didn't listen! He said my slime wasn't even a slime and called it 'stupid ailen poop'. Then he told me to leave him alone. And I...." she paused for a bit, "I got mad and threw the slime at his face and called him dumb face..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"I see..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei suddenly got defensive, the pout still there on her face, "But I just wanted to help and be nice! I didn't think it would ruin his laptop! The way he reacted and the things he said hurt me... So I got angry too. But I feel sorry for throwing the slime at him and calling him that now..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light held Mei's hand gently, "I know you did it with good intentions, honey. It was very nice of you. But sometimes even if we have good intentions, the things we do doesn't make the others happy."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei nodded and looked down at her bed sheets.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"The next time you want to do something nice for him, talk to him about it first and don't touch his belongings without his permission."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei slowly nodded, "I won't..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"And as much as I agree that the things he said was really rude and can understand why you acted like that, what you did was wrong and you should apologize. I talked to him and he is ready to accept your apology and he wants to apologize too."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes, I want to apologize."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Great. Let's go downstairs and you both can apologize."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Then Light added with a smile before they got up to go, "And since I can't cook today, we will order something instead. Does pizza sound good?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Mei's eyes widened after that, she smiled and spoke happily, "Yes! Pizza!"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"But it is only for today." Light declared with a smile and then they both went downstairs.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L saw Light and Mei entering the living room so he put the wafer roll he was about to eat back in the box.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light sat on the sofa while Mei went towards L's desk. She looked up at L and spoke softly, "I am sorry for touching your laptop without your permission. I won't touch your things anymore."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

She clasped her hands behind her back in a shy and embarrassed manner, "I am also really sorry for throwing my slime at you and calling you a dumb face. It was so rude, please forgive me..."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

L stared at Mei for a while and said nothing. Then he started to scratch his temple and nodded with a sigh, "Okay, I forgive you."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

Light cleared his throat to remind L what he had to do in any case if he forgot, so L spoke, "I am sorry for saying those things, too. They were really rude."

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

A small smile showed up on Mei's face and she asked, "We are good again?"

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yes, I guess so..." L said in his usual flat tone and looked back at his computer before picking up a wafer roll.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

"Yey!" Mei clapped happily and turned around to look at Light with a smile.

____

_****__** ** _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_****__** ** _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep, beep!! New chapter ayeee!!!! Even though it is a bit late- But that is because college sucks and well- health problems :'D The whole story is planned, even the final, but it is hard to make time for actually writing
> 
> Comments are really really really appreciated!!!! Please let me know what you think about the chapter!! I am a comment whore and they make me just- hhhh so happy!!
> 
> Oh and, as always, English is not my native language! Sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


	6. The Bet

It was Sunday morning, around eight am, and everyone was at home. Sundays were Light's day off so he was happy because he finally had a chance to spend all of his day with Mei and L. He also had a chance to work on the Cardiff case, so it was even better. Mei was still sleeping upstairs, Light didn't want to wake her up and let her have some rest since she was always getting up early on school days anyways.

L was at the kitchen and was busy pouring syrup on his pancakes, then he suddenly winced when something was thrown on the table.

"Here is your Bimbo Queen." Light said after throwing the Fudge magazine on the kitchen table and sat across L with an apple in his hand.

L looked at the magazine and his lips curled into a small smile when he saw Misa Amane on the magazine's cover. It was a photo of Misa laying on a sunbed in a red bikini that shows off her sexy body with a strawhat and her dog, Rem, sitting on her lap.

"Bimbo Queen?" L repeated and picked up the magazine, "I didn't know your jealousy got to the point where you started calling her names."

L opened the page forty five to see Misa's photo shoots and continued with a smile, "It is really funny to see how a stuck-up narcissist like you being jealous of an actress like Misa just because I like her appearance."

Light raised an eyebrow and laughed, " _You_ are talking about me being a narcissist? Funny."

He took a bite from his apple and scoffed, "And yes, there are millions of people on this earth and yet I chose _her_ to be jealous of."

L looked at him an asked, "Why do you hate her so much then?"

A bit taken back by that, Light still managed to answer, "I don't hate her. I just think she is not as attractive as you or people in general say. She is not even a good actress, she acts like she is having a seizure. Even Kristen Stewart's acting in Twilight is better than hers."

Light took an another bite from his apple and smiled, "Not to mention she is extremely dumb, like you said."

"I really can't say anything about the dumb part but she is a pretty good actress in her own genre." L said and showed the magazine to Light, "Though, I can surely say you are completely wrong about the attractiveness part."

He pointed the photo of Misa sitting on sand on her knees and holding a beachball, then he started to list, "She has a bright porcelain skin and her face symmetry is perfect. Her nose is small and pointy. She has red, perfectly plump lips. She has an hourglass body shape which considered as the most attractive body shape. She has really big boobs that most people would drool..."

Light cut him off, "Yes, big and fake."

L took his eyes off of the magazine and looked at Light before he quoted with a dramatic tone, "But if you have bitter jealousy and selfish ambition in your hearts, do not boast and be false to the truth. This is not the wisdom that comes down from above, but is earthly, unspiritual, demonic."

Light asked in surprise, "Oh, so you are reading The Bible now?"

"It is pretty entertaining to read what shit people actually believe in." L said flatly and turned his attention back to the magazine, "Anyways, as I was saying, she has really big boobs most people would drool on. Her ass is round and plump as well, again, the type of ass most people would drool on."

After finishing it, L exhaled and looked back at Light, "Hate her all you want, she is as attractive as people say." He said and added, "But don't get more jealous because of all the things I just said. I just explained why most people think she is that attractive."

"For the last time, I am not jealous!"

"You are." L said and put the magazine aside to read it later.

"Though there is this Turkish saying I really like: The name of the blonde, but the taste of the brunette." He said and winked at Light.

Light rolled his eyes in response and got up to leave but before he could, L pulled his chair backwards and pulled Light onto his lap by grabbing his wrist.

"Speaking of the taste of the brunette..." L started in a low tone and wrapped his arms around Light. His gaze slowly slid down at Light's lips from his eyes. "I missed the taste of you, you know..." L whispered softly and locked their lips.

Light let out a small moan at the feeling he missed as well at first but quickly pulled away, lust wasn't going to make him forget how L did nothing but pissed him off these last four days. He wrapped his left arm around L's neck and his left cupped L's cheek, he gave L a sly smile and asked, "Did you?"

"Yes," L nodded slowly and pulled Light even closer, their noses were touching, "you didn't even let me touch you since Mei came. She is asleep now..." L whispered, one of his hands got under Light's shirt and he locked their lips again.

"No." Light said after pulled away again. He started to caress L's stubble beard gently and spoke firmly, "Keep missing it."

"What?" L asked as his dirty smile suddenly dropped, "Why?" 

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is it because of Mei? Because I would lose my mind if she took away my sex life too."

Light smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly, "If I were you, instead of wasting my time reading magazines or acting like a dog, I would focus on the Cardiff case. I am pretty close to solving it when you probably still have nothing." He said and got up.

"I hate you." L said as he looked down at his pancakes in disappointment.

Light leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, "Me too."

*

When it was eleven am, Light went to the living room and found L working on his laptop. He went to his desk and stood before him, "Ryuzaki."

L put an another macaron in his mouth before lifting his head to look at Light, "What?"

"Mei and I are going to the supermarket. I know your answer but still wanted to ask, do you want to come?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answers of." L said and turned his attention back to his screen.

Light sighed and asked, "Do you want something?"

L picked up a post-it and a pen, "Of course." he said and started to make a list of sweets. When he filled the front side fully, he turned it over to the back side and continued to write down. After he was sure there was no space left, he handed it to Light.

Light took the post-it in his hand and felt like he had a heart attack even by just reading it. "You are going to die." he said and left.

*

Light was trying to pick a good watermelon when his phone started ringing. He put the watermelon down and reached to his pocket to answer. He looked at the screen and saw it was Sayu. 

Just when he was going to answer the call, he saw Mei running around like a hound. "Mei, don't run! You are going to fall!" He warned and accepted the call afterwards. The moment he accepted it, he heard a nearly-screaming voice, "Light!"

Light let out a small chuckle, "Hi, Sayu."

"I am sorry I couldn't call earlier, but we were too busy!" Sayu said and laughed.

"It is okay, based on your voice I assume you are having fun on your trip." Light said and nestled the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Yes! Mykonos is literally amazing! It is so refreshing, we really needed this! You should definitely come here with Ryuzaki!" Sayu said and her voice got lower, "It is been really romantic for us..." Light could almost see the wink on Sayu's face.

"Maybe some day, I don't have that much time for a vacation right now." Light said as he put the watermelon in the shopping cart.

"Of course, you and your job..." Sayu laughed, "Anyways, now to the more important question! How are Mei and L? Were you able to observe!? Tell me, Light, tell me!"

Light was getting a package of apples, but he suddenly froze for a second when he heard the question. He didn't know what to say, because how can he tell his sister that his husband literally could her daughter get killed by forgetting her existence on her first day?

"Ah..." Light laughed nervously, "Yes, that..."

"Oh, it is bad!?"

"No! No, no, it is okay. I mean..." Light sighed and looked around to see if Mei was near enough to hear him. When he saw Mei was looking at the next rayon, he lowered his voice and exploded after bottling everything since day one, "It is been like shit! I feel like I am going to lose my mind! They keep fighting!"

"Is Mei being naughty? I told you to not spoil her too much!"

"No, it is not about her! Ryuzaki is the problem! Mei is a kid and kids are kids, but Ryuzaki is a grown up man and still acts like a kid! I feel like I am taking care of two kids!"

Light took a deep breath to calm himself down, "He keeps fighting with her and it is not like a serious fight between an adult and a child, it is like a fight between two childs."

Sayu asked in shock, "They never get along?"

Light sighed again, "I mean, just for one day. He taught her maths and they were pretty good, but then they fought again. For one moment, they are good but then you turn around and they start fighting again. I am really tired of it..."

Sayu didn't say a word, she decided it would be the best if she just let Light vent.

"I always knew how much he disliked kids and never wanted one but I thought it was a choice, so I thought maybe his mind could change if he spends time with Mei. But his dislike and lack of relationship with kids turned out to be not a choice, but beacuse his nature."

Light stopped at the junk food rayon, he picked a box of oreos and stared it for a while with a sad face, "He can never be a father..."

He threw the box in the shopping cart, "I feel like an idiot for even thinking he can be a father..." Light laughed but his voice sounded really broken.

Sayu finally spoke, "Light..."

"I have no right to be sad, though. I knew this was what I signed up for when I married him." He said and nestled the phone on his other shoulder, "But deep down, I really wanted him to prove me wrong. Now it feels like a child-like hope."

He grabbed a box of cereal for Mei and continued, "I think it is best for everyone if I just put my family plans on ice. And it is not the end of world anyways, right? I mean, kids are not necessary after all..." Light said, though more to himself to convince himself, "I will use the rest of the days to spend some time with Mei and try to avoid fights as much as possible."

After Sayu became sure Light wasn't going to continue venting, she spoke sweetly, "I got it that things didn't go well so far but god, don't be so pessimist! It is such a new thing for Ryuzaki after all! You should try to understand him. When I had Mei, I felt like a fish out of water and both mine and Hikari's life turned upside down! I am sure he is feeling like that too. Plus, four days isn't enough to have a healthy idea! You can never know what will happen!"

Light sighed, "You see life through pink glasses, Sayu."

"And you see life through sunglasses! Don't forget; never say never!"

Light laughed, "I really don't think so but okay..."

Light felt someone was pulling his shirt, he looked down and saw Mei holding a package of marshmellows, "Uncle, can we get this?" She asked with puppy eyes.

After Sayu heard Mei's voice in the background, she nearly screamed, "Aw, my baby girl is there!? Put her on the phone! I missed her so much!"

Light pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at Mei with a smile, "Do you want to talk to mommy?"

Mei's eyes widened and she smiled ear to ear, "Yes! Mommy!"

Light handed the phone to her and Mei grabbed with such a force that it made Light laugh.

After they got everything they needed and arrived home, Light unlocked the door and pushed it for Mei to get in. Mei stepped in with two bags in her hand and headed to the kitchen after she took of her shoes. Light didn't want her to carry something but Mei insisted to show how _strong_ she was to his uncle, so Light gave her the two lightest bags. Light bent over to pick up the remaining bags and stepped in too. He closed the door with his foot and headed to the kitchen as well after he took of his shoes.

He put the bags down on the counter, "You helped me a lot, honey!" he said to Mei with a smile, "Your cartoon is going to start, go and watch it if you want. I will take care of the rest."

"Okay!" Mei said and ran to upstairs.

After Mei left, Light started to unpack and L joined him in the kitchen. He went to the counter and looked through the bags to find his sweets. When he found the bag of sweets, he frowned at what he saw. He looked at Light and called, "Light."

"What?" Light answered as he continued to unpack.

L opened the bag's mouth wider and asked in annoyence, "What is this?"

Light let out a long, tired sigh and held out his head to see what L was trying to show. He looked down at the bag and then back to L, "Your sweets."

L nodded, "Yes, correct, but I was wondering where is the rest of it."

"In the supermarket because I didn't buy it." Light smiled and went back to unpack.

"What!?" L asked angrily, "But you didn't even get the quarter of the list I gave you!"

"Stop nagging and manage with these. I am too young to be a widow."

L picked a chocolate bar from the bag and sat on a stool, "Interesting, I thought you were waiting for me to die to get my inheritance."

Light faked a smile, "Yes, I am just waiting for the heart attack to hit and then I am going to dance on your grave with all the money left."

"These jokes doesn't sound funny when you tell it." L said and took a bite from the chocolate bar. As L was eating his chocolate, he looked through other bags and gasped after he saw something in a bag, "Oh, so you didn't buy me my sweets but you bought three packages of apples!? Who the hell is even going to eat all of these!? Ghosts in the house!?"

*

Mei and L was in the living room, sitting on the carpet around the small glass table. Mei was drawing with her crayons while explaining the things she was drawing to L, who was trying his best to look interested and not be a dick because he was tired of Light's bullshit. He was just nodding and saying 'Okay.' when needed.

Light and L had made an agreement on managing their work schedule on the Cardiff case; they were going to switch who looks after Mei every hour and they were not going to work on the case meanwhile they look after Mei.

Because even if Light has so many disadvantages from the very beginning, he still wanted the game to be fair as much as possible.

L's eyes were fixated on Mei's drawings but his mind was busy thinking about the case and the thing Light said in the morning. He wondered if Light was actually close to solving the case or was he just bluffing to piss him off. But the idea of Light bluffing didn't seem right to him because he knew Light wouldn't do things if they were unnecessary, and the cockiness in his voice sounded way too real to be a lie.

The idea of Light seeing something L had missed was messing with his mind. He caressed his lips slowly with his thumb and thought, _what am I missing?_

But he fell out of his thoughts with Mei's voice, "Ryuzaki, can I ask you a question?"

L shook his head to clear his mind and answered in his usual flat tone, "Sure."

Mei lifted her head to look at L and asked innocently, "You said you are a detective like uncle but all you do is stay at home and playing games on your laptop."

L sighed, "I am not playing games on my laptop, I am working."

Mei blinked, "But you are always at home, how can you catch bad guys like uncle?"

"I don't need to go out to catch bad guys like your uncle because I am better." L said and picked up a marshmallow from the bowl on the desk, "I am a private detective, not the type of detective your uncle is. People send me cases and I tell them who is the bad guy, and then the detectives like your uncle catches them, not me."

Mei's eyes widened and asked in excitement, "Like Sherlock Holmes!?"

L thought for a while as he ate his marshmallow, then he nodded slowly, "Yes, you can say that."

Mei showed her drawing closer to L and suggested, "Do you want me to draw you a hat like Sherlock's!?"

L looked at the drawing, it was a terrible drawing of L in a candy house like Hansel and Gretel's. But even if it was actually terrible, he had to admit it was also pretty good for a seven years old with crayons.

"Sure, go ahead." L said and watched Mei as she grabbed her grey crayon and started to work on L's hat.

While L watched Mei drawing, an idea came up to his mind to entertain himself during this extremely boring babysit time. A smirk appeared on his face, "Mei, can you pass me the red crayon?"

*

Light was studying on L's desk in their bedroom, he was looking through the handwriting comparisons of his main suspect, Richard Palmer, and the letters sent to the Scotland yard from the killer himself.

Light was sure the killer was Richard because his handwriting matched by a pretty high percent. There were only some differences in the writing of a few letters, especially 'k' and 'f'. And secondly, Richard's uncommon word choice during his testimony, 'mobile phone', was the same word choice of the killer in one of the letters he sent. But the killer's murder route was the most important reason to why Light was sure about Richard.

But Light thought that the diffrences in the writing of those few letters was on purpose because even the killer's writing of those specific letters were slightly changing with every letter.

So Light started to write a message to detectives, demanding documents that has Richard's handwriting from the past under the name of Elardo Coil. L had Light use one of his detective personas and involved him in the case as his 'partner'.

When he sent the message, he leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. He was dealing with a bad headache for two days now. He closed his eyes and slowly massaged his temples for a while. He wasn't feeling good these last three days but now it got to the point where it was terrible. He was also dealing with a bad nausea and even puked in the morning.

After he rested for about a minute, he checked his watch and saw he had ten minutes left to work. He turned off his laptop and headed to downstairs to take over his turn to look after Mei.

When he went to the living room, he found Mei and L sitting around the small glass table. Mei was drawing and L was busy building a tower out of empty jello shot cups. Light was relieved to find them in peace and not fighting.

L glanced at Light for a second and then turned back to adding more cups to his jello tower, "You still have ten minutes left."

"I almost solved it anyways." Light said cockyly and sat on the sofa. His eyes went to Mei and he asked as he leaned forwards to see what she was drawing, "What are you drawing, honey?"

Mei lifted her drawing and showed it to Light proudly, "I drew you, uncle! You are catching a bad guy! Look!"

Light took the drawing in his hands and smiled the moment he looked at it, a man with a ski mask was laying on his stomach on the ground, holding a huge bag in his hand and Light was standing on the man with his hands resting on his hips in a heroic manner.

"It is amazing, honey, thank you!" Light said with awe which caused a huge smile forming on Mei's face. When Light saw Mei's hands were covered in crayon stains, "Go wash your hands and wait me upstairs, so we can watch cartoons together."

Mei asked in excitement, "Can we go to the park instead!? You promised me yesterday!"

Light actually didn't have any energy or desire to go out thanks to his headache and nausea but seeing Mei's face, he really couldn't refuse it. He smiled a bit and nodded, "Okay... Go wash your hands and change your clothes then."

"Okay!" Mei said as she got up and ran out of the living room in excitement.

Light smiled at how excited Mei was and then he looked back at the glass table, he saw Mei's other drawings. He reached to pick the stack of papers and started to look at them one by one.

Every one of them was heart warming. The first one was her mom, dad and herself outside their house. He switched to next one, it was a drawing of a park full of tress and dogs playing with their owners.

The moment he switched to third drawing, his eyes suddenly widened in shock mixed with horror and he gasped. At first, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the most horrific crayon drawing he had ever seen in his life, it looked like a drawing of a possessed kid from a horrow movie.

There was a brown haired man with red eyes, his hands were raised up to air and were dripping blood. The man was standing on a huge pile of stick figures who have x shaped eyes and crying blood. Next to the man, there were four heads stucked in stakes who were crying blood out off their x shaped eyes as well. The ground was covered in blood and there was a weird, black thing Light couldn't even understand what it was next to the pile of dead stick figures. In the background, there were three brown buildings on fire and there were more stick figures that looked like they were crying for help at the windows.

When L noticed the horrified expression on Light's face, he watched him for a while with a smirk before he asked, "Did you like it?"

With the question, everything made sense for Light. He looked at L in anger and showed the drawing at his face, "What the fuck is this?"

"You." L answered and added with a smile "I call this piece _'The Wrath of Yagami'_." while he added an another empty jello shot cup to his tower.

"Oh, okay. I got it." Light said and quoted in a mocking tone, "I am sure you are a mass murderer in an another universe."

"Exactly." L nodded and started to explain his art with a smile, "In this peace, I tried to tell how you decided to go on a killing spree, took over the world and terrorized it out of boredom because you are an evil psychopath."

"I am not a psychopath!" Light hissed.

L tilted his head like he was thinking, "Yes, but you have to accept you have some traits."

Light rolled his eyes and looked at the drawing again, he pointed the black thing in the drawing, "And what the hell this thing even is?

"Oh, that? That is a cat, a dead cat."

Light looked at the black thing and now were able to see the thing as a cat, "Why?"

"Come on..." L said, "There is a dead cat, it makes everything more sad and scary."

"This is really how you see me, your fucking husband?" Light asked.

"Oh, of course I don't see you only like this!" L answered like he was offended, "You should check out the other ones too."

Light looked at the stack of papers in his hand and switched to next drawing, "Oh, and in this one I am literally the devil with horns and a fork, killing people, again."

He didn't let L say anything and switched to next drawing, it was a drawing of a snake with red eyes that looked like it had a brown wig on and it was suffocating L with its tail.

"You know what?" Light said and looked at L with a smile, "I think snakes are pretty cute, so I will take this as a compliment."

"Well, it is important to embrace yourself so..." L said as he smiled back and reached to pick an another empty cup.

Light got up from the sofa, bent over a little and knocked out L's tower. L completely froze for a couple of seconds and stared at where his tower used to be. Then he looked down at the scattered jello shot cup before slowly looking up to Light.

"Oops." He put his hands on his hips and shrugged with a smile, "But you know, I am an evil psychopath..." he said and left the room as L was looking down at his now knocked out tower in sadness.

*

L was finally home alone and at peace. He was caressing his lips with his thumb as he was watching the testimony of Richard Palmer for the twelfth time.

L knew it was him, it had to be him because everything was pointing him. The way victims were murdered combined with the route the killer chose was screaming Richard Palmer. They knew the killer's house has floor heating system since he gave it away in his third letter. Only six houses has floor heating system in the area murders took place and Richard was one of them. Not to even mention Richard's hand writing matched with the killer's by seventy percent.

But even after all these, they had no actual evidence and the similarities in the handwritings wasn't enough to get a search warrant or take an action against him.

"Stupid laws and human rights..." L sighed before digging his fork into the strawberry on top of the slice of a cake and started to munch on it.

 _What I keep missing_ , he thought. He leaned back on his armchair, closed his eyes and started to think about the case over and over again.

*

When Light and Mei came back home after about an hour, Mei went upstairs to change her now dirty clothes and Light went to the living room to find L.

Light saw L had fallen asleep or maybe knocked out on his armchair. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me and refuse to sleep, idiot..." He mumbled and started to gently shake him by the shoulders.

"Ryuzaki." Light called as he was shaking him but it didn't work. When Light decided being gentle wasn't going to work, he sighed and slapped him, but not too harshly, in the face. L suddenly opened his eyes after the slap and yelped.

"Wake up, it is your turn to look after Mei." Light said.

L stared at him in confusion for a while, "What?" He said and then he looked at the clock and gasped, "When the fuck...?"

"I assume you had a very productive hour, huh?" Light mocked and smiled.

"Yes okay, shut up." L said and cocked his head to both sides to relax his muscles.

"I can't wait to see you doing the thing..." Light said with a cocky chuckle. Then he went upstairs to continue working and see if the detectives got the documents.

After a while, Mei joined L in the living room in clean clothes and insisted on playing 'What Am I' with L since today she learnt that L also 'loved' to draw. Reluctantly, L agreed in the end so now they were sitting around the glass table like before and L was drawing his first animal, a dog, covering the post-it with his other hand for Mei to not see.

The game was simple; both Mei and L were going to draw animals on post-its and stick it on the other's forehead. They were going to guess what animal they were by asking five questions to other. After twenty rounds, the one who guessed correctly more was going to win.

When L finished drawing his dog, "Okay." he said and sticked it to Mei's forehead, "Go."

Mei started with a smile, "Am I small!?"

"Depends." L said and took a sip of his coffe.

"Depends...?" Mei blinked in confusion and then she asked when something came up to her mind, "Can I fly!?"

"No."

Mei huffed, "Am I cute?"

"Not for me."

"Do people eat me?"

L tilted his head and looked away as he was thinking, "I mean... In some countries."

"Am I dangerous?"

"Depends."

Mei frowned, "What do you mean depends?"

"I mean depends." L repeated flatly.

"Do I live in water?"

"No, but you can swim."

"Are my teeths sharp?"

"Yes." L said and took an another sip of his coffee, "You have one question left, think wisely."

Mei puffed up her cheeks and desperately started to think what animal she could be. After a brain storm, something came up to her mind, "Do I kill people!?"

"Depends." L said and clicked his tounge, "Okay, you are out of questions, guess."

Mei pouted and frowned, "But you didn't even answer my questions!"

"I did, now guess."

"Am I a..." Mei tried to guess randomly out of desperation, "...Lizard?"

"No." L shook his head, "One point for me."

"What am I!?" Mei asked frustratedly and picked the post-it from her forehead to look at the animal, "I was a bear?"

"What?" L blinked in confusion, "You were a dog."

Mei looked at the post-it again before showing it at L's face, "Why did you draw a bear then!? You even answered my questions as I was a bear! You are cheating!"

"I am not cheating. That is a dog and I answered your questions correctly."

Mei showed the post-it even closer at L's face and stubbornly repeated, "This is a bear."

L gritted his teeth and defended, "It is not my fault that you have never seen a bear before. This is clearly a dog." He snatched the post-it from Mei and this time he showed it at her face, "It has a fur, a tail, four legs, and a collar. It is a dog."

Mei crossed her arms across her chest, "Just because you call it a dog doesn't mean it is a dog! It is a bear!"

L opened his mouth to answer but then suddenly closed it when a light bulb came on in his head. He froze for a minute and stared at the table blankly as wheels started turning in his head. His eyes widened and he repeated with a mumble, "Just because you call it a dog doesn't mean it is a dog..."

"Just because you call it a dog doesn't mean it is a dog!" He said and started to laugh, "Holy shit!"

Mei watched L in confusion as he got up and rushed to his desk. He nearly jumped on his armchair and turned on his laptop. He quickly opened the murder map and looked at the murder route he drew on it with a smile. He deleted the lines he connected and started to analyze each places murders took. When he finally realized killer's real murder route, he opened the case files and started to check all the five people who has floor heating system again.

Mei went up to his desk and asked with a sulking face, "What are you doing? We were playing!"

L didn't took his eyes off of the screen, "Mei, I promise I will play anything you want tomorrow. Give me a few minutes, this is really important."

"Okay..." Mei said before sitting on the sofa and started to watch what L was doing.

He checked everyone's personal information one by one and after twenty minutes of analyzing and comparison , he shouted, "Yes!"

"What happened?" Mei asked after L's sudden reaction.

"Mei, I need you to be really quiet right now." L said and connected Watari to make him an urgent call with the detectives.

After just a minute, Watari arranged the call. L didn't waste any time and got straight to the point in a rush, "The killer is Thomas Anderson. I will explain and answer all of your questions later. Hurry up and find him, took an example of his handwriting from both of his hands and take a testimony again afterwards like you are hundred percent sure he is the killer." He said and quickly ended the call, not letting the detectives say anything.

Meanwhile, Mei was still watching L but was now more in confusion since she didn't understand a single word from the things L said in English.

For the first time, L was extremely happy about Mei staying. He went to Mei and suddenly lifted her up under her arms, "I know you have no idea what you did but you helped me catch a really bad guy!"

Mei's eyes widened and started to shine, "Like Watson!?" She asked with a huge smile.

L nodded and smiled back, "Yes! Like Watson! Now I need to go and laugh at your uncle's face!" He said and put Mei down back on the sofa before leaving the room in a rush.

When L went upstairs, he bursted into their bedroom, "It is Thomas Anderson!"

Light jerked at the sudden occured scene and looked at him, "What are you doing!?"

"I solved the case! It is Thomas Anderson!" L explained when he went up to Light's desk and turned Light's laptop screen to himself.

"You thought the same as well." He said after seeing the map open on his screen. He bent over and started to explain, "We though the killer was some kind of stupid satanist psychopath based on how the victims were murdered and his letters. When we tried to find out what route he was taking, we connected the crime scenes and discovered it was a pentagram shit with a church in the middle of it. Which is the church Richard, both mine and most probably your main suspect, is a member of."

Light remained silent and just nodded.

"The similarities in the killer's and his handwriting along with the killer's rough description added more fuel to the fire and made us stuck on him. I even thought the next victim would be someone from the church." L said and added, "And I am pretty sure one of the other reasons why you thought it was him is his criminal history since I know how you think of them."

"But we were horribly wrong. We wanted it to be a dog and called it a dog, but it was actually a bear we were too blind to see." L said and pulled the laptop to himself. He pointed the five crimes scenes one by one and draw a circle with the crime scenes with his finger, "The route the killer was taking wasn't a pentagram shit, it was actually his daily routine. The first murder, around his neighboorhood. Second, around the school he always dropped off his son to. Third, around a restaurant, probably his favorite restaurant. Fourth, around the company he works in. And the last one, around the art course he goes to. They weren't planned murders, he just wanted to kill and chose a victim around. The pentagram and how suspicious Richard was nothing more than a coincidence."

Light closed his eyes and sighed, "Thomas also have floor heating system..." he mumbled. _How I couldn't see it_ , Light thought as he stared at the map with regret in his eyes.

"Ha, I solved it! I won!" L cheered and pointed his finger at Light's face as he laughed, "In your face!"

Light hissed, "Shut up!"

L turned Light's chair to himself, bent over and held him by his shoulders, "Do you know what that means, love?"

"You will do it." he said and narrowed his eyes, "Oh god, it would be amazing to see you doing such a thing..."

Light hissed once more, "Shut up! I am not going to do anything until it is proven!"

L backed off and explained, "I already connacted Scotland Yard and demanded handwriting examples and a second, real testimony. If it turns out I am wrong, which I am hundred percent sure won't happen, I will do the thing."

He chuckled and smirked, "But I really can't wait to see you doing it..."

After two hours of waiting, Watari called L back. The first thing L heard was Chief Peter's voice, "You were right, it was Thomas."

"Of course I was." L said and smiled at Light, who was sitting next to him.

Peter continued, "The guy had a car accident and was in the hospital when we found him. The handwritings matched perfectly and he turned himself in during the testimony."

"This is also explains why the letters stopped." L said.

Both L and Light heard a long sigh from the other side before Peter spoke again, "Now please tell me how the fuck did you solve it?"

"It was pretty simple actually..." L said before starting to explain.

*

The night had fallen and both L and Light were alone in their bedroom, "Do it." L said with a cocky smile.

Light was ignoring making any eye contact with L, he was just staring at the carpet with a sulking face.

"Do it." L repeated himself, but this time it sounded more like an order, "You lost, you have to do it."

With every passing second, L was getting more and more excited and wasn't even trying to hide it, it was written all over his face. His smile grew bigger, "Don't be shy."

When Light still remained silent, L laughed, "You and your endless pride... I even gave you the whole day to prepare yourself, but now I am getting really impatient, Light."

Light finally spoke, "Okay, I will do it! Shut up!"

Seeing how desperate Light looked excited L even more, it that was possible. L closed his eyes and mumbled like he was in psycihal pain for waiting too much, "Please."

Light took a deep breath and spit it out in one breath, "I am nothing more than idiot compared to you and you are and always will be better than me."

"Yes!" L groaned loudly after hearing the words, "Fuck!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked down at his jeans, "Holy fuck, I think I just came!!"

Light was glaring at him while L burst into a laugh mixed with groans, "Fucking mind orgasm! Damn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my loves! This was a long chapter hhhh but I finally had a chance to express and focus on L and Light's relationship more so it was fun to write!
> 
> You can see the first drawing L made of Light **[here!](https://hizliresim.com/OyFlWX) ** L's (and my) art skills are on point man... 
> 
> I hope you guys liked the side murder plot I added! I actually came up with the whole murder plot in my mind but tried to explain it while still keeping it as a side plot, so I hope I didn't fail!
> 
> anYWAYS- HHHHH Comments are really really REALLY appreciated because damn, we all know that I am a comment whore so... Please let me know what you think! Reading them makes me go wjlıwdhekdagaywsj and just so so happy!
> 
> And as always, English is not my native language! Sorry if there are any mistakes! <3


	7. Career Day

Light was on his knees before the toilet as he cleared his throat with his eyes closed after puking for the second time today. His illness got even worse since yesterday. He nearly slept last night thanks to his headache and unfortunately his nausea became more of a pain in the ass.

"Are you okay?" L asked as he watched Light, leaning towards their bathroom's door with a glass of water in his hand.

Light flushed the toilet and sighed before getting up on his feet while he let out small moans of pain with every move. He quickly washed his hands and gargled to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth.

When he finished, he turned to L and asked, "Do I look okay?"

"No." L said, he went up to him and touched Light's forehead with the back of his hand, "You still have fever."

"Woah, you are like a detective or something." Light faked a gasp and started to head back to their bed.

"I love how you can still keep up your bitch attidue even when you are sick." L said as he wrapped his arm around Light's waist to help him walk. "I can walk." Light murmured, but L didn't let go of him and just nodded, "I know."

When they reached the bed, L tucked Light in and put the glass of water on Light's nightstand before he went back to his desk and sat on his armchair. Even if he didn't show it, L was also a bit tired since he took care of Light all night. L flipped his laptop's screen and said, "Watari will be here soon." then he looked at Light with a smile and added sarcastically, "But who needs a doctor when we have internet? Fuck medical degrees."

He started to type as he listed, "Headache... Nausea... and fever." He said and hit the search button.

He gasped and put his hand over his mouth after seeing the search results, he looked at Light in concern, "Light..."

Light sighed and rolled his eyes, "What?"

"You either have cancer and have two weeks left..." L said and paused like he was trying to get himself back together, "or worse.."

Light let out a small laugh, "What can be worse than having two weeks left?"

L took a deep breath and spat it out, "You are pregnant."

"Woah..." Light nodded slowly with a fake surprised face, "It all makes sense now... I mean, of course I am pregnant and it is not a stomach flue."

L narrowed his eyes, "You lying bitch, I thought you were on pill."

"Well, what can I say?" Light took a sip of his water before continuing, "You fell right into my trap."

"Damn..." L shut down his laptop's screen and smiled, "Anyways, I have to go and buy some milk from the gas station. If I don't come back, know that it is because I couldn't find it and I am still looking."

Suddenly, Light got offended and upset over what L said, which was actually absurd depending on the topic but still he got offended for his own reasons.

"Wait." He frowned and asked angrily without thinking, "Would you really leave me if I got pregnant?"

L looked at him in confusion after the question and then answered with a laugh, "Of course I would because I would learn that my partner of twelve years is a fucking ailen."

Light shook his head and huffed after realizing how dumb the question sounded, "I am talking hypothetically!"

"You think you can get pregnant even if it is hypothetically!? I would leave hypothetically then!"

"No, not like that..." Light took a deep breath to calm himself down and sighed as he waved his hand, "Whatever, forget it."

What made Light upset wasn't L's mocking answers exactly, because he also knew the topic was absurd. What made him upset was the truth in L's mocking answers. Life slapping Light in the face every now and then with L's dislike for children wasn't the best thing in the world, after all.

But Light pushed those thoughts away quickly since there was something he need to take care of.

After a while, Light called in pain and he made sure to exaggerate, "L..."

"What?"

"I need you to do something..."

L looked at him and asked, "Do you want more water?"

Light shook his head slowly, "No."

"Food?"

"No, it isn't something like that..."

"What then?"

Light sighed before finally explaining, "Today is Mei's Career day and that was the reason why I took a day off..."

After hearing what Light said, L started to have flashbacks of Mei excitedly telling L about the Career Day and considering Light's situation now, he knew what was coming.

"No, no, no..." L cut Light off and shook his head, "I don't like where this conversation is going!"

"Me neither, but please listen." Light said and let out an another moan of pain, "Look, she is been so excited to bring a detective to the Career Day and she already told all of her friends. If someone, a detective, won't go, then she will get really upset."

L chuckled, "First, No, I won't and secondly I am not even an actual detective on paper."

"No one is going to want an ID from you!" Light said and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, "Believe me, I actually don't want you to go either because I didn't lose my mind but as you can see, I have no other options."

"Maybe I put it wrong." L tilted his head, "It is not 'I won't', it is 'I can't'. You know, I am scared of talking to people."

"Cut the crap!" Light hissed, "You don't get _scared_ when talking to people, you get _annoyed_ when talking to people!"

When L looked away with a sigh and didn't say anything, Light continued, "It is not that hard. You will just talk about the job, educate the kids about topics like stranger danger and answer their questions."

"L..." Light put an acting face and called softly to persude him, "Please, I can't go there like this..."

L sighed again and gave in after seeing Light's face, "Okay, I will do it."

"Good." Light said with a smile after his sad-and-in-pain face expression suddenly changed, "But you can't go there with these clothes."

 _Classic_ , L thought to himself and then argued, "What is wrong with my clothes?"

Light looked away and pretended like he was thinking before looking back at L, "I don't know maybe because you look like a homeless junkie?"

"Ouch, this is my most formal outfit." L said like he was offended.

Light rolled his eyes, "Stop joking. You will go there as a detective, you can't look like you want to sell drugs to them."

"This again?" L closed his eyes and lifted his head up dramatically, "I am so tired of the society's unrealistic beauty standarts."

"I didn't know looking decent was unrealistic beauty standarts." Light scoffed and suggested, "Wear that navy blue suit you wore at our wedding, it is going to rot in the wardrobe."

L laughed like he heard the most absurd thing ever, "That is the line you shouldn't cross, don't push my buttons."

Light pressed his lips together in annoyence and suggested again, "Then just wear a blazer as an addition to your junkie combine, it would do the work too. Oh and, comb your hair."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Light said firmly.

*

When it was around twelve pm, L was almost ready to go. His stranger danger presentation was ready and he was getting dressed up. He looked at the mirror with a grumpy face and started to fix the sleeves of the gray blazer he wore.

Light was watching him in bed through the mirror, he smiled and commented, "You look handsome."

L glanced at Light through the mirror for a second, "Unlike you, praises doesn't work on me, don't bother trying." he said flatly.

L felt extremely uncomfortable with the blazer, it was making him itchy. He started to shake his arms to get rid of the itchiness and turned around to face Light.

"I didn't say it to make you happy." Light explained and smiled again, "It was a geninue comment."

L ignored what Light said and looked at him with a sulk, "I want to kill myself and it is your fault."

Light pushed his knees to himself and hugged them, then he started, "Don't make this a big deal. It really won't be that hard, just..."

L rolled his eyes and cut Light off, "Yes, I know, I know. Keep calm and be yourself."

"No!" Light half yelled, holding up his hands in a concerned manner, "Don't be yourself! That is the last thing you should do!"

L raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"These kids are not like those freaks from Wammy's! They want to see a normal detective, they would creep out if you be yourself!"

L forced a smile, "Okay, got it." He grabbed his briefcase and headed to the door but Light's voice stopped him, "Wait, L!"

L turned around and asked impatiently, "What now?"

Light spoke softly and patted the bed, "Come here for a second..."

L sighed and went to their bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "Yes?"

Light stared at him for a while with concern in his eyes and then finally spoke with a soft voice, "You are not going to fuck it up, right?"

L mocked with wide eyes, "If you don't even trust me why the hell are you sending me in the first place!?"

"Because I have no choice!" Light said and sighed afterwards, "Please say you are not going to fuck it up."

L closed his eyes and exhaled, "No, no, I won't." He got up and left the room in annoyence.

When he was getting downstairs, he saw Watari with a soup tray in his hands. Watari stopped L and suggested in a low tone "L, I can come with you if you want."

L mocked, "People's trust in me is making me tear up." 

"Just to be sure..."

"I am not a kid, I can do it!" L said angrily and then added with a sigh, "And we can't leave Light alone, just please look after him good."

Watari smiled with a nod, "No worries."

*

L was now sitting on a black, leather couch outside of Mei's classrom. He was waiting for his time to come as he was reading an English pocket book, 'Lesbian Prison Stories'.

He heard someone taking a seat next to him but didn't bother to look and continued to read in silence. 

But then, he got distracted when the guy next to him started to tap his foot on the ground excitedly. He felt the guy's stare on him, so he glanced at him for a second. He was wearing a grey suit and a white shirt with a red tie. He had short black hair with bangs that was covering his forehead. He had a huge smile on his face and how happy he looked annoyed L to the core.

After L's quick glance, he probably took the courge to speak and asked in excitement, "Are you here for the Career Day, too?"

L didn't say anything and went back to reading his book but the guy spoke again, "I am very excited, to be honest..." he said with a laugh as he patted his knees.

 _Yeah, I can see,_ L thought to himself but remained silence.

The guy let out a laugh and started to scratch the back of his neck, "Ah, I forgot the introduce myself! I am Touta Matsuda!"

L sighed annoyedly, then he tried to continue to read his book but the guy didn't let him, "You must be excited as well..." He laughed again, "They grew up so fast... I still remember the times she was a baby! Now she goes to school and all. Making me...."

L finally exploded, he turned to the guy and asked in an irritated tone, "Why are you doing this?"

Matsuda was taken back at the sudden question at first, then he laughed nervously and asked, "What?"

"Talking. You keep talking." L said flatly, "I gave you so many signs that I am not interested in talking to you and you keep talking. Why?"

Matsuda's smile dropped and he bowed his head in an apologetic manner and spoke in shame, "I am s-sorry, I thought it would be..."

L cut him off, "You are still doing it! Just don't!"

Matsuda flushed like a cherry in shame and started to look at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world in silence.

When L didn't hear anything from Matsuda again, he turned his attention back to his book but when he was about to continue, Mei's classroom's door opened. L looked at the door and saw a guy and a woman, who L assumed was the teacher. She shook the guy's hand and then the guy left with a smile. 

Then, the woman turned around and looked at L and Matsuda with a warm smile and asked, "Who is next?"

"Me." L said as he got up on his feet and went up to shake the teacher's hand. The teacher shook L's hand as she introduced herself, "I am Takahashi Yuki, pleased to meet you."

L forced a smile out of politeness with a nod and introduced himself as well, "I am Mei's custodian, Ry—"

Yuki excitedly cut him off, "Oh, you must be Yagami Light! Mei's uncle!"

For a second, L didn't anything and just blinked. _Holy shit,_ he thought to himself and the forced smile on his face turned into a real one, "Yes. Pleased to meet you, too, Yuki-san."

Yuki gestured the classrom and spoke cheerfully, "Please come in!" 

When L stepped in, he saw a bunch of little people staring at him with wide eyes and big smiles, which L didn't like, at all. He spotted Mei sitting on the front bench in the middle with a surprised face, which was understandable since Mei had no idea L was coming to the Career Day instead of her uncle. Yuki took her place in her own desk and started to stare at L with a smile as well. 

L took a look around at all the students and started after taking a deep breath, "Hi, I am Yagami Light, a detective of Japanese Police Force."

Mei's surprise expression left its place to a confused one after that and spoke, "But Ryu—"

L didn't let Mei finish her sentence and laughed, "Mei, I know you are exicted but please let me talk, honey." he said and quickly winked at her. Then he looked back at the students and explained, "As you can guess, my job is to catch criminals, or 'bad guys' as you call."

A girl raised her hand up excitedly to ask a question. "Oh, okay, our first question." L said and gestured the girl to talk.

The girl stood up with a smile and asked, "How do you catch the bad guys!?"

L started bluntly, "There are so many methods; tortur —" but then he quickly shut himself up when Light's words echoed in his head, "Don't be yourself!"

 _Maybe telling the kids about torture, kidnapping or illegal parts in general isn't the brightest idea,_ L thought to himself and quickly tried to come up with an another answer, "There are... There are so many methods that are too complicated for you to understand right now."

The girl had a confused face but didn't say anything and just sat down. When L saw an another hand raised up, "Yes?" he quickly said in relief to get out of the stress the first question caused.

A boy stood up and asked, also in excitement, "Do you have a gun!?"

"Yes, of course." L nodded.

"Can you show it!?"

L sighed but tried to keep up his fake smile, "I do have a gun but that doesn't mean I will carry it with me everywhere I go, especially when I go to a school. That would be a very wrong thing to do, don't you think so?"

"Oh, okay..." The boy said and sat down.

L took a deep breath again and showed the USB in his hand to the class, "I will answer all of your questions later. Now, there is something really important, I, as a detective, should talk to you about; stranger danger."

He sat up his laptop and the projector in the class, opened his presentation and started explaining, "I am sure your parents have talked to you about this but it is important for you to listen it one more time from me, a detective."

He switched to the next slide, it had a picture of a beautiful little girl that looked like she was around the same age as Mei. She was really cute and looked really happy as well.

L pointed the girl and looked back at the students, "This little girl you see is Hoshi Satomi. She is the same age as you."

A girl looked at the girl's picture with a smile and commented, "Woah, she is so beautiful..."

L nodded, "Yes, she is dead."

All the students gasped with horrified, wide eyes and then went silent. L looked at the students with empty eyes after their reaction and tried to understand what was going on. Yuki lowered her voice and started to spoke in shock mixed with anger, "Mr. Yagami, what are you doing!?"

L stared at her and just blinked, then it suddenly hit him and he let out a small chuckle, "No, no, don't worry. I didn't add any pictures of the victims' corpses."

Yuki's eyes widened again and she gasped, "Sir, this would do nothing more than scare the kids!"

L nodded, "Yes, that is the point. They should be scared and informed about all the dangers in the world."

Yuki gritted her teeth but did her best to hide her anger, "I agree but not like this! Please just talk about it without showing things that would scare them!"

L got annoyed but decided to let go, "We wouldn't be able to educate them properly and it would be boring but okay." he said and closed his presentation. 

"Okay kids, listen carefully." L started, "Around this age, it is normal for you to think everyone in the world is good or have good intentions like you or the people close to you. But unlike you think, not everyone in the world is good. There are people who is bad and does bad things. Basically the guys we, detectives, catch."

L started walking around the benchs as he continued, "It is our job to catch those bad guys, bring them to justice and keep you safe but there are things you should also do. For example, just think you are playing with your friends in a park and suddenly a stranger showed up. The stranger told you to 'Come with me.' and suggested to give you candy, ice cream, toys or anything like that."

L turned around when he reached the wall and continued walking, "In a scenario like this, no matter what the stranger looks like - they can be a sweet old lady, a young woman, a teenager or a guy - and no matter what they offer to you; you should think of them as a bad person who is trying to hurt you."

"You should cleary say 'No.' and quickly get away from the stranger. Go to your mom, dad or anyone who you know and tell them about the stranger without wasting any seconds. If you can't find them, try to find a police officer and again, tell them about the stranger. But let's say you couldn't find neither your parents nor a police officer, stick to the crowd. If you see the stranger approaching you again, don't be afraid to yell and scream as much as possible."

"And in an another scenario, think you are waiting for your mom, dad or anyone you know to come pick you up from school and a stranger showed up. Again, this stranger can be anyone. The stranger told you that they are a friend of your parents and they send the stranger to pick you up. Like I said before, you should think of the stranger as a bad person who is trying to hurt you no matter what. You should refuse the offer and quickly get away from the stranger to find the school's security guard or a teacher and tell them about the stranger. But let's say even if you refused the stranger's offer, they are trying to force you to get in their car or go with them. When this happens, you shouldn't be afraid to scream as much as possible to get people's attention."

"You should always keep these in your mind and be really careful." He said and looked at the kids when he got to the center of the class, " Now, any questions?"

After a moment of silence, a boy raised his hand up.

"Yes?" L said and gestured the boy to talk.

"That white limousine we see everyday is yours?"

L stared at the boy blankly for a while and blinked, "Yes."

The boy smiled and asked, "Can you take us for a ride!?"

L shook his head in confusion and disbelief, "What!? After all the things I said!?" He asked with shock and wide eyes, "Did you even listen to me!?"

When the boy didn't say anything, L continued annoyedly, "I am a stranger! You shouldn't get into my car!"

A girl spoke with a confused face, "But you are a detective, you said we can trust detectives and police officers..."

L squinted his eyes and blinked again, "No, that is not..."

Then a boy asked, "We can't trust detectives...?"

"Yes," L said but then shook his head and corrected himself, "I mean, no, but..."

And after that, a buzz started in the class, all the kids started to talk to each other or ask questions to L at the same time. Yuki shouted to calm down the voice, "Kids, please be quiet!"

All the kids stopped talking with Yuki's voice and looked at her. Yuki forced a smile and looked at L, "I am sure Mr. Yagami didn't mean we can't trust detectives or police officers. Right?"

All the kids turned their attention to L and waited for an explanation.

 _'Fuck! I fucked it up! I fucked it up!'_ L thought to himself as he stared back at kids in desperation, his mind trying to come up with something as fast as possible. Then, as a desperate attemp, the lollipops he brought for the kids came up to his mind to save some time. He slid down his hands in his pockets and picked up the lollipops. "Lollipops!" He said and gently threw the lollipops up in the air for the kids.

The kids continued to stare at L in confusion, a girl looked at the lollipop that fell on her desk and then looked up at L, "You said we shouldn't accept candies from strangers but now you gave us candies after you said we can't trust detectives too..."

L closed his eyes and wetted his lips while he was trying to find a way to explain things and get out of this stupid situation. When he finally and thankfully came up with something, he looked at the kids with a fake smile "You can trust detectives and police officers, of course. What I meant was even if you can trust us, you shouldn't try to get in someone's car who says they are a detective or a pollice officer because the car looks 'cool' since some bad guys can tell you that they are a detective or a police officer to gain your trust."

Then he continued witout letting any of the kids say anthing, "You may think 'Then how are we going to know who is a real detective or a police officer and who is not?', which is understanble. The thing you should do for this is ask for their ID and refuse their offers if you are not in any need of help. Because a detective or a police officer wouldn't ask you to get in their car or go with them to somewhere. And for me; I am not a stranger for you right now. I am a real detective, you are in a safe place, your teacher is present and I gave you these lollipops out of kindness."

After finishing, L started to study the kids' faces to see if they understood with hopes that they did and would stop ganging up on him.

The kids slowly started to nod syncly and some of them even started to unwrap their lollipops and it made L exhale in relief, but then a boy spoke, "Show us your ID then."

 _Little shit,_ L thought to himself but he forced an another smile and went to the boy's bench. Thank god to his foresight, he stole Light's ID before leaving the house. "Here." He said and showed it to the boy's face for literally a second and then put it back in his pocket quickly.

The boy frowned, "I couldn't see it!"

L ignored the boy and looked at the other kids, "Next question!"

The girl sitting next to Mei raised her hand up and L quickly nodded at her. She stood up and asked, "Was there a bad guy you couldn't catch!?"

L shook his head, "No, never."

"Woah! So cool!" A boy in the back said and asked, "Why did you become a detective!?"

L started to stroke his beard and answered bluntly with a laugh, "Well, it is fun to solve puzzles and I am really bored..."

When there was a silence, he looked at the kids and saw they were looking at him in disappointment and confuison. _'Fuck, I shouldn't be myself!'_ L thought to himself and quickly tried to fix it, he clenched his fists and said, "Bored of the system we live in! Those..." He paused, "Those criminals wander around and... hurting innocents! I just can't stand it! I am so bored of it!"

Since L stole Light's identity anyways, he decided it would be good to roleplay as him as well. He put on an angry face and continued, "This world is rotten! Full of bad people! I just had to do something to stop all the evil in this world! Someone had to do it and I said, why not me!?"

Then he looked at the boy who asked the question, "And that is why I became a detective!"

The kids started to clap cheerfully and looked at L in awe with big smiles. _Fuck, this is hard,_ L thought but smiled back at the kids.

Then a boy stood up and asked in excitement, "Do you have cool story!?"

The other kids nodded after the question and fixated their eyes on L, waiting for him to answer. 

"Fuck..." L mumbled to himself and nodded, "Ah... Yes, of course." He said and tried to make up a story as the kids were still waiting.

After a moment of thinking and a staring contest with the kids, L quickly created a story and started telling, "This story, kids..." He put on a sad face and looked away, "This story is the most heart breaking story of my life... I can never forget it..."

The whole class went silent and some kids started to jump on their chairs in excitement. L pretended to take a deep breath as he was sad, "It happened five years ago and it was a rainy day... I can still feel the raindrops on my body..."

He started to walk around in the classroom as he continued, "Thirty man tried to rob a bank and took the twelve people in the bank as hostages. It was the most difficult mission..." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes like he was having flashbacks, "We sent a S.W.A.T team that had fourty people in it, our best agents! And we waited for them to come back with the hostages... They came back, but not all of them..."

"Only five of them came back... And those five who came back?" He said and looked at a boy and gestured, "They were this close to dying!"

The boy winced at the sudden action and gasped, but remained silent afterwards. L continued to walk, "The robbers called and laughed at us! They told us that if we don't get them a helicopter and sent an another team, they would kill all the hostages!" He looked through window and nodded, "So I thought that it was time for me to step in and save those innocent people, because now it had became personal!"

He stopped at the center of the class and clasped his hands behind his back, "So I gathered up a team that had five people to rescue those hostages, they were the best! And we sneaked in, but one thing we didn't know was that they were prepared! They had saw us coming and ambushed us! We tried to escape and hide! We took cover and a shootout started!"

"I watched all of my friends die in front of my eyes..." He said and pretended he was trying to get himself back together before continuing, "My best friend, Hirohito... He got shot and I tried to keep him alive but it was too late! He was in my arms while he took his last breaths... He looked at me in the eyes and said, 'I can't make it... Save those hostages, Light! I know you can do it! I know...' then he lost his life in my arms..."

When he locked eyes with Yuki, he saw Yuki was staring at him with an irritated and disappointed expression, but he didn't mind it since the kids were looking at him like he was a hero and that was the only thing that mattered now.

So he continued, "I quickly wiped away my tears and swore to god that I would honor my friends... I was a man that had nothing to lose! I only had seven bullets but with the power and anger I felt in my veins, nothing could stop me!"

He took a deep breath, "So I knocked them out, one by one..."

A girl gasped and asked, "Did you kill them!?"

L let out a chuckle and shook his head, "No. My job is to bring those bad guys to justice, not to kill them! I just knocked them out and finally reached their leader! When I looked at him, I saw fear in his eyes! I was hearing my friends' voices in my head while I was fighting!"

He let out a small, sad chuckle, "In the end, I knocked him out too. When I put the handcuffs on him, I looked at him in the eyes and said: This is for my friends. And after that I got out of the bank with all the hostages..." He said and finished.

All the kids were looking at him with their mouth hung open and their eyes wide, so L added, "The goverment wanted to give me three medals of honor, but I refused it because I didn't do it for the medals. I did it for my friends and justice!"

A girl spoke in awe, "You are so brave!" and the other kids nodded.

Then the boy who asked for L's ID suddenly spoke with a frown, "This is a fake story! You are lying!"

 _This litte shit again,_ L thought but tried to hide his annoyence so he gasped, narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy, "My friends died on that mission! How can you say such a thing!?"

The boy crossed his arms across his chest and repeated, "You are a liar!"

L was really annoyed now. He looked at the boy's name tag to call him by his name but when he saw the name 'Kento', he stopped and tried to recall where he heard this name before because the name sounded so familiar.

After he had flashback of when he heard the name, he smirked at the boy and hissed, "What are you going to do Kento? Poop and cry?"

Kento's eyes widened and the whole class started to laugh. After hearing his friends laughing, Kento started to cry and covered his face in shame as he sobbed.

Yuki jumped on her feet after that and went to L. She was glaring at him as she finally snapped, "Mr. Yagami, leave my classrom right now!"

L blinked and stared at Yuki for a while, "I am Yagami Light." he said and left the classrom as the kids continued laughing.

*

When L arrived home, he quickly took of the stupid blazer he was wearing and threw it on the shoe cabinet. He saw Light at the stairs and asked in surprise, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Light waved his hand at L, "I am just stretching my legs, don't worry."

"Do you feel better?"

Light nodded, "Yes, Watari's soup and meds helped a bit." He said and looked at L upside down before asking, "Now to the more important question, how did it go?"

"It was pretty good." L answered flatly.

Light narrowed his eyes, "Did you fuck it up?"

L blinked, "No. It was... decent."

"Okay, good." Light said even if he doubted, since he was going to ask Mei when she come home anyways.

*

When Watari pickep Mei up from school and they arrived home, Mei was smiling ear to ear. She quickly took off her shoes and started to look for L around the house.

When Watari understood, he smiled and said, "They are upstairs."

"Okay!" Mei said cheerfully and started to run to upstairs to find L.

She bursted into L and Light's bedroom and found L sitting on his armchair as Light was resting in bed, both L and Light jerked at the sudden scene and looked at Mei. 

Mei ran to L and hugged him as she spoke cheerfully. "Ryuzaki, you were so cool today! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

L froze and didn't know what to do at first at Mei's sudden act but then simply nodded, "Ah... You are welcome."

Light watched Mei and L in surprise and couldn't believe his eyes. It didn't go down hill like he thought nor it went normal like L said, but it went _this perfect_ that Mei was this happy and hugged him!? 

When L noticed Light's surprised face, he said with a proud smile, "I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello with an another chapter, my loves! I hope I didn't take too long! I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> I try my very very best to keep L and Light in character while still writing a comedy so I hope you guys can see it too hhhhh- AND I hope you remembered Kento from the 'The Enemy' chapter, hahah
> 
> Anyways, comments are really really appreciated!! If you liked it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! They motivate me to write and make me really happy! (Sometimes make me even tear up out of happiness ngl...)
> 
> And as always, English is not my native language! Sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


	8. Monsters

L was in the living room, sitting in his armchair and playing his sixty seventh round of Solitaire. After two hours of sleep, he couldn't feel better and fresher. He won all the sixty sixth rounds, so he was feeling unbeatable. He didn't even realize how long he has been playing for thanks to euphoria of victory and his boredom. After he made his next move, he opened the cap of the candy tube and poured all the bonbons in his mouth.

When he heard someone entering the room, he took his eyes off of his screen and looked towards the door, only to see Light in his suit and looking like he was trying to find something as he was mumbling to himself.

"Why are you dressed up?" L asked in concern.

Light stopped searching the sofa after the question, he looked at L and mocked, "I don't know, I thought it would be a bad idea to go to work naked."

"Yes, why the hell are you going to work? You just recovered!"

Light rolled his eyes and continued to search, "It was just a stomach flue and now I feel good. I have work to do and I can't trust those useless idiots."

"One more day of rest wouldn't kill anyone, you can't save the world with just one extra day. You can get worse at the end of the day and if you do, you won't be able to go to work again."

Light sighed, "I will be fine, and just like I said, I have work to do."

L knew that no matter what he would say, Light wouldn't listen since he knew how dedicated Light was to his job, so he decided to just let it go, "It always impresses me how passionate you are about your job."

Light scoffed, "Unlike you, I actually care about my job and justice."

L waved his hand at Light's words and turned back to his game, "Yes, I know, I know. I am shit, don't start again."

Light didn't say anything and continued to search for his notebook, after a while he looked at L and asked, "Have you seen my investigation notebook?"

L looked at Light like he knew and asked, "Oh, the black one?"

Light nodded, "Yes, the black one!"

"I have no idea." L said faltly with a shrug and turned back to his game.

Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down like always. Whenever he was talking to L, Light would always find himself counting to ten to not punch him in the face.

"I will go and look upstairs." He said and headed to leave the room but L's voice stopped him, "Wait, Light!"

Light turned around and asked in annoyence, "What?"

"Call me." L said with a huge proud smile on his face.

Light blinked, "What?"

L sighed impatiently and showed his phone to Light, "Just call me!"

"Why the..." Light protested but gave in with a tired sigh, "Okay." He said and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed L's number and stared at him with a tired expression as he waited for L's phone to ring. Then, suddenly, a melody started to play and Light heard his own voice, in fact, he heard a remix of his own voice.

**_"I am idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot-idiot."_ **

Light quickly ended the call to not hear the ringtone and shouted in anger with wide eyes, "You recorded it!?"

L, on the other, bursted into laughter after the melody started and seeing Light's reaction made everything better. "Of course I did! It was once in a life time thing!"

Light waited for L to finish but it seemed like L's laughter wasn't going to finish soon so he gritted his teeth and hissed, "How many hours did you spend on this?"

L wiped the tear coming out from his eyes and answered between laughs, "Three!"

Light started clap and shouted angrily, "Good fucking job! Idiot! So fucking funny!"

L nodded but couldn't stop laughing, "God, this was the most productive three hours of my life!" he managed to say between laughs.

Light continued to clap, "Yes! Good fucking job, imbecile! So funny!" he yelled and stormed out of the living room as L continued to laugh.

*

It was five pm, Watari already picked Mei up from school and now he was either helping Mei with her homework or just playing with her upstairs. Meanwhile, L was checking his public email to see if there were any interesting cases.

After the Cardiff case, he was extremely bored and it was pissing him off to the core. Even if it is been only one day without something to distract him , it was a huge problem for L. He sometimes would even pray for criminals to do something in case there was a god up there.

He was checking every email one by one, "Boring.... Boring... Ew, gross! Boring..."

Then he opened the next email and when he read it, he let out a laugh. It was an email from a kid, the email was pretty sad actually, but the fact that how naive the kid was made L laugh.

**_"hello mr l, i am elisa silver.i am 9 yeard old and i live america. i saw you on news and newpapers everyone says you arw the best you are the only one who can help me. my father had been lost for 6 years when i was 3 years old he said he will buy orange juie but he never come back. i think some bad guys did somethinf to him. if you arw the best you can find him.i saved 30 dollars i hope it is enough you are my only hope mr l"_ **

"I have bad news for you kid..." L mumbled with a laugh and put an oreo in his mouth. After realizing he probably wouldn't find anything not boring, he decided to play Solitaire again to distract his mind. He opened the game and started to play Texas Solitaire.

After ten minutes in the game, Watari and Mei joined him in the living room. Though it was more like Mei joining and Watari just following her. Mei ran up to L's desk and asked cheerfully, "Ryuzaki, let's play 'What Am I'!" 

"Not now, I am playing something else." L answered and looked at Watari, implying to make Mei leave him alone.

"But two days ago you promised to play with me!" Mei said with a pout.

Watari approached Mei from behind and suggested, "Mei, If you would like, we can do something together."

Mei glanced at Watari and protested, " But I wanna play with Ryuzaki!" she said and started to jump excitedly , " You promised me!" 

L repeated in annoyence, "Mei, I'm playing Solitaire right now."

Mei looked at L's screen and smiled, " Okay, let's play that then!"

He suddenly looked at Mei and blinked, "Solitaire?"

Mei nodded, "Yes, let's play that then!"

A small smile appeared on L's face after hearing that, Solitaire was one of the few things that made him happy. He always asked Light to play with him and compete but Light never did because 'I have better things to do than playing that boring game' and it always made L really sad.

"You will have to learn it before we can play, though. Are you sure?"

"Okay, teach me then!?"

"Okay, wait here." L said excitedly before getting up to get a chair for Mei. When he was walking past Watari, he stopped and said, "Okay, I will look after her, you can leave if you want."

Watari thought it would be the best to not leave the two together after all the incidents that happened, "I will be reading a book on the sofa then, in case you regret it."

When Mei settled down on her chair next to L, he closed his Texas round and started a new Classic Solitaire round. It would be a better idea to start with the classic one, it was the easiest. "I will try to explain it as simple as I can." L started and pointed the cards, "You see these cards? Your aim is to put these cards in a descending order."

Mei blinked and remained silent for a moment, but then she slowly nodded, "Okay..."

"I know it doesn't sound fun right now but trust me, once you get the hang of it, you won't want to stop playing." L said and clicked on the deck to reveale cards. "For example," he said and pointed the fourth pile, "You see that black eight?"

Mei nodded, "Yes."

Then L pointed back on the three cards that got revealed, "And this red seven?" When Mei nodded again, he went on, "We have a black eight on the fourth pile and now we also have a red seven from the deck." 

As Mei watched L with curious eyes, he transferred the red seven on the fourth pile and looked at her, "I told you that your aim was to put the cards in a descending order, that is why I transferred the red seven under the black eight. This is what you will do in the game. You will click on the deck to reveal more cards and if you see a card that is one number lesser than a card in one of the piles, you will transfer it on that pile to put them in a descending order."

"Oh, okay!"

"But you don't need to use only the cards from the deck," L said and transferred the black six on the seventh pile to the the fourth pile, "You can also transfer the cards from the piles to an another pile."

After the last information she learnt, Mei started to look through all the cards in the piles and when she saw a black five, she pointed it and spoke cheerfully, "We have a five! Transfer it on that pile!"

L clicked his tongue and chuckled, "Yes, about that..." He said and looked at Mei, "There is a rule abou that; even if your aim is to put the cards in a descending order, you should put the cards in a 'red, black, red' or 'black, red, black' order while still putting them in a descending order."

L tried to transfer the black five on the fourth pile but the game didn't let him and an 'Invalid Move!' warning popped up, "See, I can't do that, the game doesn't let me."

"Oh, okay..." Mei nodded with wide eyes and smiled at L, "I see!"

"I will finish this round and explain the rest of the game as I do, then we will play it together." L said and continued explain everything about the game as he played.

*

After an hour, Light finally got home from work. He quickly took of his shoes and the moment he stepped in, he heard a loud cheerful voice, "Yey! I did it! I did it!"

He put his briefcase on the shoe cabinet and went to to living room to see what was going on. When he entered the room, he saw Mei sitting in L's armchair and L sitting on a chair next to him, they were busy doing something on L's laptop.

Mei turned to L and raised both of her hands with a huge smile. L quickly high fived her, "Yes! That's it!" he said and pulled the laptop to himself with a smile, "Now my turn!"

Light froze at the scene before him and stared at them in confusion. _What the hell,_ he thought to himself as he couldn't understand what was happening. L having a great time with Mei and Mei being extremely happy about that time instead of them yelling at each other and crying for their mothers was a really shocking scene.

When Mei noticed Light, she spoke cheerfuly with a proud smile, "Uncle! Uncle! I am so good at gambling!"

Light gasped after hearing that but L didn't even let him say anything and corrected in concern, "No, we are not gambling! I taught her Solitaire!"

Mei clapped and nodded, "Yes, Solitaire! I won nearly all the rounds! It is so fun!"

Even if Light felt a bit revieled that L didn't teach her gamble -because knowing L, that was actually a possibility- he was still a bit shocked by the fact that L literally taught Mei Solitaire and a seven years old kid like Mei actually liked it.

L narrowed his eyes and smirked at Light, "Ha, don't need you to play Solitaire with me anymore! I am raising the next Solitaire champion right now!"

Still a bit surprised but more importantly happy, Light nodded, "Okay, good..." He did his best to hide his smile and waved his hands, "Continue playing, I will be... uh, upstairs..."

L snapped his fingers to get Mei's attention back, "No need to waste time, come on."

"Okay!"

*

It was around eleven pm, both L and Light were in their bedroom. L didn't want to sleep but thought two hours of sleep would be better than dealing with a nagging Light about how he should sleep. L was in bed, continuing to read his "Lesbian Prison Stories" from where he had left.

Light got out of their bathroom after brushing his teeth and when he saw L, he stopped and watched him for a while as L read his 'stupid' book. In these last three days, L surprised Light. He never picked up fights with Mei and they got along well, especially today.

And Light wanted it to stay that way, so an idea came to his mind and he smiled. Light knew that how owners give treats to their dogs when they behave good to make them understand what they will get for being a good boy and they would continue doing those things in order to get more treats.

And in all honesty, _L was a dog._

He walked up to the bed and stopped before L until he finally got his attention. They stared at each other in silence for a while before L blinked and asked, "What? Stop looking at me like that, I will sleep."

Light slowly crawled on the bed with a sly smile and got under the sheets. He slowly, too slowly, started crawl up to L. The moment L saw Light getting under the sheets, his eyes widened with joy. "Fuck, yes!" He said in excitement. He quickly threw the book on his nightstand and clasped his hands behind his back, getting ready to enjoy the thing he has been craving for nearly a week now.

Light stopped when he reached L's groin, he slowly untied the knot on the waist rope of L's pyjama with his teeth. As L got more impatient with every seconds thanks to how slow Light was, Light pulled L's pyjamas and boxer down. He grabbed L's member with his right hand and wetted his lips before giving it a slow teasing lick from very the bottom to the tip.

L let out a groan at the feeling, but just when L couldn't feel better since he was finally getting what he has been craving for so long, the door opened and Mei bursted in, hugging her teddy bear. "Uncle..." She said with a shaky voice, she looked really anxious.

After hearing the door's and Mei's voice, Light jerked under the sheets and froze. Mei's walk in on his just started blowjob got L jerked as well, he pushed himself up with his elbows and sat up on bed. He stared at Mei for a while with wide eyes and finally spoke with a blink, "...Yeah?"

Mei bit the inside of her cheek and looked down, "Where is uncle?"

"Uh..." L started but paused to think of an answer, and then he suddenly spat it out, "In the bathroom!"

Mei finally looked at L and spoke embarrassedly, "When he will get out? I need him..."

"Probably not for a long time..." L said and sighed before asking, "What do you need him for?"

Mei hugged her teddy bear harder, "I can't sleep, I am scared..."

Light let go of L's pyjamas and patted on L's leg in morse code, **'Go'**

L glanced at the sheets before patting back a **'No'** , but it costed L a pinch in the thigh and he yelped in pain. He quickly and carefully -to not reveal Light laying under the sheets- got up and spoke as he walked up to Mei , "Okay, I am sorry but you only have me right now..."

"Okay..." Mei said with a nod. She grabbed L's hand and squeezed it before they could leave the bedroom,scared of the darkness of the hallway. L glanced at his hand for a second and looked at Mei, he felt weird, but then he quickly started to walk Mei to her own bedroom again.

When they got to Mei's bedroom, L tucked Mei in her bed and sat on the edge of it. He sighed and asked, "What did you get scared of?"

Mei looked at the teddy bear she was hugging and asnwered in shame, "Someone in the class today told us a scary story... I wasn't scared at first but now I can't sleep..."

"Ghosts?"

Mei shook her head, "Monsters..." She looked up at L before continuing, "A monster who lives in dark and eats children..."

L didn't say anything and reached Mei's nightstand to grab her plush duck. He showed it at Mei before finally answering, "You are safe, I am here." He put the plush duck next to Mei, "No one can eat you."

Mei felt a bit relieved, so she couldn't help but ask in curiosity, "Ryuzaki, are you scared of monsters?"

"Monsters..." L repeated to himself and looked down at the sheets as he started to think. After a while he spoke, still not looking at Mei, "Yes, I do..."

"Really?" Mei asked surprisedly.

"Yes." L said with a nod, "There are many types of monsters in this world. Monsters who won't show themselves and still cause trouble, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams and monsters who suck blood."

He now looked at Mei in the eyes, "These type of monsters are you and the others are scared of, but these monsters are not real."

He took a deep breath, "The monsters I am scared of are lying monsters. Lying monsters are a real nuisance because they are much more cunning than other monsters. Lying monsters are the ones everyone should be scared of."

He started to stroke his beard and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought, "They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they have never experienced hunger. They study, even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship, even though they don't know how to love."

"What I am saying is that you shouldn't be scared of the monster who have sharp teeths, claws and lurks in dark. You should be scared of the real monsters you see everyday who pose as humans." He said and paused before finishing, "I am really scared of those monsters."

Then he looked down at Mei and saw she was looking at him with empty eyes and a confused face. L pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh, "You didn't understand anything, right?"

Mei slowly nodded with her confused face. L tilted his head and faked a smile, "It would be a lot cooler if you did..."

Then he patted his knees, "Anyways, you have to sleep now, you have school tomorrow." he said and got up to leave but Mei's voice stopped him, "Wait! Ryuzaki!"

He turned around and asked, "Yes?"

Mei gave him puppy eyes and explained, "I can't sleep alone..."

He looked at Mei for a while in silence, studying her face as he thought. Puppy eyes never worked on L, but for some reason, he went up to the armchair at the corner of the room and sat before he offered, "I will sit right here and watch out for the monsters, then."

"Will you stay till the morning?" Mei asked softly.

L nodded, "Yes, till the morning."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Mei smiled and showed her pinky finger at L, "Pinky promise?"

L's lips curled into a small smile, it was nearly unvisible, and he also showed his pinky finger, "Pinky promise."

Mei gave L a huge smile and closed her eyes, trying to sleep in safety she felt.

*

In the morning, after Light got dressed and ready for work, he went to Mei's room to wake her up for school since Watari was preparing her breakfast. When he stepped in the room, he was shocked by what he saw; L was sleeping in Mei's armchair, he probably fell asleep.

When Light woke up and couldn't find L next to him as usual, he thought he was probably playing Solitaire in the living room. L falling asleep in an armchair was nothing new to Light, but the idea of L doing it for Mei just because she was scared really didn't cross his mind.

He never thought L falling asleep in an armchair would warm and melt his heart this much. He started to laugh out of joy as he stared at L in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! I hope you all like this chapter even though it is late! (as always... :,D )
> 
> Anyways, comments are really really really appreciated! I got some really sweet comments from you guys and DAMN! They really made me tear up, no kidding... (You guys are so sweet...) Please let me know what you think! They motivate me to write, make me really happy and make me realize if what I am doing is right or wrong!
> 
> And as always, English is not my native language! Sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


	9. True Beauty

It was half past seven in the morning. Mei was upstairs, getting ready for school while Light and L were in the kitchen and having breakfast after Light woke L up.

Light was drinking his coffee as he watched L pouring sugar in his cereal in concern. He waited for L to decide he already put enough sugar and stop on his own, but it seemed like L wasn't going to stop soon. Light put his coffee on the table and snatched the sugar bowl from L's hand, "I think that is enough!"

"Hey, I wasn't done!"

Light put the sugar bowl aside and hissed, "You were done, unless you want to die."

L looked at him with a sulking face and asked softly, "Why are you the way you are?"

Light took a long sip of his coffe before answering with a forced smile, "If I weren't the way I am, you would be dead by now."

L stared at him for a while with the same sulking face but decided to let it go and remained silent. When L didn't say anything, Light changed the topic, "Anyways, I had the weirdest dream yesterday..." he said, thinking as he tried to recall his dream.

L glanced at Light and spoke as he munched on his cereal, "Eleborate."

Light huffed, "You were in it, hell, even your Bimbo Queen were in it."

L raised en eyebrow and nodded, "Okay, I am interested, go on."

"I don't remember that well but..." Light said and started to scratch his temple, "There was a magical notebook, when you write someone's name in it, they would die..."

L squinted his eyes, took an another spoon full of cereal and asked, "...How?" 

"It actually belonged to a god of death, but somehow I got it from him, I don't know..." He said and looked at L, "And that god of death was Ryuk..."

"Ryuk?" L chuckled and asked, "As your old dog Ryuk? As a god of death?"

"Yes..."

"Was he like..." L said but paused for a second, "A grim reaper?"

Light shook his head, "No, he was still a dog, but only with wings... And he could talk, he was fucking annoying."

"Okay, so your idea of god of deaths are dogs, amazing." L said and took a sip of his water before adding with a laugh, "But my favorite thing so far is that a god of death using a notebook to kill people when he is literally a fucking god of death."

Light sighed in annoyence and hissed, "Look, it was a dream, so can you stop criticizing if it makes sense or not?"

L quickly waved his hand, "No, no, please go on. I am dying to hear how I and my Bimbo Queen will get involved."

So Light continued with a flat tone, "I used the notebook to get rid of criminals, I was trying to create a new world," he paused and added, "to be the god of my new world." 

L nearly choked on his cereal and looked at Light with wide eyes when he get himself back together, "You were trying to be the god!?"

Light looked away but nodded, L started to laugh and asked in confusion, "But I am the asshole when I say you have a god complex when you literally had a dream about it!?"

Then Light looked at L and explaind angrily, "You keep saying that I have and how I am probably a mass murderer in an another universe that it stuck in my mind and I had a dream about it! What did you expect!?"

"Wait, I am the asshole again!?" L asked in shock with wide eyes but then held up his hands and smiled, "Whatever, okay, I am wrong. Of course I am wrong because you are always _Right Yagami_."

Light stared at him with empty eyes for a while before reacting to the stupid pun, "Sometimes I doubt if you are actually as clever as I think."

L tilted his head and put on a huge sarcastic smile. Light sighed in annoyence after L's childish response but continued, "Anyways, you were in it but we weren't together, in fact, we didn't even know each other. You were trying to catch me as L, we were enemies..."

L slowly nodded and spoke after he swallowed, "As a matter of fact, we _are_ enemies."

Light leaned backwards in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, "You see me as your enemy?" he asked with a weary expression.

"Wait," L said in suprise, "you don't?" He bit into his thumb and asked in confusion, "Then why are you treating me like you do?"

"I didn't know caring may seem like treating someone as an enemy." Light mocked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Can we please skip to where Misa comes now?" L asked impatiently.

Light sighed before speaking, "She also had a magical notebook that she somehow got it from a god of death."

L let out a contemptuous chuckle, "Let me guess, her god of death was also her dog, Rem."

"Sorry if my dream isn't good enough for you." Light said and then shook his head as he was able to recall his dream better, "Your Bimbo Queen was my girlfriend."

Suddenly, L got offended and asked in shock, "Wait, wait, wait! Your jealousy over her got to the point where you made _my_ celebrity crush _your girlfriend_ out of spite?!"

"For the last time, I am not jealous of her!" Light hissed as he gritted his teeth.

Then, all of a sudden, an image showed up before L's eyes and he tilted his head to side as he spoke with a smirk, "Wait, no. That would be actually hot, I would pay to see that."

Light looked at him dead in the eyes with pure disappointment and didn't say a word. L defended with the same smirk, "What? My two favorite asian chicks together? Hell yeah."

Light exhaled and listed with a firm voice, "First, disgusting. Second, don't call me 'chick' ever again." and added, "And it wasn't like I stole your Bimbo Queen out of spite. She was an obsessed maniac who were in love with me. God, she was so fucking annoying and dumb even in my dream."

L raised an eyebrow, "Why did you make her your girlfirend then?"

"I don't remember what was it but she had some kind power and I was using her." Light said and grimaced before adding, "And her dog was a pain in the ass, she was so protective. The piece of shit tried to bite me when I wanted to kill her."

L huffed, feeling bored after he couldn't get what he wanted from Light's dream about Misa, "Light, this is one of the lamest dreams I have ever heard in my entire life. You became a mass murderer, which as I always say, nothing shocking, and there is a magical diary, so fucking lame. Not to mention you have a psychotic girlfriend. What is this, Batman fights Joker and Harley?"

Light's eyes widened with shock and he started frustratedly, "Are you kidding me!? I literally told you the most interesting story plot you could hear! This can even be a TV show!" He was going to keep ranting angrily but he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself down. After five seconds, he looked back at L and asked, "What dream isn't lame and interesting for you then?"

"Okay." L said with a nod, quickly swallowed the cereal in his mouth without chewing. "Hear me out, my dream is better." He said and turned his body to Light, he spoke slowly and seriously, like a very old wise man who was explaining the meaning of life, "I was investigating an orca murder."

Light stared at him and blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what the fuck he heard. When he could finally understand what he heard, he closed his eyes and started to massage his temples. 

L continued to explain his dream further, "And the weird thing was..." but Light cut him off and snapped, "Shut the fuck up."

L held his hands up and spoke with a frown, "I was investigating an orca murder, Light! An orca murder!" When he couldn't get a reaction from Light, he just waved his hand, "Okay, let's continue with your stupid magical diary then."

Light sighed and asked tiredly, "Are you going to interrupt again?"

L shook his head, "No, no, I promise I won't." then he added, "Though I would like to hear more about me and less about your murderous actions."

"After some point we met, you were stucked on the idea of me being the killer." Light said and wanted to continue but L cut him off with a confused face, "Which makes me fucking right because you really are the killer."

"Yeah, anyways, shut up." Light quickly brushed off the comment off and continued, "Which got to the point where you handcuffed yourself to me."

L blinked and asked, pausing after every word, "I handcuffed myself to you?"

Light nodded.

L squinted his eyes and asked, "Did we have sex after that?"

Light frowned and tried to explain how idiotic L's question was with a groan but it all came out as meaningless slurs, so he stopped himself and exhaled to spoke calmly, "The handcuffs were not for that, idiot!"

"I don't know, based on our relationship it was the most rational purpose for us!"

"Pease shut up, I will continue." Light said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "The news reporter of NHN, Takada Kiyomi, was also in it. She was also in love with me, I was dating her too."

L took an another spoon of cereal, "Okay so I got that this is some kind of journey to your subconscious narcissism." Then he asked with a chuckle, "Was Ryuk also in love with you, Light?"

"Hahaha, funny." Light took his last sip from his coffe and put the empty cup aside on the table. He wanted to continue but the next thing he was going to say made him nervous, he didn't like talking about him. He looked at his lap, "There was also a prosecuter..." He said and strached his chin, "He was... very devoted to me..."

A frustrated smile appeared on L's face, he started to slowly nod and asked, even if he knew the answer, "And who was that prosecuter, Light?"

Light ignored to question and quickly corrected himself, "He was devoted to what I was doing! Not me personally!"

"Okay, I don't care what he was devoted to." L asked, still smiling. He narrowed his eyes and repeated, "Who was that prosecuter, Light?"

Light sighed and got defensive, "It doesn't matter who was he! I am telling you my dream, stop interrupting me!"

L's smile got wider and answered the question himself, "Was it the one you cheated on me with?"

Light drew his eyebrows together and snapped, "For the last time, I didn't cheat on you! Stop saying that! We weren't together, I was going to divorce your ass!"

L nodded, "We were still married on the paper though." 

"Stop, I am tried of this." Light said, "I didn't cheat on you and you know that well." Then he asked, "And what, did you get jealous over my dream?"

"No, no, no." L shook his head and chuckled, "Jealousy is not my kind of thing, unlike you. I know it well that you can't be with anyone other than me. Though it is really surprising how you can't stop talking and get really pissed when I say anything about Misa but how you won't let me say anything when you literally see your ex boyfriend in your dream."

"Stop changing the subject, we were talking about my dream." Light hissed.

"Okay, let's go back to talking about your narcissistic dream again." L said with a sigh and asked, "So these three's only purpose was being in love with you?"

"No," Light shook his head, "They believed in my justice, they saw me as god. They were kind of my soldiers, they were helping me to win against you." he said and added with a chuckle, Mikami killed himself for me."

L's eyes widened with shock, "You started a cult!?"

"No, it was not a cult." Light said, "We shared the same beliefs and they believed I was god, so they were just my soldiers. They were continuing the killings when I couldn't."

"That's the definiton of a cult, Light!" L explained, his eyes still wide, "Were you trying to be the next Charles Manson!?"

Light frowned, "Charles Manson was nothing more than an idiot with some stupid racist drug addicts. Don't compare me to him."

"Do you really think I am talking about intellegince!?" L asked, then added with a laugh, "Holy shit, this actually got really interesting and dark."

Light got angry and then turned his face to other side, "Anyways, I killed you at the end and actually danced on your grave, dickhead." He really didn't want to talk about his dream anymore since L wouldn't stop being a dick.

L didn't seem like he was listening to Light, he was deep in thought. Then he snapped his fingers and started to caress his lips with his thumb, "Now that I think about it, we can actuallly sell this to Netflix and make so much money out of it."

Light just stared at him and listened, then L explained, "I mean, they produce so many cringe bullshit already, I am sure your magical diary would be the movie of the year." 

Light opened his mouth to say something about the insulting comparison but then decided to keep his mout shut for the best. L finally looked at Light and talked with a mocking tone, "It already fits Netflix's criteria." He said and pointed at Light, "It already has a gay character, which is the main character, if you mention that you are gay every five minutes, it would be perfect."

"Oh, and make me a black transgender woman and make it my whole personality. Then, it would be prefect." L said as he put the cereal bowl- which now only had milk in it- aside, "We can be rich, Light, consider it."

"Yeah, as if we are not already and need money." Light said with a small laugh.

After what Light said, L looked at him with a serious face and spoke, "Yeah, we actually need money, Light."

Light rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah."

L kept his serious face, "I am not kidding. We are actually running out of money, Light." He said and it caused Light to finally look at him.

"Have you ever thought about the suits, shoes and watches you wear? They are all fucking custom made." L said and added, "Or the cars you drive?"

Then he showed his hands up to point the house, "Or the house we live in? The houses we have in other countries? I don't buy these with kisses. All the money I earn goes to you and your extra luxury wants."

Light didn't say anything and just stared at L, so L spoke again, "Last year, I bought you an island for your birthday."

Light got angry and spoke with a frown, "I didn't ask you buy me a fucking island!"

"I am not saying you asked for it, I am just saying I did. So yeah, we are actually running out of money." L said as he unwrapped a strawberry lollipop. He put the lollipop in his mouth and asked with a mocking tone, "What, are you going to leave me if I end up broke? I thought we promised both for better and worse."

Light quickly nodded, "Of course, I would. It even surprised me how it took you twelve years to realize I was a gold digger." he said with a laugh, not taking any of the things L said seriosuly.

But After a couple seconds of thinking, his expression changed into a worried one. He leaned forwards in his chair and asked in a serious tone, "Are we actually running out of money?"

L studied Light's face for a while in silence before speaking with a shrug, "No, I was just messing with you. I am the richest man alive." 

Light sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair.

As an answer, L just narrowed his eyes and stared at Light with a smile. After catching L's stare and seeing the smile on his face, Light defended himself, "What? It is not like I would leave you or anything. Is it a crime to wanting to continue living the way I am used to?"

L shook his head, "I didn't say anything." Then he rested his hands on his knees before speaking again, "Thank you for blessing me with this interesting dream. It made me realize you have a messiah complex."

"I don't have messiah complex."

"Of course, it is not like you had a dream about being a so called savior with turning into a mass murderer." L said and let out a mocking laugh, "I really don't know why I said that. Crazy, huh?"

Light wanted to argue but L cut him off, "Though, my favorite part was the fact that you were able to kill me." He said and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, pointing it at Light as a cocky smile appeared on his face, "You can only win against me in your dreams, love."

Light's lips curled into a sly smile, he leaned forwards in his chair and crossed his arms on the table. He studied L's face very carefully, then looked at him in the eyes in silence for a while before speaking in a low and quite scary tone, "L, if you were my enemy, and I mean as a real enemy, in a life and death situation," he said and leaned even further, "I would have your head on a silver platter."

The cocky smile on L's face quickly washed itself away after hearing Light's words and his tone, he chose to not to say anything and just stared at Light back. Light's sly smile got wider as he asked, "Do you really think you can win against me if you were on my way, L?"

Then he suddenly closed his eyes and chuckled, "No," he corrected himself, "I think we both already know you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

L kept his silence and started to observe Light's every movement and face expression, Light opened his eyes and looked at L again, a shark type of smile was on his face, "Don't flatter yourself too much just because you solved the Cardiff case with the help of a seven years old." 

"Don't be so delusional to think you can win against me." He said as picked the lollipop L was pointing at him, he put it back in L's mouth and spoke tauntingly, "I would dig a king sized grave for you while you eat your sweets, _love_."

After Light's words, only thing L could do was staring at him in silence. He crushed the lollipop in his mouth with his theeth. Pleased with the crushing sound of the lollipop, Light quickly leaned backwards in his chair and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes as a very adorable smile appeared on his face and he spoke with a small laugh, "But of course, I am just talking hypothetically."

Just then, Mei ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, "I am ready!" Behind Mei, Watari was following her slowly, "Good morning."

"How sad, you just missed your uncle's stupid magical diary dream." L said mockingly and picked an another lollipop from his pocket.

"It is not a magical diary, it is a notebook of death!" Light hissed but it only caused L to copy him with whiny baby voice.

Light let out a sigh but couldn't find the energy in him to deal with him, so he just got up to make a bowl of cereal for Mei. Mei jumped on one of the chairs and smiled at L, "You waited."

L put the new lollipop in his mouth and nodded, "I said pinky promise." he murmured.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would."

L just stared at Mei's smiling face for a while and when he was going to answer, Light's voice cut him off, "Hurry up, Mei, you will be late for school." he said as he put the bowl in front of her.

"Okay!" Mei sad with a nod and started to eat hungirly, so L changed his mind and decided to let Mei eat her cereal.

*

It was twenty five past three pm, L was in the living room and sitting in his armchair. He popped three oreos in his mouth as he was writing his email to Elisa Silver.

He had no cases that was interesting, he was either going to play Solitaire again or find the kid's father. He actually wasn't going to, but how naive the kid was somehow catched L, and finding the dickhead only took thirthy minutes.

Turned out, Thimothy Silver was in Thailand, married and had two kids. After winning the lottery, he didn't even hesitate to leave Elisa and her mother behind to run away to Thailand, the paradise of sex and illegal gambling.

The dickhead spent all of his money in three months, the man really surprised L with how stupid and greedy he was, he had to pay a lot of fine due to illegal gambling and spent a lot on sex workers, really a lot.

Which made him end up broke and live a very pathetic life with his, based on L's guess, fake wife that he only married to get citizenship, and his probably-a-total-mistake kids. Now he was working in a whorehose as a celaner, the same whorehouse his wife works in.

"Sweet, sweet karma..." L mumbled to himself as he ended his email. He looked through his email before sending it.

**_"Hi Elisa,_ **

**_I have read your email about your father, and sadly, I found him. Bad guys didn't do anything to him, he is well and alive, but the reason I used the word 'sadly' is because your father is the bad guy. I will not tell you where he is and you may hate me for doing this, but I am sure you will understand when you grow up. Though, I will tell you something really important, Elisa. Sometimes, no matter how much you love a person, they don't deserve your love. You should let go of those people and focus on the ones that actually deserve your love and care about you, like your mother. She really loves and cares about you. I will not take your thirty dollars but if you really want to pay me, go and buy an ice cream for yourself, or any kind of sweet you like. I bought an ice cream when my mother went missing, it made me feel better. Ice cream always helps, but I am sure you already know that. I have sent a gift to your mother for you. When you grow up and understand, if you still want to find your father, you can connact me again."_ **

**_-L"_ **

In that moment, L heard the front poor opening and a low "Don't forget to wash your hands, young lady."

 _Just in time,_ he thought as he glanced at the door and saw Mei running upstairs. He popped an another oreo in his mouth and waited for Watari. When Watari joined him, he quickly went to L and informed him about his request, "The bank account you have demanded is created and all the information is given to Sarah Silver, just as you asked, Ryuzaki."

"The first payment is done, right?" L asked.

Watari nodded, "Yes, it is done and will continue as fifteen thousand dollars per month."

"Good." L said with a nod and sent the email, "Thank you, Watari." 

After a bit research on the Silver family to find Elisa's father's , L found more than he wanted. When the dickhead left, he also left Elisa and her mother under very bad conditions. Sarah, Elisa's mother, used to be a stay at home mother, but now she was working at two jobs in order to pay bills, Elisa's school expenses and more importantly the mortgage that she could never pay in time so far. It was obvious how hard she was trying to stand on her own feet as much as possible while she also had a third job, being a mother.

"Always, Ryuzaki." Watari said and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for Mei but stopped when Mei jumped in front of him, "I washed my hands!" she said and ran to the living room excitedly.

"Please don't run, young lady." Watari warned before going into the kitchen.

L decided to play Solitaire since he didn't have anything better to do, so he clicked on the game's icon and waited for the game screen to come. The first thing Mei did was going to L's desk, she grabbed the arms of his armchair and spoke excitedly with a smile, "Ryuzaki, let's do something together!"

L turned to Mei and spoke flatly, "I have work to do, Mei."

Mei looked at L's screen and frowned, "You are playing Solitaire!"

"It doesn't matter what I..." L said but then stopped and let out a sigh, "Don't you have homework to do?"

Mei shook her head dramatically and smiled, "No! I finished all of my homeworks yesterday!"

L narrowed his eyes, "Are you lying?"

Mei got closer to L's face and gigled as she narrowed her eyes too, "No!"

 _I guess it can't be helped,_ L thought and offered, "Want to play Solitaire?"

Mei huffed and shook her head, "No, I don't want to play Solitaire today..." she said and started to think until an idea came up to her mind. She started to jump and asked, "Can we watch a movie!? Let's watch a movie! Please!"

L asked with a hope, "Which movie do you want to watch?"

Mei's smile grew bigger, "Barbie and The Magical Castle!"

L closed his eyes and murmured, "Of course Barbie and The Magical Castle..." after a while he came back with an another offer, "What if I play the movie for you and you watch it by yourself while I do my work?"

Mei's smile disappeared, "But I want to watch it with you! Please watch it with me..."

L glanced at the clock and started to think of how long he has been awake. He had slept for four hours in the last three days, so it was possible for him to knock out during the stupid Barbie movie. He looked back at Mei and nodded reluctantly, "Okay..."

Mei started to clap cheerfuly, "Yey!"

After five minutes, L found the movie and opened it on the TV. He picked the remote and sit next to Mei on the sofa. Fuck my life, he thought to himself and started the movie.

"Yey!" Mei cheered as he crossed her legs and cupped her face, watching the movie with sparkles in her eyes.

After twenty five minutes into the movie, L now knew all the details in their carpet and wallpapers. He really wasn't paying any attention to the movie, sometimes he would hear or see some lines and scenes but even those little things were enough to piss him off. Analayzing the carpet and wallpapers like they were the most interesting thing in the world was a better option, a better option for preventing the brain rot the movie was giving him.

The movie was one of the most stupid, cringe and sexist shit he has ever seen, the messages in the movie was making L want to kill himself. So the idea of a kid watching this and learning stuff from it was extremely annoying for L.

A song started to play and L looked at the creen to see what was going on in the movie now. One of Barbie's friend sat Barbie in a chair and took off her glasses, 'You can't use these anymore!" she said and threw the glasses away. An another friend of Barbie nodded and picked a long dress form the wardrobe, showing it at Barbie with a smile, "You are going to be a princess! You can't wear those.. things anymore! You need to be pretty if you want Skye to love you!" she said and handed the dress to Barbie. Then, an another girl stepped in with a make up bag in her hand, "We need to cover those things! We wouldn't want Flora to get Skye, would we?"

A maid came in to the screen and handed a corset to Barbie, "My lady, this should do the thing."

After everything he heard and seen so far, L really couldn't take it anymore, this scene was the last straw. He groaned in frustration as he got up from the sofa and paused the movie angrily, "God, this is like shit!"

Mei winced and looked at L in confusion, not understanding his sudden reaction.

L looked down at Mei and asked with wide eyes, "Do you actually like this!?"

Mei couldn't say anything for a while but then spoke with an uncertain voice, "There are princesses, I like princesses..."

L exhaled and asked, "Do you watch these movies often?"

Mei slowly nodded, "Yes, mom watches with me too..."

"I can't belive how irresponsible some people are with kids..." he murmured to himself and let out a frustared chuckle. Which was pretty ironic since he forgot the existence of Mei for three hours due to playing Solitaire in her first day.

"What is wrong with the movie? You didn't like it...?" 

L shook his head and mocked, "I really wish it was just 'I didn't like it', Mei."

"What?" Mei asked.

L took a deep breah, he turned to Mei and started to explain angrily, "This movie would do nothing other than rotting your brain! The girls always get saved by the boys and can't do anything other than make up and stupid chit-chat without boys! All the girls depend on boys to save them or need a boy to be important! All the idiotic messages the movie trying to give you about 'being beautiful' is just 'You should be thin! You should have flawless skin! You shouldn't even wear glasses, that makes you look ugly! Let's do make up only for the handsome prince to like us!' No atter why the society is so fucked up, they grow up watching this crap!" L said and finally finished his rant, panting since he said it all in one breath thanks to the annoyence he felt.

Mei stared at L and murmured, "I just wanted to watch princesses..."

L showed a finger at Mei and shook his head, "No, we are not going to watch Barbie and her stupid friends." He said and went to his laptop. He started to search for a specific movie that was on his mind, "If we are going to watch an animation, it should be something that is actually funny, good and have good messages in it. Something that would actually teach you valuable life lessons."

Mei's eyes widened and asked happily, "What are we going to watch!?"

When L finally found the movie, he opened it on the TV and sat next to Mei again, "Shrek."

Mei looked at the TV screen and immediately grimaced when she saw Shrek's face, "I don't want to watch this, he looks so ugly and weird... I want to watch Barbie!"

"That is why we are watching Shrek!" L said and started to explain, he sounded pretty offended, "Shrek is the best animation movie someone can ever watch. First, it is really funny and it is a parody of all those princess movies you watch! It mocks witht that stupid 'true love kiss' concept. It shows you that you don't need to be fragile in order to be a princess! It doesn't portray women as weak creatures who always need a men to save them, it teaches you that women can save themselves and doesn't need a man to be important! It shows you that just because you are 'beautiful' or 'handsome' doesn't mean you are good! Or just because you are a monster or look scary doesn't mean you are bad! It teaches you the only beauty that matters is the beauty you have in your heart!"

Mei just stared L and waited for a while, in case if L was going to add something, but when L started to stare at Mei back, she asked, "Do you love this movie so much?"

L blinked, "Yes." he said and then sighed, "Look, just watch it for thirthy minutes and if you really don't like it, then we will continue watching Barbie. Okay?"

Mei looked away as she was thinking, then she nodded with a smile, "Deal!"

"Good." L said and strated the movie.

*

It is been forty five minutes since they started watching. Surprisingly for Mei, she loved the movie so much and were laughing through the whole movie as she was watching it in excitement.

But the happy smile on Mei's face disappeared after Shrek said, "I am not againts the world! In fact, it is like the whole world is against me! Whenever they see, they say 'Help! Run! A monster!' A big, stupid monster...! They judge me without knowing me..."

"Aww, don't be sad! They are nothing more than dumb faces!" Mei told with a sad frown to Shrek, like he could hear her.

L looked at Mei and watched her for a while, his lips curled into a small smile after her comment. He looked back at the screen and popped an another chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. Then he stopped and looked down at the cookie plate. He held out the cookie plate at Mei as he looked away in silence.

Mei looked at the cookie plate and then stared at L. 

She picked up a cookie and took a bite. She smiled at L and talked as she munched on the cookie, "Thank you." 

"Don't talk while you eat or your uncle will see crumbs on the sofa and understand." L said flaty, still not looking at Mei.

Mei swallowed and started to giggle, "You are actually so nice, Ryuzaki." 

L glanced at Mei and murmured, "Thank you..."

*

When it was around six pm, Light finally got home. He closed the door behind him with a sigh and started to take off his shoes, but he stopped and lifted his head a bit when he heard a song, a song that sounded very familiar. When he finally took off his shoes, he went to the living room to see the source of the sound.

The moment he stepped in the living room, he saw Mei, L and Watari sitting on the sofa and watching something. Though, sitting wouldn't be a good verb choice for Mei since she was standing on the sofa as she was dancing and singing, or trying to sing at least. L and Watari wasn't singing or dancing, but they were just shaking their heads to the rhythm of the song. 

When he got closer and stood behind the sofa, he finally could see what they were watching. Mei was jumping on the sofa as she singed along with Fairy Godmother, "I need a hero!"

Since Mei loved 'Shrek' so much, after learning there were sequels to it, she insisted on watching 'Shrek 2' and L gladly agreed. 

"Shrek..?" Light murmured to himself as he stared at the screen in confisuon. Mei noticed Light and turned over with a huge smile on her face, "Uncle! Come sit and watch Shrek with us!"

Light didn't know what to say for a while but then a smile appeared on his face and he warned, "Sit down honey, you may fall." he said and sat next to L.

"No! Don't let that dumb face kiss you, Fiona!" Mei cried with a frown and sat down, she cupped her face and crossed her legs as she glared at Prince Charming.

"I hate Prince Charming too." L commented flatly. Even if it was shocking, the world's greatest detective's favorite animation was Shrek. He watched it when he was a teenager and never stopped admiring the movie even to this age. He always loved the way Shrek mocked with all the Disney animations and all the stupid concepts people live based on.

"It is nearly the end, though." Light said when he sat down.

"You missed a lot." L said with a nod.

Light got closer to L, trying to snuggle, so L quickly straightened his legs and put an arm around Light. When Light finally could snuggle and settled, he rested his head on L's shoulder and looked up at him with a smile, "You really made her watch Shrek?" he murmured.

L looked down and met Light's eyes, he let out a sigh and murmured back, "She was going to watch Barbie, Light, Barbie. I saved her."

Light let out a chuckle and turned his gaze to the TV, he patted L's chest and murmured, "Good..."

*

L was playing Solitaire on his desk when Light joined him in their bedroom. He slowly approached L and sat on the desk.

L glanced at Light, "The story time is over then." he said and added, "Which it is still weird that she wants bed stories since she is seven but..."

Light ignored the last comment and just shook his head, "No, she doesn't want me to read."

L stopped for a while and looked up at Light, he let out a tired sigh before asking with hopes that it is not what he thinks it is, "Did she change her mind or she wants someone else to read her?"

Light took a deep breath and answered with a smile, "The second one..."

L let out a groan and mocked, "We watched a movie and now she thinks we are best friends forever, great."

"Shut up, she just likes you." Light said and added, "And you like her too..."

"Yes, I can admit some of my opions about her changed."

Light's smile grew bigger, "You like her."

L leaned back in his armchair and frowned, "Light, I spent nearly all of my day with her. Hell, I spend all of my time with her since she came because you are not the who works from home. I admit, she is good, but can't you just let me play my game and read to her even if she is not happy?"

"It wouldn't take that long, just read a story and then you can play your stupid game all you want."

"I don't want to, so I won't," L said firmly, "and it is nothing personal. I just really want to play my game in peace."

Light narrowed his eyes and asked, "What about a quid pro quo?"

"Quid pro quo?" L repeated and started to laugh, "What? Are you going to give me cookies, Light? What am I, five?"

But his laugh stopped when he suddenly found Light on his lap. He rubbed himself onto L's groin in small circles as he made himself comfortable. He cupped his face and leaned closer, their noses touching. "Depends on how you describe cookies." He said and locked their lips into a greedy kiss.

Quickly adapting to the situtation, L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and pulled him even closer. He bit Light's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Light gladly let him in and let out a moan.

When L started to explore inside of Light's mouth hungrily, as if he didn't know every inch of it already, Light's left hand went to grab onto L's shoulder as drops of saliva were coming out of the corner his lips.

L tilted his head to deepen thee kiss and slid his hands down to Light's hips. He digged his nails on his hips and leaned forwards in the armchair with Light, only to pull Light even closer, if such a thing was possible.

Light let out an another moan, but a longer one this time, he tilted his head to the opposite side as well. His right hand left L's face and he threw it to grab L's hair blindly. When he could feel some hair touching his hand, he quickly grabbed L's wild hair in a firm grip and pulled it backwards to stop the kiss. A chain of saliva formed between their mouths but disappeared as the space between them grew bigger.

L closed his eyes and waited for a minute to pull himself together. When his breath got a bit more steady, he shook his head to get rid of Light's grip and then looked down at him a sulk, "How sad. The reason I didn't think the cookie might be this was beacuse I thought we would finish what Mei stopped yesterday no matter what."

"Quid pro quo." Light repeated between pants as he caressed L's cheek.

L narrowed his eyes and smiled, "No." he said and kissed Light's forehead, "If you are going to use sex against me like a mother using cookies to behave her son, then I really don't want it. No matter how delicious the cookie might be."

Then he added as his smile turned into a smirk, "And I am pretty sure you will give in to me after a day or two. You missed me a lot too, love, so I really don't need to read anything to Mei to have sex." 

He pecked Light on the lips and finished as he leaned backwards, "I am not five years old, Light."

Reading a bed time story for Mei actually wasn't a big deal, but Light always getting his way had always pissed L off. His protest was nothing personal to Mei, but it was something really personal to Light. He knew Light was a master of manipulation when he wanted something, but he really needed to understand he can't always get what he wants.

Light just smiled in response and crossed his arms behind L's neck, he leaned in closer and whispered with a fake pout, "How sad, I would wear that thing you bought."

He snuggled to L's neck and started to suck on his neck slowly, "You always wanted me to wear those things, didn't you?" 

_Fuck_ , L though as he closed his eyes and started to think. He really didn't wanted to give in after all the things he said, but Light accepting such a thing was once in a life time opportunity. L would buy things, Light would straight away refuse it and throw the clothes and costumes in the closet to rot.

"The camera would be on..." Light added and gently bit into L's neck.

The warmness on his neck sent a shiver down his spine, L gulped and mumbled, "You hate it when the camera is on."

Light pressed himself down on L's groin and repeated, "The camera would be on."

"I..." L started, his eyes still closed, "I bought so many things, you have to be more speficic. Not that I am considering but..."

"Which one would you want if you were consediring it?" Light asked with a whisper, his fingers started to wander around L's neck.

L mumbled, "Aphrodite."

L's answer actually made Light happy, even if he hated everything L bought, at least it wasn't the cat one. He licked L's neck before pulling away with a nod, "Aphrodite."

L now slowly opened his eyes and looked at Light, he really hated him so much, more than words could ever describe.

Light kissed L on the lips quickly and asked, "So, are you five years old?"

L let out a frustrated chuckle and shook his head, "I... I mean..."

*

Light checked himself once more in their bathroom's mirror. He really wasn't happy, the dress was pretty insulting. It was a white, ankle lenght peplos dress with golden pins on the shoulders. It had a x front that left his sides naked that ended on the waist with a golden zoster. It had deep slashes on both of his sides that started from the waist. It also had two golden swirl armlets with a golden leaf designed headband. The dress was pretty elegant, he really couldn't lie about that.

But Light had to admit, it fit perfect and it was really comfortable. He also looked really good, even if he found the idea of wearing a dress insulting. When he heard their bedroom's door opening, he headed to the door to leave the bathroom.

L closed the door behind him quickly and turned around, he froze when he saw Light standing in front of him and just stared at Light in pure admiration.

Light put one of his hands on his hips and spoke with a frown, "This is insulting."

L ignored the comment and started to slowly approach Light, he gestured how delicious Light looked with his right hand and said, "Just as I imagined, you put Aphrodite to shame."

Light looked away and crossed his arms across his chest, "Why did you even buy this?"

"I thought you would like it."

Light chuckled and asked, "Why would I like it?"

When L finally closed the gap between them, he put his hands on Light's sides and mocked, "I don't know, I am not the one who dreamed about being a god."

"Haha, funny."

Just when L leaned in to kiss Light, he suddenly pulled away, "Wait, I am going to wear mine!"

Light raised an eyebrow and asked in surprise as L searched the closet, "You also bought yourself one?"

L didn't say anything and just mumbled a 'yes', then he grabbed something and rushed to the bathroom. Light rolled his eyes, "If this is some kind of a lesbian fantasy, I am sorry but it is not going to work that way just because we wear dresses, L."

When he didn't hear anything from L, he sighed and started to tap his foot on the floor as he waited.

After a minute or so, L came out of the bedroom and what Light saw really pissed him off. He frowned and asked, "Oh, so you bought yourself a male one!"

L was wearing a white, knee lenght chiton that was draped over his left shoulder with a golden zoster on the waist. L put on his gold crown and spoke, "Stop being pissy, you look too good to be a bitch."

L went to Light and put his hands on his sides again, slowly walking him to the wall behind them. When he caged Light between him and the wall, "You really put Aphrodite to shame..." L said and slid his hands down to Light's hips, "My Aphrodite." he said and crashed their lips together into a passionate kiss. Light quickly wrapped his arms around L's neck and started to kiss back.

L's hands got under Light's peplos and grabbed his ass, digging his nail. Light started to swivel his head back and forth, he grabbed L's hair and started to tug at it.

When Light parted his lips as an invitation, L stuck his tounge in without wasting any seconds. Completely feeling lost into the kiss, Light's hands couldn't stay at the same place for more than five second, he now cupped L's face as he tilted his head to give L more room.

Light hooked a leg over L's waist and pulled him closer to himself. All the noises Light was making was driving L mad, so he suddenly pulled away and picked him up from the back of his thighs, he pinned him to the wall aggressively and attacked his neck. The action caused L's crown to fall down but L was too high on pleasure to care or notice.

Light yelped in pain when his back hit to the wall, but the pleasure quickly made the pain go away. He squeezed his thights around L's waist and closed his eyes as lewd moans were making their way out of his throat. He held onto L's shoulder with his right hand while he burried the other into L's hair.

L bit into Light's neck, hard enough to draw blood, Light cried in pain and tugged at his hair. 

Light didn't like it when L bite him, not that he was vanilla, because Light was everything but vanilla when it came to sex. He just didn't like it when it was summer, if he was to be more specific. It was making harder for Light to cover the hickeys.

But Light could never had the mind the warn L about it, he was always at the edge when they were having sex, he would just complain in the morning.

L pulled away and hardened his grip on Light's ass, he started walk him to their bed. Light squeezed his thighs once again to not to fall and grabbed onto L's shoulders. When they reached the bed, L dropped Light on the bed.

Light lifted himself up by his elbows and spread his legs, L quickly settled himself between Light legs and went to suck on his neck again. Light squeezed his thighs and crossed his ankles behind L's waist. Sadly, or luckily, for Light, L knew all of Light's sweet spots. L grabbed onto Light's ass and started to suck on his collarbone, which made Light threw his head back with a loud moan.

L groaned after hearing Light's moan and bit into the skin. The pain only caused Light to moan even louder in pleasure and a tear drop rolled down from his face. L slowly started to go up to Light's jaw, sucking into every inch of Light's neck. 

"You are perfect, too perfect..." L panted out with a husky voice. The praise got Light's legs shaking, "L..." he moaned out loudly and closed his eyes. 

Even if it was hard, how loud he was getting made him come back to real life, he shook his head a little bit and called out with a weak voice, "L..."

L seemed like he couldn't hear Light, so Light called out again, with a stronger voice this time, "L..."

But when he still didn't get an answer, he tried to push L back, "L... Stop."

When he still couldn't get an answer or any kind of response, Light frowned and started to tap on L's back, "L, I said stop!"

L finally pulled away and looked down at Light, "What?" he said, it was obvious his mind was empty as he was just staring at Light blankly.

"We need to stop."

L blinked and asked again, "What?"

"We should wait, Mei just got into bed." He said and sighed before explaining, "My voice... I can't keep it down and I don't want Mei to hear anything she shouldn't hear."

L chuckled out of frustration and asked, "Are you kidding me?"

"I am not telling you to stop completely, I am just saying we should wait for a bit, until Mei is fully asleep. I am too loud."

"Don't think about that, she won't wake up." L said and burried himself into Light's neck but Light pushed him back again, "L, I am serious, we should wait. She jut got into bed and she is most probably awake right now."

L sighed, "I said don't worry, she is sleeping and she won't wake up, I made sure she won't." he said and went to Light's neck but Light pushed him back before he could. 

"Wait, wait, wait. What the fuck you mean _'you made her'_?" Light asked in worry.

"It doesn't matter, stop thinking about it." L said in annoyence.

Light's eyes widened and pushed L off of him completely, "This makes me worry even more! What the fuck did you do?"

L took a deep breath before explaining, "I hypnotized her."

Light lifted himself up by his elbows and looked at L in shock, "You did _what_!?"

L sat on his knees and huffed, "Stop overreacting, it is not a big deal."

"I sent you to read her a fucking story! Not to knock her off! You were busy hypnotizing my niece just so you could fuck me this whole time!?" Light asked in anger.

"Look, I didn't knock her off." L said, "And, I did read her a story, just like you asked, Beauty and The Beast, but she said she can't sleep and wanted me to read an another one! So I asked if she wanted to try something to make her sleep and she said yes! Stop being a drama queen and focus on the outcomes, I read her a story and now she is asleep! What more do you want from me!?"

"Yes because you fucking hypnotized her!"

L exhaled and decided to be honest, "Light, you are not only 'loud'. You sound like you are getting murdered, how rough you like it is nearly domestic violance. I already considered how fucking loud you would be and decided to hypnotize her to avoid Mei waking up and think I am murdering her uncle."

"What...!?" Light asked with a frown but L cut him off and went on to explain, "Watari doesn't say anything to you but he always says how much he would appreciate if we keep it down when he stays here, and by _we_ , he only means _you_. So yeah, you are not just 'loud', I was either going to gag you or hypnotize her."

Light just stared at L in shock and embarrassment for a while but then shook his head and went back to the main problem, "I wish you fucking gagged me! What if she can't wake up in the morning, genius!?"

"Like I said, it is not a big deal, I didn't put her in a coma. It is just a simple trick, Watari used to use it on me when I was a kid."

Light started to laugh, "Yeah, as if you are a normal person!"

L started to massage his temples, Light was way too much of a headache sometimes. He pinned Light down by the shoulders and leaned in, he looked at him in the eyes and asked with a serious tone, "Light, do you really think I would do something that would hurt Mei in any way?"

When Light didn't say anything and just bit his lip, L spoke again, "Answer me, do you really think I would? Hell, I wouldn't even let her fall because I know you would make me pay with my life. She is well, alive and having a good sleep with her plushies. I would never hurt her."

Light sighed and slowly nodded, "Okay..."

"So can we please move on and continue from where we left? Because looking at you in this dress and not touching you is torture." L said and waited for an answer.

Light looked up at the ceiling for a while but then looked back at L and nodded.

"Great." L said with a smile and reached to the drawer, he grabbed the bottle of lube and threw it on the bed for later. He settled himself between Light's legs again, his left hand went to grab Light's ass and he digged his nails while the other pulled Light's hair back harshly, but also not too harshly. 

Light let out a loud crying moan and threw his head back to ease the pain a bit, he glanced at L with a wicked smile. L was right, he missed him too much.

"God, I will have you in all positions..." L said before crashing their lips and starting to devour Light's mouth. Light crossed his ankles behind L's waist again and pulled him closer. He grabbed onto L's shoulder and moaned, without worrying about Mei now, as he kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO- HI BESTIES, I AM NOT DEAD!! And I am back with a new, long ass chapter!! I am really sorry it is been months but my health problems and university is so stressing for me... :') Also, the last chapter felt like a season finale so I really couldn't get myself to write?? But yeah damn, I hope you all didn't forget my story and liked this chapter!
> 
> As always!! I REALLY REALLY appreciate comments so much!! I would appreciate it even more now since I haven't been around for a while... So PLEASE let me know what you think!! Comments mean a lot me, more than words could describe! They motivate me a lot!!
> 
> Also, I didn't write the.. uh.. sex part because I don't like the idea of that? I mean, I am writing a comedy so it just doesn't feel right for this story? And there are already lots of good stories like that you know hjdhjdhjd
> 
> Also, English is not my native language! Sorry if there are any mistakes! ♡


End file.
